Und sie lieben sich doch!
by Zauberfee1979
Summary: Hermine und Draco haben endlich zueinander gefunden...doch so einfach, wie sie es sich vorgestellt haben, wird es leider nicht. Nicht nur der dunkle Lord funkt dazwischen! DMHG
1. Das unmögliche geschieht!

_Hier ist sie nun also...meine erste Fanfiction! ...hätte mir das jemand vor einem halben Jahr erzählt, den hätte ich wahrscheinlich ausgelacht! g_

_Ich bitte darum, mir zu verzeihen, falls einige Charaktere OOC sein sollten!_

_Einen ganz lieben Dank, schicke ich an dieser Stelle meiner Beta Claudia, die wochelang ihre Freizeit für mich geopfert hat, mir immer wieder Muse war und der ich ungewollte zu einem neuen Besten Freund verholfen habe...dem Duden! lach_

_Ich knuddel Dich an dieser Stelle mal ganz dolle!_

_Zauberfee_

**Und sie lieben sich doch**

**Kapitel 1 – Das Unmögliche geschieht**

Irritiert öffnete sie die Augen. Wo war sie hier nur? Sie blinzelte und sah sich um. Ihr Blick fiel auf die vielen Regale mit Büchern, die um sie herum standen, dann auf den gemütlichen Sessel, in dem sie geschlafen hatte. Nur das kräftige Mondlicht, welches durch die großen Fenster fiel, machte es ihr möglich, ihre Umgebung zu erkennen. Mit Entsetzen erinnerte sie sich. Sie war in der Bücherei. Wie spät war es denn um Himmelswillen? Sie blickte auf ihre Uhr und musste feststellen, dass es fast Mitternacht war. Zum Glück hatte sie noch niemand hier gefunden, das hätte sonst tierischen Ärger gegeben. Warum hatte Madam Pince sie denn nicht geweckt als sie ging?  
‚Na, weil du dich in die hinterste Ecke verzogen hast mit deinem neu ausgeliehenen Buch, um auch ja deine Ruhe zu haben' antwortete ihr Gewissen. Ja, das stimmte allerdings. Das Buch war so spannend, dass sie gar nicht bemerkte, wie die Zeit vergangen war und irgendwann war sie dann wohl über dem Lesen eingeschlafen.  
Sie sah sich wieder um. Ja, da am Boden lag auch das Buch, dass sie so sehr beschäftigt hatte. Warum hatte sie denn niemand gesucht?  
‚Weil du zu Harry und Ron gesagt hast, du würdest in Ruhe lesen wollen und anschließend gleich in den Schlafsaal gehen.'  
Ja, daran hatte sie schon gar nicht mehr gedacht.  
Na ja, was soll's? dachte sie und streckte sich erst mal genüsslich. Dann nahm sie das Buch und schlich leise aus der Bibliothek in den Gang, um von dort aus eben so leise in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu gelangen. Hoffentlich würde Filch sie nicht entdecken.

Als sie gerade wieder um eine Ecke in einen anderen Gang bog, blieb sie wie angewurzelt stehen. Ihr Gegenüber tat es ihr gleich. Um ein Haar wären sie zusammen gestoßen. Wer war denn außer ihr und den Lehrern noch um diese Uhrzeit unterwegs? fragte sie sich und blickte langsam an der Gestalt vor ihr entlang nach oben, um demjenigen ins Gesicht zu sehen. „Malfoy! Was machst du denn hier?" Das hatte ihr ja gerade noch gefehlt. Ausgerechnet dieser arrogante Schnösel.   
„Granger! Dasselbe könnte ich dich auch fragen" antwortete er ihr ziemlich gereizt, aber auch überrascht, wie sie deutlich an seiner Stimme hören konnte. Klang er nicht sogar ein wenig erleichtert? Wahrscheinlich, weil sie kein Lehrer war. Bei dem Gedanken musste sie ein wenig schmunzeln, was sich aber gleich wieder legte, als sie seinen nächsten Kommentar hörte. „Ein Schlammblut um diese Uhrzeit ganz alleine in Hogwarts unterwegs? Hast du denn gar keine Angst ohne deine Bodyguards?" fragte er mit einem amüsierten und wie immer sehr arroganten Tonfall.  
Hermine musste schwer schlucken, denn am liebsten wäre sie ihm an die Gurgel gesprungen vor Zorn. Stattdessen atmete sie tief durch und versuchte so gelassen wie möglich zu klingen.  
„Etwas Niveauvolleres hatte ich von dir gar nicht erwartet" erwiderte sie nur und wollte sich umdrehen, um weiter zu gehen. Doch plötzlich blieben beide wie vom Donner gerührt stehen, als sie ein verdächtig lautes Miauen hörten.  
„Mrs. Norris" brachten beide gleichzeitig entsetzt hervor. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Erst dieser Lackaffe und nun auch noch Filch. Das war eindeutig nicht ihr Tag.  
Gehetzt sah sie sich um. Da, da vorne war eine kleine Besenkammertür in der Wand. Ohne weiter nachzudenken, packte sie Malfoy am Arm und zog ihn hinter sich her in den kleinen Schrank.

Der wollte erst etwas erwidern, ließ es dann aber bleiben, da er genauso wenig von Filch erwischt werden wollte wie Hermine.  
Sie passten beide gerade so in das kleine Kämmerchen und mussten ziemlich eng aneinander stehen. Hermine konnte seinen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht spüren und sie bekam eine Gänsehaut davon, wenn auch keine unangenehme. Ärgerlich versuchte sie schnell diesen Gedanken wieder zu verscheuchen.  
„Na Granger, wenn du ein Rendezvous mit mir haben wolltest, hättest du es einfach nur sagen brauchen" meine Malfoy von oben herab.  
„Ich mit dir ein Date? Bist du noch ganz richtig im Kopf?" schrie sie ihn an. „So was von überheblich. Ich hätte dich da draußen einfach stehen lassen sollen, dann würdest du jetzt sehen was du davon hast. Du bist wohl der Überzeugung, du wärst unwiderstehlich, was?" brüllte sie weiter, ohne darauf Rücksicht zu nehmen, das Malfoy wie verrückt versuchte ihr anzudeuten, sie solle leiser sein. Filch war sicherlich nicht mehr weit weg, und wenn sie so weiter schrie, hätte er die beiden in null Komma nichts gefunden. Nach was diese ganze Situation für Filch aussehen musste, konnte er sich ausmalen. Bei dem Gedanken daran musste er leicht lächeln, was sie nur noch mehr aufbrachte.  
Draußen konnte er inzwischen deutlich Filch hören, wie er mit Mrs. Norris sprach. Um Hermine zum Schweigen zu bringen, fiel ihm einfach keine andere Möglichkeit ein, als sie zu küssen. Ihre Lippen fühlten sich so warm auf den seinen an. Im ersten Moment spürte er noch, wie sie total verkrampft war, doch er konnte auch fühlen, wie sie sich langsam entspannte. Ihre eben noch fest aufeinander gepressten Lippen wurden weich und ja tatsächlich, sie erwiderte seinen Kuss. Er hatte erst noch die Augen offen, schließlich wollte er sie ja nur ruhig stellen, doch als er spürte, wie gut sich der Kuss anfühlte, konnte er nicht anders und schloss sie. Er legte ihr eine Hand um die Taille und zog sie näher zu sich heran, seine andere Hand vergrub er in ihren Haaren. Sie schlang ihm ebenfalls die Arme um den Körper, wodurch sie jetzt noch näher beieinander standen. Er konnte sogar ihren Herzschlag spüren, der ziemlich schnell und aufgeregt war und ihm ging es selbst nicht besser.  
Er wurde noch etwas mutiger, denn der Kuss fühlte sich einfach zu gut an, und stupste ihre Lippen leicht mit seiner Zunge an. Und ja, sie öffnete tatsächlich ihren Mund ein wenig und ließ ihn gewähren. Es durchzuckte ihn wie einen elektrischen Schlag, als sich ihre Zungenspitzen berührten. Sie waren beide erst ganz vorsichtig, doch der Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher. Seine eine Hand durchwühlte ihr Haar, während die andere ihren Rücken streichelte. Er zog sie immer näher zu sich hin, und auch ihre Hände glitten über seinen Rücken.

Sie wussten beide nicht, wie lange sie schon so dastanden, das Zeitgefühl war ihnen gänzlich abhanden gekommen. Als sie sich atemlos voneinander lösten, konnten sie sich nur anblicken. Seine stahlblauen Augen funkelten sie herausfordernd an und ihre endlos tiefgründigen braunen Augen strahlten zurück. Die Zeit um sie herum schien still zu stehen.  
Doch leider war dieser kurze magische Augenblick viel zu schnell vorbei.  
Als ihr richtig bewusst wurde, was gerade geschehen war, war sie entsetzt. Entsetzt über sich selber und vor allem über die Gefühle, die sie dabei hatte. Ehe sie wusste wie ihr geschah hatte sie auch schon die Hand erhoben und ihm eine gehörige Ohrfeige verpasst.  
Sie riss die Schranktür auf und rannte davon, ließ ihn einfach wie versteinert in dem Schrank stehen.

Was war da gerade nur geschehen? Hatte er sie wirklich geküsst? Und warum fand er es so unglaublich schön? Ausgerechnet mit diesem Schlammblut Granger! Angewidert wischte er sich den Mund ab, doch ganz hinten in einer Ecke seines Verstandes sagte eine Stimme zu ihm: ‚Steh zu deinen Gefühlen. Dein Getue und auch das Abwischen ist doch nur Show, um dich selbst zu beruhigen.' Schnell brachte er diese Stimme mit einem ärgerlichen Schnauben zur Ruhe. Die Stelle, auf die sie eben geschlagen hatte brannte wie Feuer und er legte seine Hand darauf. Als er merkte, dass er schon wieder anfing von ihr zu träumen, presste er ärgerlich die Lippen aufeinander und nahm mit einer hastigen Bewegung seine Hand wieder runter. Das würde sie ihm büßen. ‚Einen Malfoy schlägt man nicht! Und dieses Schlammblut schon gar nicht' brauste er in Gedanken auf.  
Vorsichtig blicke er auf den Gang hinaus, um sich zu vergewissern, dass Filch auch wirklich weg war, dann stürmte er ebenfalls in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum davon.

‚Was fällt diesem Idioten eigentlich ein? Hat der mich doch tatsächlich geküsst! Ich glaub´ es ja wohl nicht!' Innerlich vor sich hinschimpfend stapfte Hermine durch die schier endlosen Gänge von Hogwarts und versuchte ihre Gefühle wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Ihre Lippen kribbelten noch von seinem Kuss und ihre Haare sahen ziemlich zerzaust aus, wie sie mit einem kurzen Blick in eines der Fenster auf dem Gang feststellte. Endlich stand sie vor dem Porträtloch und sprach leise das Passwort. Das Gemälde schwang auf und sie schlüpfte schnell hinein, damit sie nicht doch noch irgendwer dabei erwischte, wie sie hier draußen unterwegs war.  
Aber schlafen konnte sie jetzt nicht, also ließ sie sich auf einen Sessel vor dem Kamin fallen und holte einmal tief Luft. Alles an ihr roch noch nach ihm und seinem Rasierwasser. ‚Wow was für ein Kuss', träumte sie vor sich hin, bis ihr bewusst wurde, was sie da gerade gedacht hatte. ‚Hör auf so einen Unsinn zu denken Granger. Er ist der Feind und hat sich nur einen Spaß mit dir erlaubt' scholt sie sich selbst. Aber auch bei ihr meldete sich ganz hinten eine kleine Stimme: ‚gib doch zu, dass es dir gefallen hat. Du fandest es einfach himmlisch von ihm geküsst zu werden.' Mit einem lauten „Pah, dass ich nicht lache" brachte sie diese Stimme zum Schweigen und ging, nein stampfte in den Schlafsaal, wo sie in ihr Bett plumpste und in einen unruhigen Schlaf fiel, in dem sie immer wieder Malfoy vor sich sah und seinen Mund auf ihrem spürte.

Malfoy ging es nicht besser. Immer wieder wälzte er sich in seinem Bett hin und her. ‚Wie hat das nur passieren können? Warum ausgerechnet mir IHR? Es gibt so viele Mädchen an der Schule und nicht wenige davon sind scharf auf mich, aber nein, ich musste ja unbedingt die Granger küssen!' Nach einiger Zeit, in der er einfach nicht einschlafen konnte, stand er wieder auf und sah aus dem Fenster des Schlafsaals hinaus auf die Länderein Hogwarts. Der Wind wiegte die Baumwipfel sanft hin und her und von seiner Position aus konnte er den Schwarzen See sehen, wie er im Mondlicht glitzerte. Gedankenverloren hatte er seinen Umhang wieder zur Hand genommen und roch daran. Wie gut er noch nach ihr duftete. Irgendwie ein wenig nach Vanille und Früchten. Er rieb seine Wange an dem rauen Stoff und dachte wieder zurück an den Kuss. Wie weich ihre Lippen waren und wie sehr sein Bauch gekribbelt hatte als ihre Zungen sich trafen. ‚Was zum Teufel denkst du da eigentlich?' schrie er sich innerlich selber an und warf den Umhang verärgert in die nächste Ecke.

Irgendwann fand er dann doch noch etwas Schlaf, wenn auch viel zu wenig. Dementsprechend müde und schlecht gelaunt saß er dann auch beim Frühstück. Doch unbewusst wanderte sein Blick immer wieder zum Gryffindortisch. Warum war sie heute noch nicht beim Frühstück? Potter und das Wiesel waren doch auch da. ‚Warum denkst du schon wieder über dieses Schlammblut nach?' innerlich kochte er vor Wut. Warum hatte sie nur so ein Chaos in seinem Inneren hinterlassen? Und das mit nur einem einzigen Kuss? Seine Gedanken fuhren Achterbahn und beim kleinsten Gedanken an sie fühlte er sich, als hätte er einen ganzen Schwarm goldener Schnatze im Bauch. Er schüttelte den Kopf, was ihm einen komischen Blick von den anderen Slytherins einbrachte.  
Als er dies bemerkte, stand er ärgerlich auf und stolzierte wütend und mit wehendem Umhang aus der großen Halle. Verwundert sahen ihm die anderen hinterher.

„Hermine, willst du heute nicht frühstücken?" fragte Ginny besorgt. Sie hatte mitbekommen, dass Hermine sich die ganze Nacht von einer Seite auf die andere geworfen hatte. Was war nur passiert, was sie so verwirrt hatte? Und warum kam sie gestern erst so spät zurück? Wo war sie nur so lange? Doch Ginny traute sich nicht, ihre Freundin das alles zu fragen. Hermine würde schon zu ihr kommen, wenn sie reden wollte. Schließlich hatte sie das bisher immer so gemacht. Wenn Hermine eines nicht leiden konnte, dann war es jemand der andauernd nachfragte, was denn mit ihr los sei.  
„Ginny ich hab heute keinen Hunger. Bitte sag den anderen, dass ich noch etwas liegen bleibe." Zum Glück war heute Wochenende und sie musste nicht auch noch in den Unterricht gehen, denn sie hätte sich heute sicherlich nicht konzentrieren können.  
„Bist du dir sicher? Was ist denn nur los? Geht es dir nicht gut?"  
„Nein, es ist wirklich alles bestens, ich hab heute nur keinen Appetit."  
„Na, wenn du es sagst. Du weißt aber, dass du mit mir immer über alles reden kannst, wenn dich was bedrückt, ja?"  
„Ja Ginny, das weiß ich" gab sie lächelnd zurück „Danke."  
„OK Hermine, ich geh dann mal" und schon war sie aus dem Schlafsaal verschwunden.  
Hermine blieb alleine zurück. Eigentlich hatte sie sich ja noch mal hinlegen und etwas schlafen wollen, aber jetzt, wo sie dafür endlich Zeit und Ruhe hatte, konnte sie nicht mehr einschlafen. Erst störte sie das Ticken ihrer Armbanduhr, dann war ihr das Kopfkissen zu unbequem, und schließlich konnte sie das Rascheln der Bettdecke nicht mehr ertragen.  
Also stand sie auf, zog sich an, verließ den Schlafsaal und den Gryffindorturm und begab sich auf den Weg zur Bücherei. Das war Hermines absoluter Lieblingsplatz in Hogwarts und hier hatte man vor allem am Wochenende fast immer seine Ruhe.  
Als sie so gedankenverloren durch die Gänge schlenderte, kam sie wieder an dem Wandschrank vorbei. Unwillkürlich musste sie stehen bleiben und ihn anstarren. Was war an diesem Schrank so anders, dass ihr hier so etwas passierte? Ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht als sie an gestern zurück dachte.

Ziellos war er durch Hogwarts gelaufen, Hauptsache weg von den anderen, die ihn schon den ganzen Morgen mit ihren komischen Blicken durchbohrten. Wie vom Donner gerührt blieb er stehen, als er sich bewusst wurde, wo er gerade war. Auch das noch. Er war wieder bei dem Schrank von gestern gelandet und da stand auch noch SIE. Sie starrte auf den Schrank und, er glaubte seinen Augen nicht zu trauen, sie lächelte. Sie sah richtig glücklich aus. Auch er begann zu lächeln, als er sie so da stehen sah. ‚Also bin ich nicht der einzige, der etwas durch den Wind ist' dachte er amüsiert. Doch was sollte er jetzt tun? Am liebsten wäre er zu ihr hingegangen und hätte sie wieder in diesen kleinen Schrank gezogen, um das von gestern zu wiederholen, und noch mehr. ‚Du hast sie ja nicht mehr alle.' schimpfte er mit sich selbst. Aber irgendwie wollte er in diesem Augenblick nicht auf seine innere Stimme hören. Sie sah zu süß aus, wie sie da so stand. Die Haare waren vom Schlafen noch ein wenig verwurstelt und selbst auf diese Entfernung konnte er jede noch so winzige Kleinigkeit an ihr erkennen. Er sah, dass sie ihre Arme um sich geschlungen hatte, und er bemerkte auch, dass ihr ein kleiner wohliger Schauer über den Rücken lief. Langsam und sehr leise ging er weiter auf sie zu. Sie war so in Gedanken, dass sie ihn überhaupt nicht bemerkte. Er schaffe es unbemerkt hinter sie, dann legte er ihr von hinten die Hände auf die Augen und fragte mit verstellter Stimme: „Wer bin ich?"  
Entsetzt drehte sie sich um und blickte in seine stahlblauen Augen. Sie wollte erst etwas Bissiges erwidern, doch wie er sie so ansah, so ohne jeglichen Spott in den Augen, da brachte sie kein Wort heraus, sie stand einfach nur da und sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Einen kurzen Moment standen sie so da, bis sich plötzlich ihre Lippen wieder trafen. Keiner von beiden wusste, wie es dazu kam oder wer den Abstand verringert hatte, sie wussten nur, dass es eben so war. Sie küssten sich! Schon wieder! Erst wieder nur ganz vorsichtig, da keiner von beiden so genau wusste, wie der andere denn reagieren würde, dann doch immer leidenschaftlicher. Als beide nach Luft schnappen mussten, sahen sie sich wieder in die Augen. Malfoy grinste sie frech an „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so gut küssen kannst Granger."  
„Ich hätte dir das ebenso wenig zugetraut Malfoy."  
„Oh, ich kann nicht nur so gut küssen" erwiderte er mit einem viel sagenden Blick.  
Sie lächelte ihn schelmisch und gleichzeitig verführerisch an und sagte: „Das kann ja jeder einfach so behaupten."  
„Werd nicht frech, sonst beweis ich es dir."  
„Ach ja?"  
Mit einem „Ja" auf den Lippen schob er sie in den Wandschrank und schloss die Türe hinter sich.  
„Und was wollen wir jetzt hier?" fragte sie gespielt gelangweilt.  
Doch statt zu antworten zog er sie heftig zu sich hin und küsste sie wieder, diesmal noch leidenschaftlicher als vorher und seine Hände gingen auf Wanderschaft.  
Erst streichelte er ihr zärtlich den Rücken, dann wanderte er hinunter zu ihrem Po. Sie holte erschrocken Luft, als sie seine Hände dort spürte, doch gleichzeitig wusste sie schon, dass sie weder die Kraft noch die Lust hatte sich zu wehren. Sie wollte, dass er damit weiter machte und sie an noch ganz anderen Stellen berührte.  
Sie sanken in einer leidenschaftlichen Umarmung auf den Boden des Schrankes. Hermine spürte seine ganze Liebe und auch seine ganze Lust, als sie sich ihm hingab und für ihren Geschmack war alles viel zu schnell vorbei. Doch es war einfach unbeschreiblich schön gewesen. Beide waren sie total erschöpft und keiner wollte den anderen jetzt verlassen, also sahen sie sich etwas genauer in dem kleinen Schrank um.  
In einer Ecke des Schrankes fanden sie eine zusammengefaltete Decke, in die sie sich hineinkuschelten und dann eng aneinander geschmiegt einschliefen.

Hatte da nicht eben jemand ihren Namen gerufen? Langsam schlug sie die Augen auf und brauchte einen kurzen Moment, um sich zu erinnern, wo sie eigentlich war. Doch dann fiel es ihr wieder ein. Glücklich, aber auch ein wenig ängstlich sah sie zu dem jungen Mann, an dessen Brust gekuschelt sie so wunderbar geschlafen hatte. Er sah so unschuldig und liebenswert aus, wie er so mit geschlossenen Augen da lag. Mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht beobachtete sie ihn im Schlaf. In diesem Moment erinnerte nichts an die Arroganz und die spöttische Art, die er sonst gewöhnlich an den Tag legte.  
„Hermiiiineeee! Wo bist du?"  
Also hatte sie doch jemand gerufen. Das klang nach Ginny. So ein Mist, musste sie sie denn ausgerechnet jetzt suchen?  
Leise flüsterte sie „Malfoy?"  
Er blinzelte und öffnete dann die Augen „Draco."  
„Was?"  
„Na, ich denke, das Draco jetzt angebrachter ist" erwiderte er mit einem glücklichen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.  
„Ja, da hast du wohl Recht", auch sie konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
Sie sahen sich eine zeitlang in die Augen, als er plötzlich zu ihr sagte: „Hermine, ich glaube ich habe mich in dich verliebt!"  
Ihre Augen wurden vor Erstaunen groß, ehe sie ihm erwiderte: „Draco, ich glaube, mir geht es genauso!"  
Beide lächelten sich wieder an und dann zog er sie zu sich und gab ihr einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

„HERMINE? Verdammt, wo steckt sie nur?"

„Draco, ich glaube, ich muss gehen" sagte sie traurig.

„Ja, es klingt fast so" erwiderte er seufzend.  
„Sehen wir uns bald wieder?"  
„Am liebsten sofort" sagte er zwinkernd.  
„Heute Abend? Um 11 vor dem Raum der Wünsche?"  
„Geht klar. Hoffentlich halte ich es so lange ohne dich aus!"  
„Ja, dasselbe hoffe ich auch!"  
Hermine stand auf und begann sich anzuziehen, wobei sie spürte, dass er sie genau dabei beobachtete.   
Er genoss es, sie so wie Gott sie schuf vor sich stehen zu sehen. Die kleine Gänsehaut, die ihren Körper jetzt bedeckte, faszinierte ihn eben so sehr wie ihre makellose helle Haut, auf der er einige kleinere Spuren hinterlassen hatte. Am liebsten hätte er sie gar nicht gehen lassen, denn er spürte, wie die Leidenschaft aufs Neue in ihm erwachte. Aber er wusste auch, dass sie jetzt gehen musste, sonst würde sie tierischen Ärger bekommen.

Als sie sich fertig angezogen hatte, gab sie ihm noch mal einen Kuss, dann öffnete sie die Tür des Schrankes einen Spalt breit und spähte auf den Gang. Als die Luft rein war, schlich sie sich hinaus und in die Bücherei hinein, die ja gleich um die Ecke lag.  
Kaum war sie drinnen und hinter ein paar Regalen verschwunden, als sie auch schon Ginny hörte, wie sie erneut ihren Namen rief.  
Schnell kam sie hinter den Regalen wieder hervor.  
„Ginny, hier drüben bin ich."  
„Mensch Hermine, wo warst du denn? Ich such dich schon seit mehr als zwei Stunden!" Ginny klang leicht sauer und genervt.  
„Du suchst mich schon so lange und kommst als letztes darauf, ich könnte in der Bücherei sein, wo das doch mein Lieblingsplatz im ganzen Schloss ist?" fragte sie mit einem schelmischen Lächeln im Gesicht, allerdings nicht sicher, ob Ginny hier schon nachgesehen hatte.  
Daraufhin musste Ginny auch wieder lächeln „Ja, du hast Recht, ich hätte auch früher darauf kommen können, dass du hier bist, du alte Leseratte" gab sie grinsend von sich. Hermine atmete erleichtert auf. Sie hatte hier also wirklich noch nicht gesucht.  
„War es denn wenigstens ein schönes Buch, wenn es dich so sehr gefesselt hat?"  
„Ja, das war es wirklich."  
„Und worum ging es da?"  
„Um eine verbotene Liebe" seufzte sie.  
Ginny seufzte ebenfalls „Wirklich?"  
„Ja, eine Liebe zwischen zwei verfeindeten Fronten. Die Liebe geht eben manchmal seltsame Wege."  
„Oh, wie romantisch. Warum so was nur nie im echten Leben geschieht? Stell dir mal vor du und Malfoy würdet euch ineinander verlieben...das wäre doch auch so etwas!"  
Vor lauter Schreck verschluckte Hermine sich heftig. „WAS?"  
„Entschuldige Hermine. Das kam mir nur gerade so in den Sinn" lachte Ginny „Du hättest mal dein Gesicht gerade sehen sollen. Echt zu komisch" prustete sie weiter.  
„Ja, wirklich sehr komisch Ginny. Stell dir mal vor, das würde wirklich passieren. Keiner von euch würde mehr mit mir zu tun haben wollen, oder!"  
Ginny überlegte einen Moment bis sie antwortete: „Doch Hermine, ich schon. Wenn es wirkliche Liebe wäre. Bei Harry und Ron wäre ich mir da allerdings nicht so sicher."  
Hermine sah sie ziemlich zweifelnd an, ihr Verstand raste. Sollte sie ihrer besten Freundin einfach alles erzählen? Nein, zumindest noch nicht sofort.  
„Es würde dich nicht stören?" fragte Hermine noch einmal vorsichtig nach.  
„Nein, du bist und bleibst trotzdem meine beste Freundin, egal in wen du dich mal verliebst" sagte Ginny nun sehr ernst. Innerlich wunderte sie sich, warum das Hermine auf einmal so wichtig war.  
Kaum hatten sie das Gespräch soweit beendet, als Draco zur Tür herein kam. Ginny rollte sofort genervt die Augen. Hermine wunderte sich, was jetzt los war, da sie mit dem Rücken zur Tür gestanden hatte.  
„Was ist denn Ginny?"  
„Wenn man vom Teufel spricht. Da kommt Malfoy gerade."  
„WAS?" entsetzt drehte Hermine sich um und tatsächlich, da stand er. Sie wäre am liebsten gleich wieder dahin geschmolzen, wobei seine Augen ihr verrieten, dass es ihm genauso ging, doch äußerlich blieb er kalt und Hermine verstand warum.  
„Wer hat von mir gesprochen?" fragte er Ginny mit einem arroganten Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
„Niemand hat von dir gesprochen. Wir sprachen vom Teufel, wobei das bei dir ja nicht viel Unterschied macht" gab Ginny bissig zurück.  
„Wenn du dich da natürlich angesprochen fühlst, wundert mich das allerdings auch kaum."  
Draco lachte laut los. „Du hältst mich also für den Teufel? Ich weiß ehrlich nicht, ob ich das jetzt als Kompliment auffassen soll" gab er hämisch zurück.  
„Komm lass uns gehen Ginny" versuchte Hermine die Situation zu entschärfen und glücklicherweise gelang es. Ginny ging voraus, und Hermine folgte ihr. Als sie mit Draco auf gleicher Höhe war, trafen sich ihre Augen und beide lächelten sich liebevoll an. „Bis später" flüsterte er ihr noch zu, dann war Hermine an ihm vorbei.  
Ginny motze vor sich hin, natürlich ging es um Draco, doch Hermine bekam gar nichts mit. Sie musste andauernd an seine wunderschönen Augen und seine liebevollen Berührungen und Küsse denken. Ihr erstes Mal war tausendmal schöner als sie es sich immer erträumt hatte.  
„Findest du nicht auch?" Ginny riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.  
„Äh, was hast du gesagt Ginny?"  
„Na, ich sagte, Malfoy wird auch immer arroganter, findest du nicht auch?"  
„Meinst du wirklich? Ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen."  
„Ehrlich nicht? Wo bist du nur mit deinen Gedanken die ganze Zeit, dass dir so etwas nicht auffällt?"  
„Ich weiß auch nicht" erwiderte Hermine, konnte es aber nicht verhindern, dass sich ein kleines Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht stahl.  
Ginny deutete dies völlig falsch und dachte, sie würde an Ron denken, deshalb sagte sie nichts weiter, sondern ließ Hermine weiter in ihrer Gedankenwelt schwelgen.  
Zurück im Gemeinschaftsraum warteten Harry und Ron schon auf die beiden.  
„Da seid ihr ja endlich. Wo wart ihr denn so lange?" wollte Ron wissen und Harry nickte bekräftigend, da er gerade dasselbe fragen wollte.  
„Ich hab Hermine gesucht, nur leider zu spät daran gedacht mal in der Bücherei nachzusehen" grinste Ginny etwas verlegen.  
„Und ich hatte mich in einem Buch fest gelesen" gab Hermine beschämt von sich. Es widerstrebte ihr, ihre Freunde anzulügen, aber es ging nun mal nicht anders.  
„Das ist ja mal wieder typisch Frauen" sagte Ron nur, grinste und ließ sich wieder in seinen Sessel plumpsen. ‚Uff, das war ja gerade noch mal gut gegangen' dachte Hermine. Aber warum sollten ihr ihre Freunde auch misstrauen? Sie waren ja schließlich Freunde. ‚Aber sie würden die Wahrheit niemals vertragen können.' ‚Woher willst du das wissen, du hast es ja noch nicht versucht.' ‚Nein, allein wie Ginny vorhin auf Draco reagiert hat, würde das nicht gut gehen.' ‚Und du bist dir sicher, dass du wegen diesem Lackaffen deine Freundschaften aufs Spiel setzten willst?' ‚Er ist kein Lackaffe.' ‚Das bringt doch alles nichts.' Bei diesem Gedanken schwieg auch die andere Stimme in ihrem Kopf und gab der Ersten Recht. Frustriert seufzte sie auf und ließ sich auf einen freien Sessel fallen. Das brachte Hermine ziemlich merkwürdige Blicke ihrer Freunde ein, was sie noch mehr frustrierte.  
Wie spät war es eigentlich? Erfreut stellte sie fest, dass es gleich Mittagszeit war. Das hieß, sie konnte Draco endlich wieder sehen, denn er fehlte ihr jetzt schon so unendlich. Zwar könnten sie nur kurze Blicke über die Tische hinweg tauschen, aber das war schon mal besser als nichts.

Draco saß am Fenster im Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum und starrte wieder mal auf die Ländereien Hogwarts hinaus. Er kam sich ziemlich einsam vor. Niemand hatte ihn gefragt, wo er den ganzen Morgen über gewesen war oder warum er in Gedanken versunken vor sich hingelächelt hatte, als er herein kam. So etwas interessierte in Slytherin eben einfach nicht. Wenn es nach außen hin auch oftmals anders wirken mochte, in Slytherin war man gezwungenermaßen ein Einzelgänger. Richtige Freundschaft gab es nicht. Hier versuchte man nur so viel wie möglich über die anderen zu erfahren, um möglicherweise irgendwann einmal Kapital daraus zu schlagen. Er beneidete Hermine mit ihren Freunden, die sich immer um sie sorgten. Bei dem erneuten Gedanken an Hermine stahl sich wieder das Lächeln auf sein Gesicht, das ihn schon die ganze Zeit über begleitete. Warum war ihm nur vorher nie aufgefallen, was sie für eine tolle Frau war? ‚Weil du es nicht sehen wolltest' sagte die kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf. Und insgeheim gab er ihr Recht.  
„Draco, kommst du mit?" Irritiert blickte er sich um. Es war nur Goyle.  
„Wohin soll ich mitkommen?" fragte Draco verwundert zurück.  
„Na, zum Mittagessen?" Gab es wirklich schon wieder Mittagessen? Eigentlich hatte er gar keinen Hunger. ‚Sie wird auch da sein' Dieser Gedanke riss ihn aus seiner Trance.  
„Klar komm ich, ich hab schon einen Bärenhunger."

Goyle sah ihn ziemlich verwundert an, da dieser Ausspruch so gar nicht Dracos Art war. Überhaupt benahm er sich schon den ganzen Morgen über so komisch. Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, dann würde er ja steif und fest behaupten, Draco wäre verliebt, doch Pansy hatte er vorhin ziemlich mies angefahren, also konnte das ja wohl nicht der Fall sein. Mit einem Mädchen aus einem anderen Haus würde sich Draco nie im Leben einlassen, dessen war Goyle sich sicher.

In der großen Halle angekommen, ließ Hermine ihren Blick über den Slytherin-Tisch schweifen. ‚So ein Mist, er ist nicht da. Wo steckte er nur? Oder wollte er sie am Ende gar nicht vor heute Abend sehen?´ In ihrem Kopf rasten die Gedanken wie wild durcheinander. Hätte Ginny sie nicht am Arm gepackt und zu sich auf die Bank gezogen, sie wäre doch glatt weiter gelaufen und wahrscheinlich erst am Lehrertisch zum Stehen gekommen. Bei diesem Gedanken wurde sie leicht rot im Gesicht und Ginny warf ihr schon wieder einen merkwürdigen Blick zu, die anderen hatten zum Glück nichts mitbekommen.

Ginny wunderte sich vor allem darüber, wo Hermine hingeschaut hatte. Vorhin dachte sie ja noch, Hermine wäre wegen Ron so durch den Wind, aber gerade eben hatte sie so gedankenverloren in die entgegengesetzte Richtung gestarrt. ‚Dort ist doch nur der Slytherin-Tisch' grübelte sie verwundert. Irgendetwas stimmte da doch nicht. Doch sie würde schon noch herausbekommen, was es war. Sie würde Hermine die nächste Zeit eben einfach unauffällig aufmerksamer beobachten.

Hermine saß zwar am Tisch, doch wirklich etwas essen tat sie nicht. Draco war noch immer nicht da. Sonst kam er doch nie zu spät. Lustlos stocherte sie auf ihrem Teller herum. Der voll bepackte Tisch vor ihr entging ihrem Verstand komplett. Sie senkte den Blick wieder, damit nicht so sehr auffiel, wo sie die ganze Zeit hinsah, und begann die Erbsen auf ihrem Teller zu zählen.  
„Hermine? Alles in Ordnung mit dir?" fragte sie ein ziemlich besorgt aussehender Harry.  
„Was soll denn mit ihr nicht in Ordnung sein?" Ron bekam natürlich mal wieder nichts mit. Er war viel zu sehr mit seinem Essen beschäftigt.  
„Mit mir ist alles in Ordnung" sagte sie nur und zählte erneut die Erbsen. Harry sah sie besorgt an, fragte aber nicht weiter nach. Er würde sie mal alleine irgendwo abpassen, vielleicht war sie dann gesprächiger als jetzt.  
Plötzlich zuckte sie regelrecht zusammen. Dieses Lachen! Sie sah auf und tatsächlich, da war er endlich! Er kam gerade mit Goyle zur Tür herein. Erleichtert atmete sie auf. Er nahm Platz und als er über den Tisch hinweg sah, trafen sich ihre Blicke. Sein Mund verzog sich kaum merklich, doch seine Augen strahlten sie an und Hermines Augen strahlten ebenso zurück. Dann zwinkerte er ihr kurz zu und widmete sich seinem Essen. Nun hatte auch Hermine einen riesigen Hunger.

Harry war der Blick aufgefallen und auch wo sie hingesehen hatte. Doch konnte das wirklich sein? Er hatte sich bestimmt getäuscht. Immerhin war das Malfoy an dem anderen Tisch, zu dem sie da geblickt hatte. ‚Aber er hat ihr doch zugelächelt.' ‚Das hab ich mir mit Sicherheit nur eingebildet.' ‚Na, wenn du dich da mal nicht täuschst.' ‚Das wäre einfach unvorstellbar. Die beiden hassen sich doch!' Nach diesem Satz gab die Stimme, die dauernd dagegen geredet hatte, endlich Ruhe. Aber auch Harry nahm sich vor, Hermine ab jetzt etwas besser im Auge zu behalten.

Nach dem Mittagessen wollte die Zeit einfach nicht vergehen. Zumindest empfand es Hermine so. Sie tigerte durch den Gemeinschaftsraum, nahm immer mal wieder ein Buch zur Hand, nur um es sofort wieder beiseite zu legen, setzte sich ans Fenster, warf einen kurzen Blick nach draußen auf die Ländereien, stand wieder auf, las am schwarzen Brett und blickte alle paar Minuten auf ihre Uhr. ‚Was? Immer noch mehr als 4 Stunden? Das kann doch nicht wahr sein! Ist meine Uhr vielleicht kaputt gegangen?'  
„Ginny? Kannst du mir vielleicht sagen, wie spät es ist? Ich glaube meine Uhr ist stehen geblieben."  
„Klar, es ist jetzt auf die Minute 18 Uhr und 42 Minuten."  
„Danke, dann geht meine Uhr wohl doch richtig" gab Hermine enttäuscht zurück.  
„Sag mal Hermine, worauf wartest du eigentlich? Du tigerst hier schon den ganzen Nachmittag unruhig herum und machst alle ganz nervös."  
„Ich warte auf gar nichts" antwortete sie viel zu schnell, so dass es absolut unglaubwürdig klang. Auch Ginny hatte bemerkt, dass Hermine ihr total ausgewichen war.  
‚Also wartet sie wirklich auf etwas. Wenn ich nur wüsste, was es ist.'

‚So ein Mist' fluchte sie innerlich. ‚Ginny hat bestimmt etwas gemerkt, auch wenn sie nichts weiter dazu gesagt hat. Hoffentlich geht sie trotzdem rechtzeitig in ihr Bett, so dass ich noch nach draußen komme. Wenn ich ihn heute nicht mehr sehen kann, dann glaub ich geh ich kaputt.' Warum muss auch alles so kompliziert sein? Sie hätte sich ja ebenso gut in Ron verlieben können. Da hätte sie wenigstens auf die Unterstützung von Harry und Ginny bauen können. Aber so durfte es natürlich keiner wissen. Zum Glück war wenigstens Ron in solchen Dingen etwas unbedarft und bekam eigentlich nie etwas von dem mit, was um ihn herum geschah. Sonst hätte sie noch ein Paar wachsame Augen mehr im Rücken, die beiden anderen reichen schon. Ja, warum hatte sie sich eigentlich in Draco verliebt? Sie fand darauf einfach keine Antwort. Klar, er sah ziemlich gut aus, mit seinen blonden Haaren und diesen blauen Augen, die so tief waren wie ein Gebirgssee im Winter, aber das konnte doch noch nicht alles sein. Sie grübelte ziemlich lange darüber nach, als sie eine Erkenntnis wie ein Blitz traf: ‚Er hat einfach so etwas Verbotenes an sich. Das ist es, was ihn für mich so einzigartig macht. Seine dunkle Seite.' Das war es, da war sie sich ganz sicher. Außerdem weil sie sich und den anderen beweisen wollte, dass auch ein Draco Malfoy seine liebenswerten Seiten hatte, die er nur besser versteckte als andere.

Nachdem sie sich darüber endlich im Klaren war, blickte sie wieder auf die Uhr und wäre am liebsten vor Freude in die Luft gesprungen. Nur noch eine halbe Stunde, dann würde sie ihn endlich wieder sehen. Wie auf Kommando stand in diesem Moment Ginny auf und sagte, sie wolle in ihr Bett gehen.  
„Nacht Hermine, kommst du bald nach?"  
„Ich weiß nicht. Ich glaube, ich bin heute noch nicht müde. Vielleicht lese ich dann ja einfach noch ein wenig? Und falls ich nicht nachkomme, dann bin ich wahrscheinlich mal wieder mit dem Buch in der Hand auf dem Sessel eingeschlafen" schob sie gleich noch hinter her, damit Ginny nicht misstrauisch wurde, falls es sehr spät bei ihr würde.  
„Alles klar, dann viel Spaß beim Lesen."  
„Danke, gute Nacht Ginny." Bildete sie es sich nur ein oder hatte Ginny das Wort lesen gerade eben sehr merkwürdig betont? ‚Ach was, das waren nur deine überspannten Nerven' versuchte sie sich selbst zu beruhigen. Sie schlüpfte noch einmal ins Badezimmer, um sich frisch zu machen und ihr Aussehen zu kontrollieren, dann machte sie sich auf den Weg in den Raum der Wünsche.

Draco war es den Nachmittag über kaum besser ergangen als Hermine. Er hatte drei Stunden lang versucht, mit Goyle Schach zu spielen, doch er konnte sich einfach nicht darauf konzentrieren. Nachdem Goyle ihn das sechste Mal geschlagen hatte, wurde es sogar ihm zu dumm, und er ließ Draco einfach alleine im Gemeinschaftsraum sitzen. Wahrscheinlich dachte er, Draco wolle ihn mit Absicht gewinnen lassen und ihn damit ärgern. Danach hatte Draco versucht, in ein paar Zeitschriften zu blättern, jedoch hatte er sie alle gleich wieder in die nächste Ecke geschmissen. Dann kam Pansy, die wie immer versuchte mit ihm zu flirten. Normalerweise wäre er darauf gerne eingestiegen, doch heute war er so genervt von ihr, dass er es geschafft hatte, sie innerhalb von 20 Minuten so was von zu beleidigen, dass sie von Dannen zog und ihn seit dem keines Blickes mehr würdigte. Nun saß er schon lange Zeit am Fenster und starrte auf den Schwarzen See hinaus. Die Wasseroberfläche, die im Sonnenlicht glänzte, war das Einzige, das ihn heute überhaupt noch ein wenig beruhigen konnte und die steinerne Fensterbank unter ihm gab ihm das Gefühl, die ihr eigene Kraft an ihn weiter zu geben. In diesem Moment fühlte er sich mit Hogwarts so tief verbunden, wie noch nie in seinem Leben zuvor.  
Zu allem Überfluss kam nun auch noch Snape in den Gemeinschaftsraum und wollte ihn sprechen, doch dafür hatte er heute überhaupt keine Nerven. Also sagte er ihm, dass es ihm heute nicht gut ginge und er sich morgen bei ihm melden würde. Snape war zwar nicht gerade begeistert darüber, doch willigte er ein und wünschte ihm gute Besserung. Als die Sonne langsam unterging hingen seine Blicke immer noch wie gebannt auf dem See, der nun an der Oberfläche einen zarten Goldton annahm. ‚Das Wasser sieht jetzt aus wie ihre Haare, wenn sie in der Sonne glänzen' dachte er verträumt und musste bei diesem Gedanken lächeln. ‚Wenn sie dich jetzt sehen könnte, sie wäre doch sehr verwundert darüber was für eine Veränderung du über Nacht durch gemacht hast' Wieder fragte er sich, warum ausgerechnet seine bis gestern erklärte Todfeindin ihm so den Kopf verdreht hatte. ‚Weil du sie nicht haben darfst' sagte die kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf wieder und er wusste, dass sie Recht hatte.  
„Draco? Hast du schon gesehen, dass nächstes Wochenende wieder Hogsmeade angesagt ist?"  
„Nein Milicent. Danke für die Info."  
„Du könntest doch Pansy fragen, ob sie mit dir hingehen will, dann würde sie sicherlich dein ungebührendes Verhalten von vorhin vergessen." Daher wehte also der Wind. Pansy hatte Milicent vorgeschickt, um ihm diese Idee zu unterbreiten.  
„Ich überleg es mir" gab er deshalb nur zurück, schließlich wollte er erst Hermine fragen.  
„Überleg lieber nicht zu lange, sonst geht sie mit jemand anderem" ,wollte Milicent ihm die Schärfe der Situation begreiflich machen.  
„Wenn sie mit jemand anderem hingeht, soll es mir auch recht sein" erwiderte er nun ziemlich genervt.  
Diese Aussage brachte ihm nur ein ärgerliches Schnauben ein, dann ging Milicent endlich.  
'Wahrscheinlich erzählt sie jetzt Pansy wie gerne ich mit ihr da hin gehen würde, nur damit sie sich nicht weiterhin die Augen aus dem Kopf heult. Mir ist vorher noch nie aufgefallen, wie nervig Pansy eigentlich ist' nach diesem Gedanken musste er über sich selbst schmunzeln. ‚Nein, früher fandest du ja auch Hermine nervig und Pansy war dir eine willkommene Ablenkung.' ‚Apropos Hermine, wie spät ist es eigentlich schon?' ‚Was nur noch eine halbe Stunde, ich wollte mich doch noch umziehen und duschen und so.' Na, zum Glück hast du ja deine frischen Klamotten schon vor einer ganzen Zeit unauffällig hier unten im Bad gebunkert, damit es niemand merkt.' Er machte sich sogleich auf den Weg und verschwand unter der Dusche. 20 Minuten später kam er wieder aus dem Bad, frisch geschniegelt und gebügelt und betrachtete sich wohlwollend im Spiegel. Ja, so konnte er gehen. Er sah sich noch einmal im Gemeinschaftsraum um, damit ihn auch ja keiner verschwinden sah, und machte sich dann heimlich auf den Weg zum Raum der Wünsche.

Keiner von den beiden wusste, dass Harry es sich mit der Karte des Rumtreibers in seinem Bett gemütlich gemacht hatte. Er hatte es Hermine förmlich an der Nasenspitze angesehen, dass sie heute noch etwas vorhatte und wenn seine Vermutung stimmte, dann würde sie sich mit Draco treffen. Allerdings hoffte er noch immer, dass er falsch läge. So beobachtete er gespannt, was die beiden seit etwa zwei Stunden so alles machten, während er gedankenverloren auf ein paar Bertie Botts Bohnen herumkaute. Er konnte auf der Karte sehen, dass alle beide in dem jeweiligen Gemeinschaftsraum unruhig auf und ab schritten, das gefiel ihm schon mal gar nicht, da ihn das in seiner Vermutung bestärkte. Als dann auch noch beide um halb elf begannen, sich in die Badezimmer zu begeben, ahnte er Böses und tatsächlich, um kurz vor elf verließen beide die Gemeinschaftsräume und bewegten sich zielstrebig auf denselben Punkt zu. ‚Der Raum der Wünsche? Mensch Harry, darauf hättest du auch gleich kommen können. Wahrscheinlich dachte sich Hermine, für den Fall, dass ich einen kurzen Blick auf die Karte werfe, wäre sie mit Draco nicht darauf zu sehen, da der Raum auf der Karte ja nicht existiert. Sie konnte ja auch nicht damit rechnen, dass ich sie schon eine ganze Weile beobachte.' Bei diesem Gedanken musste er sogar etwas grinsen. ‚Ja, sie bleiben beide ganz nah zusammen vor dem Raum stehen. Und jetzt beginnt Hermine davor auf und ab zu schreiten. Nun sind sie beide von der Karte verschwunden. Ich hab's doch gewusst. Oh Hermine, hoffentlich rennst du da mal nicht in dein Unglück' seufzte Harry in Gedanken und fühlte wie er wütend wurde. ‚Warum spricht sie denn nicht mit uns darüber?' grübelte er säuerlich über ihr Verhalten nach. ‚Weil sie genau vor so einer Reaktion, wie du sie jetzt an den Tag legst, Angst hat?' sagte eine andere Stimme in ihm. Irgendwie wusste er, dass diese Stimme Recht hatte und so beschloss er, wenigstens zu versuchen, Verständnis für seine beste Freundin aufzubringen. Allerdings wollte er sie auch zur Rede stellen und es konnte nicht vermeiden, dass sich der nächste Gedanke in seinen Kopf schlich: ‚So leicht kommst du mir aus der Sache nicht raus, dich werd ich schon noch ganz schön zappeln lassen. Ausgerechnet Malfoy.' Und er überlegte, wie er Hermine am besten darauf ansprechen konnte, ohne dass es die anderen mitbekamen.

Hermine und Draco ahnten davon natürlich nichts. Überglücklich fielen sie sich vor dem Raum der Wünsche in die Arme und küssten sich. Endlich nach so vielen Stunden, die beiden wie eine Ewigkeit vorkamen, hatten sie sich wieder. Hermine schritt dreimal vor dem Raum auf und ab und konzentrierte sich auf einen romantischen und gemütlichen Raum, in dem sie mit Draco alleine sein konnte. Dann erschien auch schon die alte Tür mit den rostigen Scharnieren und Draco drückte angespannt die Klinke runter. Mit einem lauten Knarren, von dem sie fürchteten, dass es im ganzen Schloss zu hören war, öffnete sich die Türe schließlich und beiden verschlug es fast die Sprache bei diesem wundervollen Anblick. Es war ein Raum, ganz in weiß gehalten, in der Mitte mit einem riesigen Bett, welches über und über mit Kissen voll lag und es rieselte doch tatsächlich Schnee von der Decke, der den Boden nicht berührte. ‚Fast wie in der großen Halle im Winter' dachte Hermine ehrfürchtig. Im Kamin prasselte ein gemütliches Feuer, davor lag ein ebenfalls weißes Fell. Außerdem gab es auch eine große gemütliche Couch. Draco nahm ihre Hand und zog sie zu dem Fell vor dem Kamin. Beide setzten sich und Draco legte liebevoll seine Arme um Hermine. Sie blickten still ins Feuer und genossen erstmal einfach nur die Nähe des anderen. Hermine spürte seinen Atem in ihrem Nacken und wagte es nicht, diesen magischen Moment mit einem Wort zu unterbrechen.  
„Du hast mir so gefehlt, mein Engel" raunte Draco ihr zärtlich ins Ohr und seine Haare kitzelten sie dabei auf der Wange, was ihr sogleich einen wohligen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.  
„Ich habe dich auch total vermisst" gab sie lächelnd zurück. „Eine Frage hätte ich noch an dich" sprach sie leise weiter. Draco sah ihr, gespannt was nun folgen würde, in die Augen: „Warum warst du eigentlich um Mitternacht noch unterwegs?" Mit dieser Frage hatte er nun überhaupt nicht gerechnet. Etwas verlegen räusperte er sich, ehe er zu einer Antwort ansetzte: „Ich hatte Hunger und war noch mal in der Küche. Auf dem Rückweg bin ich dann dir begegnet." Er konnte spüren, wie seine Wangen sich rot färbten, doch Hermine grinste nur, als sie erwiderte: „So verfressen sieht du gar nicht aus." Nun musste auch er grinsen, ehe er sich wieder in ihren braunen Augen verlor.  
Draco küsste sie zärtlich auf den Hals und konnte fühlen wie Hermine eine Gänsehaut bekam. Er nahm ihre Hände und zog sie zu sich herum, so dass sie ihm tief in die Augen blickte. Für einen kurzen Moment schien die Zeit still zu stehen, dann konnte Hermine seine weichen und warmen Lippen auf ihren spüren. Wie hatte ihr das gefehlt, dabei waren sie doch vor ein paar Stunden erst zusammen gewesen.  
„Draco, ich liebe dich" hauchte sie ihm atemlos entgegen, worauf er sie noch leidenschaftlicher küsste.  
„Ich liebe dich auch mein Engel" sagte er in ihr Ohr, ehe ihre Lippen erneut miteinander verschmolzen. Sie sanken langsam auf dem Fell nieder und vergaßen für ein paar wenige Stunden den Rest der Welt.

_So...das erste Kapitel habt ihr überstanden! g Hat es Euch gefallen? Oder habt ihr noch Kritik für mich? ...dann drückt doch dort unten auf das kleine lila Knöpfchen und hinterlasst mir ein Review! liebschau_


	2. Der Auftrag

_Hallo zusammen!_

_Danke für alle die meine Geschichte bisher gelesen haben...heute geht es also weiter! g_

_Einen ganz lieben Dank auch an meine beiden Reviewer! Aber es dürfen natürlich gerne noch mehr werden:D_

_Da ich es das letzte Mal vergessen hab möchte ich es hier noch erwähnen:_

_Die Figuren der Story gehören nicht mir, sondern der wunderbaren J.K. Rowling! Ich hab mir die Charaktere nur geborgt und verdiene mit dieser Story keinerlei Geld, sondern schreibe nur zu meinem Vergnügen! Die Idee für die Story gehört allerdings mir!_

_Auch an dieser Stelle noch mal einen ganz lieben Dank an meine Beta Claudia! Du bist einfach die Beste!_

_Eure Zauberfee_

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 2 – Der Auftrag**

Harry war noch lange wach geblieben und hatte überlegt, wie er Hermine am besten darauf ansprach, was er auf der Karte gesehen hatte. Nach vielem Hin und Her entschloss er sich dazu, sie gleich bei ihrer Rückkehr zu fragen. Also belegte er die Karte des Rumtreibers mit einem Zauber, der nur ihn aufwecken sollte, sobald Hermine wieder darauf erschien.  
Um 5 Uhr in der Frühe spürte er plötzlich einen Ruck durch sich hindurch fahren. Verwundert öffnete er die Augen. Da war das Gefühl schon wieder. Er angelte nach seiner Brille und setzte sie sich schlaftrunken auf die Nase. Noch ziemlich verschlafen sah er sich, auf der Suche nach der Ursache, um, was dieses Gefühl verursacht hatte. Dann erblickte er die Karte des Rumtreibers und ihm war alles klar. „Ich schwöre feierlich, ich bin ein Tunichtgut" flüsterte er so leise wie möglich und ja, da war Hermine wieder. Sie befand sich auf dem Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum.  
Leise stand Harry auf, zog sich etwas an und schlich er sich so geräuschlos wie möglich in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Die Karte in der Hand setzte er sich in einen Sessel, von dem aus er die Tür im Blick behielt und wartete. Etwa fünf Minuten später schwang das Porträt auf und Hermine kam auf Zehenspitzen in den Raum. Sie atmete erleichtert auf als sie merkte, dass alles finster war, doch Harry hatte sie in der Dunkelheit völlig übersehen.  
„Guten Morgen Hermine" sagte Harry ruhig, aber irgendwie bedrohlich. Hermine wäre vor lauter Schreck beinahe rückwärts umgefallen.  
„Harry? Was machst du denn um diese Uhrzeit hier?" fragte sie geschockt, versuchte aber ihre Stimme vorwurfsvoll klingen zu lassen. Doch das gelang ihr nicht. Harry musste ein wenig in sich hineinlächeln, als er hörte, wie ertappt ihre Stimme geklungen hatte.  
„Na, genau das wollte ich eigentlich dich gerade fragen, Hermine" gab er nun zurück.  
„Eigentlich geht es dich ja nichts an, aber ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen, deshalb war ich schon ein wenig spazieren" log sie.  
„Hermine mach mir nichts vor. Ich weiß, wo du warst und vor allem mit WEM du dort warst" sagte er etwas böse und deutete auf die Karte des Rumtreibers.  
Hermine wurde ganz blass und ließ sich geschockt in den Sessel fallen, der Harry gegenüber stand.  
„Du...du...hast... mich beobachtet?" fragte sie leise und mit zitternder Stimme.  
„Ja, das habe ich. Ich hab mir nämlich Sorgen gemacht, weil du gestern so komisch warst."  
Hermine fing am ganzen Körper an zu zittern. ‚Was mach ich denn jetzt nur?' ‚Am Besten sagst du ihm die Wahrheit. Er wird dir deshalb schon den Kopf nicht abreißen.' ‚Sei dir da mal nicht so sicher.'  
„Harry, ich...ich...weiß nicht...wo ich anfangen soll" brachte sie schließlich mühsam heraus.  
„Na, am besten erzählst du mir erstmal warum du dich mit Malfoy im Raum der Wünsche getroffen hast" er klang jetzt schon ziemlich sauer, auch wenn ihm seine Freundin innerlich leid tat.  
„Also...ich...wir...nun ja...Draco und ich...wir sind...zusammen" gab sie leise und vorsichtig von sich.  
„WAS?"  
„Harry bitte, nicht so laut! Du weckst ja alle anderen auf."  
„Und warum sollte ich dabei bitte ruhig bleiben?" fragte er nun doch wieder etwas leiser, denn eigentlich war es ihm auch lieber, wenn diese Tatsache nicht sofort alle anderen mitbekämen.  
Hermine holte noch mal tief Luft und sprach nun mit etwas gefestigter Stimme:  
„Ich bin mit Draco zusammen. Wir haben uns ineinander verliebt!"  
Harry zog schneidend die Luft ein. ‚Hat sie eben wirklich das gesagt, was ich da gehört habe?' ‚Ich fürchte, so ist es.' ‚Das muss doch ein böser Alptraum sein.' ‚Warum denn ausgerechnet Malfoy? Sie könnte doch so viele andere Jungs haben.'  
„Hermine, ich kann das nicht glauben Warum denn ausgerechnet ER?"  
„Harry, wenn ich das doch selber so genau wüsste." Er konnte hören, wie verzweifelt sie nun selber klang. Und, er traute seinen Augen kaum, einzelne Tränen schlichen sich über ihre Wangen.  
„Wie kam es denn überhaupt dazu?" wollte er sanfter wissen. Hermine begann zu erzählen. Sie erzählte ihm die ganze Geschichte mit Filch und dem Schrank, dabei merkte sie, wie sie sich von Wort zu Wort besser fühlte. Endlich konnte sie mit jemandem darüber reden. Als sie geendet hatte, sah Harry sie mit großen Augen an.  
„So kennt man Draco ja gar nicht" musste er schmunzelnd zugeben. Daraufhin sah Hermine auch wieder etwas fröhlicher aus.  
„Da hast du wohl Recht, Harry. Mir war das alles auch ganz neu."  
„Ich hoffe nur, du rennst da nicht in dein Unglück Hermine" gab er nun aber wieder zweifelnd von sich.  
„Harry, das glaube ich nicht. Nur wird das wohl immer eine Liebe im Verborgenen bleiben müssen. Niemand darf davon erfahren. Stell dir mal die Reaktion seines Vaters vor."  
„Oh je, das will ich mir lieber gar nicht weiter ausmalen."  
„Kann ich mich auf dich verlassen Harry?"  
„ Na klar. Aber von nun an keine Geheimnisse mehr, ok? Du bist doch meine beste Freundin und ich will nur, dass du glücklich bist."  
„Das bin ich. Das bin ich wirklich."

Draco ahnte unterdessen nichts von dem Gespräch zwischen Hermine und Harry. Er kam nach ihrer gemeinsamen Nacht in den verlassenen Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum zurück und ließ sich auf eine Couch am Kamin fallen. Mit einem seligen Lächeln blickte er auf die Flammen und dachte an Hermine. Um schlafen zu gehen war er viel zu aufgedreht, außerdem hatte er ja schon ein wenig Schlaf im Raum der Wünsche abbekommen. Dort hatte er eng an Hermine gekuschelt in dem riesigen weißen Bett geschlafen wie ein Baby. So gut war es ihm schon lange nicht mehr gegangen. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben konnte er von sich sagen, dass er wirklich glücklich war. Das war eine ganz neue Erfahrung für ihn. Bisher war es für ihn immer Glück gewesen, wenn er es geschafft hatte, dass sein Vater stolz auf ihn war und das kam nur sehr selten vor. Aber mit dem, was er jetzt empfand war das ganz und gar nicht zu vergleichen. Wenn er nur an sie dachte und an die gemeinsamen Stunden, dann sprang das Herz in seiner Brust vor Glück und sein Bauch kribbelte, als würden tausende Schmetterlinge darin herum fliegen. Ja, er liebte sie wirklich aus tiefstem Herzen. Das war etwas, an das er bisher nicht geglaubt hatte. Er hatte es immer für ein Märchen gehalten, dass es Liebe wirklich gibt. Die einzige Art von Beziehung, die er bisher kannte, bestand aus Respekt, Gehorsam und Furcht. Ihm wurde auch bewusst, dass seine Mutter seinen Vater nie geliebt hatte, genauso wenig wie sein Vater seine Mutter liebte. In diesem Moment taten ihm die beiden unendlich leid. Sie wussten ja nicht, was ihnen da entging. So in Gedanken versunken bekam er gar nicht mit, dass die Tür aufging und jemand herein kam.  
„Ah, Draco! Wie ich sehe, sind Sie schon aufgestanden."  
„Äh, ja. Guten Morgen Professor Snape."  
„Geht es Ihnen denn heute besser, so dass wir unser Gespräch nun führen können?"  
„Ja Professor. Worum geht es denn?"  
„Hierum" sagte Snape und gab ihm einen Brief. Draco sah sich den Brief verwundert an, bis sein Blick auf das Siegel fiel. Jegliche Farbe war aus seinem Gesicht gewichen. Das war das Siegel des Dunklen Lords!  
„ER gab ihn mir gestern bei unserem Treffen und bat mich, Ihnen den Brief schnellstens auszuhändigen" gab Snape in einem unglücklichen Ton von sich.  
„Wissen Sie, worum es geht?"  
„Nein, er wollte, dass ich nichts Genaues weiß. Ich sollte Ihnen nur noch mal ins Bewusstsein rufen, dass mit seinen Aufträgen nicht zu Spaßen ist."  
Draco schluckte schwer, als er das hörte.  
„Aber wenn du Hilfe brauchst, dann bin ich für dich da" sagte Snape nun seltsam vertraut zu ihm. Draco konnte nur die Stirn runzeln. Er war viel zu verwirrt, um sich jetzt auch noch genauere Gedanken um Snape zu machen.  
„Danke Professor" erwiderte er deshalb nur während er weiterhin auf den Brief starrte.  
Snape spürte, dass Draco jetzt alleine sein wollte und ging deshalb.

Zitternd sah Draco auf das Papier. Das konnte nichts Gutes heißen, wenn ER ihm einen Brief zukommen ließ. ‚Am liebsten würde ich ihn ungeöffnet verbrennen. Ich will gar nicht wissen, was da drin steht.' ‚Wenn du das machst, dann wird er deine Eltern töten.' ‚Ja, aber ich habe Angst ihn zu öffnen.' ‚Es wird dir wohl nichts anderes übrig bleiben.' Damit hatte die Stimme in seinem Kopf wohl Recht. Vorsichtig brach er das Siegel auf und entfaltete das Papier. Er traute sich gar nicht zu lesen was da stand:

_Hallo Draco, _

ich habe eine wichtige Aufgabe für Dich.  
Beschaff mir den Ring des Salomon Er wird wahrscheinlich in einer kleinen Höhle am Ufer des Schwarzen Sees versteckt sein.  
Ich hätte auch jemand anderen gebeten dies zu tun, doch wie Du weißt, kann außer Dir und Severus keiner das Gelände von Hogwarts betreten.  
Und da ich für Severus andere Aufgaben geplant habe, wirst Du Dich darum kümmern.

Und denke immer daran, was mit Deinen Eltern passiert, solltest Du Dich mir widersetzen!

Oh je, das klang gar nicht gut. Was sollte er jetzt nur machen? Es wusste genau, was der Dunkle Lord mit seinen Eltern anstellen würde, wenn er nicht gehorchte. Der Tod war da noch die harmloseste Möglichkeit. Draco war ganz übel. Er musste mit irgendjemandem sprechen, nur mit wem? Snape wollte er nicht auf die Nase binden, worum es ging und Freunde hatte er keine. Zumindest keine, denen er wirklich Vertrauen schenkte. Doch halt, er hatte ja jetzt Hermine. Ihr vertraute er voll und ganz. Und sie war klug. ‚Sie wird sicher mit mir zusammen eine Lösung suchen' dachte er nun voller Zuversicht. Wenn jemandem etwas einfiel, dann Hermine.  
Doch bis heute Abend, wo sie sich wieder im Raum der Wünsche treffen wollten, konnte er damit einfach nicht warten. Er musste sich schon vorher mit ihr treffen, die Sache war zu wichtig, um sie aufzuschieben. Wie konnte er sie nur kontaktieren?  
‚Eine Eule!' Genau, das war die Rettung. Er würde ihr per Eule einen Brief zukommen lassen, das würde niemandem auffallen.  
Sogleich schrieb er ihr einen Brief und machte sich auf den Weg in die Eulerei.

Hermine war so erleichtert, dass sie jetzt einen Verbündeten hatte, mit dem sie ihr Geheimnis teilen konnte. Harry und sie hatten sich noch eine ganze Zeit unterhalten. Erst als Ron verschlafen die Treppe herunter kam, wechselten sie das Thema.  
Dieser wunderte sich nur, warum sie an einem Sonntag schon so früh auf den Beinen waren.  
„Warum bist du denn dann auch jetzt schon aufgestanden, wenn dir das zu früh ist, Ron?" wollte Hermine wissen  
„Weil ich Hunger habe" gab dieser kleinlaut zurück.  
Daraufhin brachen Harry und Hermine in schallendes Gelächter aus und Ron stimmte nach kurzer Zeit auch mit ein. ‚Das ist wieder mal typisch Ron, immer nur hat er Essen im Kopf' dachte Hermine lachend.  
Immer noch ausgelassen kichernd gingen sie gemeinsam in die große Halle, um zu frühstücken. Kurz nachdem sie an dem großen Tisch Platz genommen hatten, kam auch Draco mit ein paar anderen Slytherins in die Halle.  
„Man, da vergeht einem ja der Appetit, wenn man den gleich in der Früh sieht" meinte Ron ärgerlich schnaubend.  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass dir irgendetwas deinen gewaltigen Appetit verschlägt, Ronald" meinte Hermine bissig.  
„Was hat die denn?" fragte Ron nun Harry flüsternd und verdrehte dabei die Augen.  
„Ich weiß auch nicht" gab dieser grinsend zurück. Ron schien damit zufrieden zu sein, denn er widmete sich wieder seinem Essen. So bekam er auch nicht mit, wie Draco und Hermine gelegentlich zärtliche Blicke über die Tische hinweg tauschten.

‚Hab ich mir das eben eingebildet oder hat Potter mir tatsächlich grinsend zugezwinkert?' überlegte Draco verblüfft. Nein, er hatte sich mit Sicherheit nicht getäuscht. Was das nun wohl wieder sollte? Hoffentlich hatte Hermine ihm nicht alles erzählt. Das fehlte ihm jetzt gerade noch. Ein Potter, der sich auch noch dauernd über ihn lustig machte. Aber darauf würde er Hermine nachher eben auch gleich noch ansprechen.

Plötzlich war das allmorgendliche Flügelrauschen zu vernehmen, ehe die ganzen Posteulen in die Halle geschwebt kamen. Harry bekam wie immer seinen Tagespropheten und heute bekam Hermine auch einen Brief. Diese schaute verdutzt zu Harry, dann fiel ihr Blick kurz auf Draco, der ihr zuzwinkerte. ‚Was hat denn das nun wieder zu bedeuten?' dachte sie sich. Sie drehte den Brief um, doch es stand kein Absender darauf. Allerdings konnte sie auf dem Siegel das Symbol der Malfoys erkennen. Also war er doch von Draco. Aber was war so wichtig, dass es nicht bis heute Abend warten konnte? Neugierig öffnete sie den Brief:

_Hallo mein Engel, _

ich kann leider nicht bis heute Abend warten, Dich zu sehen. Es sind ein paar Schwierigkeiten aufgetreten, über die ich unbedingt mit Dir reden muss.  
Können wir uns in einer Stunde in der Bücherei treffen?

In Liebe Draco

‚Was ist denn nur passiert?' sie suchte über den Tisch hinweg seinen Blick und als er sie ansah, nickte sie ihm kaum merklich zu. Draco verstand und irgendwie sah er jetzt richtig erleichtert aus. ‚Das muss ja echt was Schlimmes sein' überlegte sie.  
„Was ist denn los?" wollte Harry flüsternd von ihr wissen.  
„Das weiß ich selber noch nicht so genau. Er will, dass wir uns in einer Stunde in der Bücherei treffen. Irgendwas muss passiert sein, denn eigentlich waren wir für heute Abend verabredet."  
„Hoffentlich ist es nichts Schlimmes" meinte Harry besorgt. Das hoffte sie allerdings auch, jedoch hatte sie ein ganz komisches Gefühl in der Magengegend.

Keinem der drei war aufgefallen, dass sie eifersüchtig beobachtet wurden. Pansy Parkinson hatte Draco die ganze Zeit aufmerksam im Visier. Dieses elende Schlammblut war also der Grund, warum er sie gestern so abfällig behandelt hatte. Das konnte ja nicht wahr sein. ‚Dafür wird er mir büßen! So einfach wird er mich nicht los! Ich weiß auch schon, wie ich ihm gehörig die Suppe versalzen kann! Der wird sich noch wundern' dachte sie ärgerlich schnaubend. ‚Mich für so ein dreckiges Muggelbalg einfach zu verstoßen! Aber nicht mit mir!' Hätte irgendjemand Pansy in diesem Moment angeblickt, so hätte er ihre Augen böse funkeln sehen.

Als Hermine fertig gefrühstückt hatte – vor lauter Aufregung bekam sie kaum noch einen Bissen runter – stand sie auf und ging Richtung Bücherei. Draco wartete noch einen Moment und machte sich dann ebenfalls auf den Weg. Er achtete peinlich genau darauf, dass er ja nicht zu sehr zu Hermine aufholte...wer wusste schließlich, wer alles zusah. Hermine steuerte in der Bibliothek eine ruhige Ecke ganz hinten an, Draco folgte ihr kurze Zeit später.  
Als beide sich vergewissert hatten, dass sie wirklich alleine waren, gaben sie sich erst einmal einen langen Kuss. Lächelnd sagte Hermine: „Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich es die paar Stunden ohne dich ausgehalten habe."  
„Das geht mir ganz genauso" antwortete Draco, doch Hermine konnte deutlich spüren, dass ihn etwas sehr bedrückte. Besorgt sah sie ihn an.  
„Was ist los Draco? Irgendetwas stimmt doch nicht." Wie Recht sie doch hatte. Ohne ein weiteres Wort hielt Draco ihr den Brief des Dunklen Lords hin. Hermine nahm den Brief an sich und begann zu lesen. Mit jeder Zeile, die sie las wurde ihr Gesicht blasser und blasser.  
„Draco, das ist ja schrecklich" mehr konnte sie dazu erst einmal nicht sagen. Wie sollte er aus dieser Situation nur wieder rauskommen?  
„Ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich jetzt machen soll Hermine" Draco klang total fertig, ja schon fast ein wenig weinerlich. ‚Er muss echt große Angst um seine Familie haben' dachte Hermine. Nach einer ihm fast endlos erscheinenden Zeit, in der sie gar nichts sagte, erwiderte sie: „Ich denke, wir sollten erst einmal herausfinden, was dieser Ring überhaupt ist, und warum er so interessant für Voldemort ist." Bei der Nennung SEINES Namens war Draco richtiggehend zusammen gezuckt.  
„Du solltest ihn lieber nicht bei seinem Namen nennen" gab er angewidert von sich.  
„Draco, es ist nur ein Name" sagte sie lächelnd. ‚Warum haben nur alle so viel Angst vor seinem Namen?'  
„Jedenfalls sucht er den Ring sicherlich nicht ohne Grund und wir sollten schnellstens herausfinden, welcher das ist."  
„Ja, du hast natürlich Recht. Doch woher bekommen wir diese Informationen?"  
„Na, ich würde sagen, du stehst mitten drin" lachte sie. Und auch er musste nach einem kurzen Moment lachen. ‚Wie gut es tut, mit ihr über solche Dinge zu reden und ihr Lachen ist so befreiend' dachte er still bei sich.  
„Sicherlich ist es ein sehr alter und unheimlich mächtiger Ring" murmelte Hermine vor sich hin und begab sich sofort auf die Suche nach ein paar Büchern, in denen sie hoffte, fündig zu werden. Mit einem kleinen Stapel kehrte sie schließlich zu Draco zurück und beide begannen in den Büchern zu blättern. Als Draco schon frustriert aufgeben wollte, strahlte Hermine plötzlich über das ganze Gesicht. „Ich hab was gefunden" und sie zeigte Draco den Absatz in dem Buch:

_Der Ring des Salomon: _

Von diesem Ring wurde erstmals 20 v. Chr. berichtet. Dieser Ring gehörte damals dem großen König Salomon.  
In arabischen Legenden heißt es, Salomos Siegel und der wahre Name Gottes seien auf seinem magischen Ring eingraviert. So wurde er in die Lage versetzt, den Dämonen zu befehlen. Leider weiß bis heute keiner, wo sich dieser Ring befindet. In den falschen Händen wären die Auswirkungen des Ringes fatal, da ihm außerdem nachgesagt wird, die Tore zu dämonischen Dimensionen öffnen zu können. Mehr ist über diesen Ring allerdings nicht bekannt

‚Na, das konnte ja heiter werden' dachte sich Hermine.  
„Draco, das klingt aber gar nicht gut."  
„Ja, das finde ich auch. Wenn dieser Ring in SEINE Hände fällt...nicht auszudenken, was er damit alles anrichten könnte" gab er geschockt von sich.  
„Ich glaube, wir brauchen Hilfe. Der Dunkle Lord darf diesen Ring niemals bekommen, das ist dir doch klar?"  
„Wen willst du denn um Hilfe bitten? Potter vielleicht?" fragte er sie herablassend.  
„Zum Beispiel. Harry ist gut in solchen Dingen, auch wenn du ihn nicht leiden kannst."  
Ein ärgerliches Schnauben war die einzige Antwort, die sie darauf bekam. Doch Draco fiel nach der Nennung Harrys wieder ein, was er Hermine noch fragen wollte:  
„Sag mal Hermine, hast du Harry von uns erzählt oder warum hat er mir beim Frühstück zugezwinkert?"  
„Er hat was?"  
„Weich mir nicht aus."  
„Na ja,...das war so...als ich heute morgen zurück kam, da wusste er schon Bescheid und hat auf mich gewartet um mich zur Rede zu stellen...was hätte ich denn tun sollen?"  
„Wie, er wusste schon Bescheid?" Draco klang jetzt richtig aufgebracht. „Warum hast du ihn nicht angelogen?"  
„Draco, ich konnte ihn nicht anlügen...er ist doch mein bester Freund." Darauf wusste Draco erstmal nichts mehr zu sagen. Solche Dinge wie Freundschaft, in der Art, wie Hermine sie gerade beschrieben hatte, kannte er einfach nicht.  
„Und wie hat er es herausgefunden?" fragte er nun wieder etwas ruhiger.  
„Mit der Karte des Rumtreibers...er hat uns darauf gesehen."  
„Was für eine Karte?" Nun war er ehrlich interessiert.  
„Die Karte des Rumtreibers ist eine magische Karte, auf der ganz Hogwarts mit allen darin befindlichen Personen zu sehen ist. Sie zeigt einfach jeden, zu jeder Zeit, an jedem Ort in Hogwarts."  
„Was? Du willst mir einen Bären aufbinden."  
„Nein, diese Karte gibt es wirklich. Er hat sie sozusagen von seinem Vater und dessen Freunden ‚vererbt' bekommen."  
„Und darauf konnte er uns die ganze Nacht beobachten? Hat er darauf auch gesehen, was wir machen? Ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen, wie so etwas aussieht."  
„Nein, er konnte uns nicht direkt die ganze Nacht sehen. Erstens ist der Raum der Wünsche auf der Karte nicht vorhanden und zweitens ist es ja kein Kino." Nun musste sie ehrlich grinsen bei dieser Vorstellung. Allerdings wäre das auch entsetzlich, wenn man jeden wie durch eine Kamera damit hätte beobachten könne, wann immer man wollte. Auf dem Klo...beim Duschen...'Denk am Besten gar nicht weiter Hermine' schollt sie sich in Gedanken selbst.  
„Und wie wusste er dann, dass wir uns getroffen haben?"  
„Er hat mich gestern Abend beobachtet, als ich losgelaufen bin und hat gesehen, dass ich mich mit dir beim Raum der Wünsche getroffen habe und wir dann auch dort rein gegangen sind. Anschließend hat er die Karte so verzaubert, dass sie ihn aufweckt, sobald ich wieder darauf erscheine und so wusste er, dass wir den Raum der Wünsche heute Morgen gemeinsam auch wieder verlassen haben. Den Rest konnte er sich an einer Hand abzählen." Nun war es also raus. Harry wusste von Draco und Draco wusste, das Harry es weiß. Hoffentlich war Draco jetzt nicht allzu sauer auf sie, weil sie nicht besser aufgepasst hatte. Doch entgegen jeder ihrer Erwartungen, begann dieser plötzlich zu lachen.  
Sie konnte ihn nur entgeistert ansehen. Als er sich wieder ein wenig beruhigt hatte, sagte er:  
„So viel Kreativität hätte ich Potter ja gar nicht zugetraut. An ihm ist ein richtiger Meisterdetektiv verloren gegangen." Erst war Hermine verblüfft, doch dann brach auch sie in schallendes Gelächter aus, in das Draco gleich wieder mit einstimmte.  
Nach Luft schnappend und mit Lachtränen in den Augen versuchte sich Hermine wieder zu beruhigen, aber die Vorstellung von Harry in einem Sherlock-Holmes-Kostüm war einfach zu komisch. ‚Und du hattest schon Angst, Draco würde dir die Hölle heiß machen' dachte sie insgeheim.  
„Mein Engel, was machst du denn heute Nachmittag? Jetzt wo wir einen ‚Verbündeten' haben, könntest du dich ja vielleicht mal für ein, zwei Stunden loseisen?" sagte er nach einiger Zeit erwartungsvoll.  
„Ich kann es versuchen, aber wollten wir uns nicht heute Abend treffen?"  
„Na klar, dabei bleibt es doch hoffentlich auch?"  
„Aber sicher" gab sie lächelnd zurück. Der Gedanke etwas mehr Zeit mit ihm verbringen zu können, gefiel ihr von Minute zu Minute besser.  
„Außerdem wollte ich dich fragen, ob du nächste Woche mit mir zusammen nach Hogsmeade gehen möchtest?"  
„Ist das dein Ernst? Du willst mit mir dahin gehen? Und was willst du sagen, wenn uns jemand zusammen sieht?"  
„Das lass mal meine Sorge sein" sagte er und zwinkerte ihr zu.  
„Na, ich weiß ja nicht so recht."  
„Wenn du nicht willst, dann werde ich das natürlich auch akzeptieren" gab er nun traurig zu.  
„Na, von nicht wollen hab ich ja nichts gesagt, oder?" fragte sie ihn nun verschmitzt lächelnd.  
„Also ist es abgemacht?"  
„Ja, genau das" erwiderte sie grinsend und musste erneut lachen, als er sie vor Freude hochhob und im Kreis wirbelte.

_

* * *

_

_Wie auch schon das letzte Mal würde ich mich freuen, wenn ihr mir ein Review dalasst und mir sagt, wie Euch die Geschichte gefallen hat!_


	3. Die Suche beginnt

_Hallo zusammen!_

_Da bin ich also wieder mit dem dritten Kapitel:D_

_Einen lieben Dank schicke ich natürlich wieder an Claudia und ihren treuen Freund den Duden+gg+ Ohne Euch wäre ich echt aufgeschmissen+lach+_

_Einen weiteren Dank an meine lieben Reviewer...ihr seid spitze! Und einen Gruß an meine Schwarzleser...es wäre nett, wenn ihr mir auch ein kurzes Feedback hinterlassen würdet! liebschau_

_Nun, aber genug gelabert...viel Spaß mit der Fortsetzung+g+_

_Eure Zauberfee_

* * *

**Kapitel 3 – Die Suche beginnt**

Als Hermine und Draco gerade wieder getrennte Wege gehen wollten, hielt Hermine ihn nochmals kurz zurück.  
„Draco, etwas gäbe es da noch..." verwundert sah er sie an  
„Was denn mein Engel?"  
„Also, wegen der Kommunikation...nun ja...wie soll ich sagen...wir können uns doch nicht jedes Mal eine Eule schicken, für den Fall dass einer den anderen außerhalb der verabredeten Treffen sehen muss...aus welchem Grund auch immer". Draco sah sie erst etwas irritiert an und schien zu überlegen. Nach endlos andauernden Minuten erwiderte er schließlich:

„Wie willst du es denn sonst machen? Ich bin eben alle mir bekannten Möglichkeiten durchgegangen, und ich sehe wirklich keinen anderen Weg"  
„Ich hab da schon so eine Idee...allerdings muss ich dafür erst noch ein paar Dinge besorgen und etwas nachlesen" gab sie grübelnd zurück. Man konnte ihr förmlich ansehen, dass es hinter ihrer Stirn schwer arbeitete.

„Na, dann sagst du mir deine Idee eben später am See" sagte er lächelnd und zog sie ein letztes Mal in seine Arme, um sie zu küssen. Hermine spürte nur noch seine warmen und weichen Lippen auf den ihren und konnte in diesem Augenblick an nichts anderes mehr denken. In Momenten wie diesen hoffte sie, die Zeit möge Still stehen, damit dieser Augenblick nie vergehen würde. Doch dieser Gefallen wurde ihr leider nicht getan. Für ihren Geschmack viel zu schnell war der Kuss vorbei und Draco sah ihr grinsend in die Augen.  
„Warum sind wir nur nicht im selben Haus gelandet?" fragte er sie gedankenverloren, fast als wäre ihm nicht bewusst, dass er laut sprach. „Dann könnten wir zusammen sein, ohne dass es jemanden stören würde."  
„Wer weiß, ob wir jemals zueinander gefunden hätten, würden wir im selben Haus sein?" gab sie lächelnd zurück.

„Wie meinst du denn das?" fragte Draco verwundert.  
„Na, überleg doch mal...entweder müsstest du dann in Gryffindor sein oder ich in Slytherin...und ob wir uns dann noch so anziehend fänden wie jetzt...?" Den Rest ihres Gedankens ließ sie unvollendet im Raum stehen. Draco schien auch so zu begreifen, was sie damit andeuten wollte. Zärtlich strich er ihr noch einmal eine störrische Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, eher er sich endgültig für ein paar Stunden von ihr verabschiedete.  
Hermine blieb zurück, damit sie die Bibliothek nicht gleichzeitig verließen und begann, die Bücherreihen nach dem gesuchten Exemplar abzuschreiten. Es dauerte nicht lange bis sie fand, was sie gesucht hatte. Sie kramte ein Pergament und eine Schreibfeder heraus, um eilig ihre Notizen auf das Papier zu kritzeln.  
Eine halbe Stunde später machte auch sie sich, mit einem versonnenen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, auf den Weg in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Da bist du ja endlich" wurde sie stürmisch von Harry begrüßt. „Hätte ich nicht vorhin mal einen kurzen Blick auf meine Karte geworfen und gesehen, dass du immer noch in der Bücherei bist, hätte ich mir ernsthafte Gedanken gemacht."  
„Tut mir Leid, hat etwas Länger gedauert", gab sie schuldbewusst zurück.  
„Das hab ich gemerkt" sagte Harry nun etwas milder. „Was war denn los?" Hermine sah sich als erstes besorgt um, ob auch ja niemand ihr Gespräch belauschen konnte, ehe sie begann, ihm die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen. Mit jedem Wort wich mehr und mehr Farbe aus Harry Gesicht und seine Lippen verwandelten sich langsam in einen schmalen Strich. So wütend hatte Hermine ihn schon lange nicht mehr gesehen.  
„Und was willst du nun machen?" war das einzige, das er mit gefährlich leiser Stimme von sich gab, als Hermine geendet hatte.

„Ach Harry...wenn ich das nur schon wüsste. Fest steht jedenfalls, dass wir uns auf die Suche nach diesem Ring machen müssen...schon allein, um den Schein zu wahren" gab sie betrübt zurück.  
„Wenn du willst, kann ich euch gerne bei der Suche helfen" sagte Harry vorsichtig, da er nicht wusste, wie Hermine auf dieses Angebot reagieren würde. Einen Moment lang sah sie ihn nur ungläubig an. „Ist das dein Ernst?"  
„Ja, klar...warum denn nicht?" wunderte sich Harry.  
„Na, überleg mal...gestern hättest du Draco am liebsten den Tod an den Hals gewünscht...deshalb." Harry überlegte einen Moment und fing dann breit zu grinsen an.  
„Von der Seite hab ich es noch gar nicht betrachtet. Ist schon komisch, was du mit mir alles anstellst" gab er nun lachend von sich.

„Wie meinst du denn das nun wieder?" Hermine verstand nur Bahnhof.  
„Na, du schaffst es mit deiner verliebten und verträumten Art, mit der du über ihn sprichst, sogar, dass ich meinem Erzfeind freiwillig helfen will." Nun musste auch Hermine herzlich lachen.  
„So habe ich das noch nicht gesehen" grinste sie.  
„Harry, nun was ganz anderes" wechselte sie kurz darauf abrupt das Thema.  
„Was denn?" fragte er verwirrt.  
„Hast du noch die Münze von der DA?"  
„Häh?" Harry verstand nun seinerseits kein Wort mehr. Er konnte den Zusammenhang einfach nicht begreifen. Was wollte Hermine denn nun mit dieser Münze?  
„Ich wollte dich bitten, dass du... sie mir... leihst" gab Hermine nun kleinlaut von sich.  
„Wofür denn das?" Harry kam immer noch nicht mit Hermines Gedankengängen mit.  
„Na ja, wenn ich zwei davon hätte, dann könnte ich sie so umfunktionieren, dass sie in beide Richtungen funktionieren..."  
„Und wozu brauchst du das?" Hermine schien die Situation peinlich zu sein, auch wenn Harry nicht verstand warum.

„Na...ich wollte eine davon Draco geben, damit wir wissen, wann der eine den anderen dringend sehen will..." Nun endlich ging Harry ein Licht auf, ein ganzer Ballsaal sogar.  
„Ach so! Man bin ich begriffsstutzig" lachte er nun. „Ich dachte schon, es käme etwas Schlimmes" grinst er eine immer noch peinlich berührte Hermine an. „Nach deiner Art danach zu fragen dachte ich eher, du möchtest, dass ich die DA-Treffen wieder ins Leben rufe."  
„Oh...nein...das natürlich nicht. Ich dachte nur, du hättest vielleicht etwas dagegen, wenn ich ihn in dieses Geheimnis einweihe."

„Naja, vor ein paar Tagen wäre das wohl auch noch so gewesen...aber nach der Aktion von heute Morgen...das war wirklich viel zu auffällig...selbst Ron hat sich gewundert."  
„Was...wirklich?" Hermine wurde eine Spur blasser im Gesicht.  
„Nein, so schlau ist er in Bezug auf solche Dinge nun auch wieder nicht" antwortete er lächelnd, während er nach der Münze in seinem Geldbeutel kramte. Endlich hielt er sie in Händen und reichte sie sogleich an Hermine weiter. Diese kramte nun ebenfalls nach ihrer eigenen Münze. Außerdem wühlte sie noch ein eng beschriebenes Pergament, ihren Zauberstab sowie zwei silberne Ketten hervor. Harry beobachtete sie gespannt.  
„Was machst du denn da jetzt genau?" wollte er von ihr wissen.

„Ich verändere die Zauber darauf so, dass sie nicht wie bisher nur in eine, sondern in beide Richtungen funktionieren. Also je nachdem wer dem anderen etwas mitteilen möchte, braucht derjenige dann nur noch die Münze mit dem Zauberstab berühren, und die andere Münze meldet sich zu ‚Wort'...sozusagen" erklärte sie.  
„Und wozu sind die Kettchen?"  
„Ich möchte sie als Amulette umfunktionieren, damit sie nicht so auffällig sind und außerdem kann man dann nicht übersehen, dass der andere einen dringend sprechen möchte."  
„Du hast wie immer an alles gedacht" erwiderte er nun schmunzelnd und sah Hermine gebannt dabei zu, wie sie ein paar Zauberformeln auf die Münzen sprach und diese dabei anfingen, hell zu glühen.  
„Es scheint funktioniert zu haben" freute sie sich sprach einen anderen Zauber, durch den die Münzen je ein Loch bekamen, durch welches man nun problemlos die Kette durchfädeln konnte. Dies tat sie auch sogleich. Als auch dies erledigt war, teste sie noch beide Münzen und nickte dann zufrieden. „Das war's schon" grinste sie.  
„Ich bewundere dich immer wieder Hermine."

„Harry...weißt du schon, was du den anderen sagen willst, weil ich heute Nachmittag schon wieder weg bin?"  
„Na klar! Ich brauchte mir ja nicht großartig was auszudenken." Hermine sah ihn mit einem verständnislosen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht an. „Wie meinst du denn das?"  
„Na...ich sag einfach, du würdest in ein Buch vertieft lernen" grinste er breit. Darauf musste auch Hermine lächeln. „Ich häng´ ganz schön viel über den Büchern, was?"  
„Ja, das schon...aber du wärst nicht Hermine, wenn das nicht so wäre" lächelte er sie sanft an und drückte ihre Hand. Hermine bekam ganz rote Ohren, als Harry das sagte. Sie war wirklich froh, so tolle Freunde zu haben.

_ooo_

Nach dem Mittagessen verabschiedete sich Hermine demonstrativ mit einem Buch in der Hand von Harry und Ginny. Ron war noch mal schlafen gegangen, da er heute ziemlich durch den Wind war. Als die beiden so ganz alleine im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen meinte Ginny plötzlich: „Findest du nicht auch, dass Hermine die letzten Tage irgendwie seltsam ist?"  
„Nein, was meinst du denn?" fragte Harry mit aufgesetzter Unschuldsmine.  
„Na, entweder ist sie total weggetreten und bekommt überhaupt nicht mit, was um sie herum vorgeht. Gestern Abend zum Beispiel habe ich ihr dreimal das Gleiche erzählt und sie hat es, glaube ich, immer noch nicht verstanden. Oder sie ist total nervös und aufgedreht, starrt alle paar Minuten auf die Uhr und rennt wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn durch die Gegend. Außerdem war sie letzte Nacht nicht in ihrem Bett."  
„Ginny, ich glaube, das bildest du dir ein" sagte Harry, bekam aber ein mulmiges Gefühl, da es nicht nur für ihn offensichtlich war, was mit Hermine vor sich ging.

„Also, wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich ja sagen, sie hätte sich verliebt...aber in wen kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Erst dachte ich ja, es wären Ron oder du..."  
„ICH?" fragte Harry erstaunt dazwischen, wovon sich Ginny allerdings wenig beeindruckt zeigte und einfach weitersprach.  
„...aber Ron beachtet sie seit gestern eigentlich so gut wie gar nicht mehr und bei dir bin ich mir inzwischen ziemlich sicher, dass du es nicht sein kannst, weil sie für dich nur tiefe Freundschaft empfindet."  
„Und warum denkst du, dass sie nicht in mich verliebt ist?" wollte Harry nun neugierig wissen und musste über Ginnys Ausführungen schmunzeln. Diese bekam einen roten Kopf und war auf einmal ziemlich stumm.  
„Das...das...darf ich dir nicht sagen" flüsterte sie fast. Nun war Harry allerdings doch überrascht. Was war daran nur so ein großes Geheimnis? Er wollte es aber vorerst auf sich beruhen lassen und nichts weiter dazu sagen. Vielleicht erzählte es Ginny ihm ja später einmal?  
„Ich hab ja heute morgen noch einen anderen Verdacht gehabt, wer es sein könnte, aber je länger ich darüber nach gedacht habe, um so unwahrscheinlicher wurde diese Möglichkeit" sprach sie nun schnell weiter, um das Thema zu wechseln.

„Und wen hattest du da im Verdacht?" fragte Harry, nun wieder neugierig geworden.  
„Malfoy" sagte sie so leise, dass Harry es beinahe nicht verstanden hätte. Nun fing sein Gehirn an zu arbeiten. Er hatte Hermine versprochen, niemandem davon zu erzählen, also musste er Ginny schnell wieder von diesem Gedanken abbringen.  
„Ginny, das ist nicht dein Ernst?" fragte er deshalb so entrüstet wie möglich.  
„Ich weiß es klingt blöd, aber heute morgen haben sie ständig über die Tische hinweg Blicke getauscht und das waren keine unfreundlichen wie sonst..." sagte sie nun fast ebenso leise wie das vorherige.  
„Ich glaube, das spinnst du dir zusammen." Wie sollte er sie nur von diesem Gedanken schnellstens wieder abbringen? Ihm war bewusst, dass es keiner außer ihm wissen durfte, es würde sonst eine riesiges Theater geben.

„Ich sagte ja, je länger ich darüber nachgedacht habe, umso abwegiger kam mir dieser Gedanke selbst vor...so wie er sie immer behandelt hat..." Ginny war richtig in ihrem Sessel zusammen gesunken, so peinlich war ihr diese Situation nun. ‚Warum musstest du auch ausgerechnet mit IHM über deinen Verdacht sprechen?" ohrfeigte sie sich in Gedanken selbst. Harry, dem nicht entgangen war, wie sehr sie ihre Offenheit bereute, versuchte nun schnell einzulenken „Ginny, tut mir leid. Ich weiß, du machst dir nur Sorgen um sie, aber da muss es eine andere Erklärung geben als Malfoy" sagte er deshalb freundlich, so dass Ginny sich ein wenig entspannte.  
„Ja, sicher hast du damit Recht" sagte sie nur. ‚Ich werde schon noch herausfinden, was da los ist' dachte sie allerdings verbissen.

_ooo_

Hermine hatte es sich mit ihrem Buch unter dem großen Baum am Schwarzen See gemütlich gemacht und wartete auf Draco. Während sie so dasaß, blätterte sie nachdenklich in dem Wälzer und blickte immer wieder den See an. Tiefe Denkfalten hatten sich auf ihrer Stirn gebildet. Sie merkte nicht, dass sie aus einiger Entfernung beobachtet wurde.

‚Wie ihre Haare so in der Sonne leuchten...wie flüssiges Gold wirkt das fast. Vorher ist mir das irgendwie nie aufgefallen' dachte Draco verzückt. Er konnte nicht weitergehen. als er sie so da sitzen sah, sondern musste stehen bleiben und den Anblick, der sich ihm da bot, erst einmal genießen. ‚Sie sieht wirklich aus wie ein Engel' überlegte er weiter und lächelte dabei glücklich. Sein Herz begann wieder schneller zu schlagen und auch das Kribbeln, das er immer verspürte, wenn er sie sah oder an sie dachte, war wieder da. ‚Dich hat's ja mächtig erwischt' grinste er in Gedanken zu sich selbst. Leise schlich er näher an sie heran und ließ sie dabei keine Sekunde aus den Augen. Hermine war so in Gedanken, dass sie ihn noch immer nicht bemerkt hatte. Selbst als er hinter ihr auf die Knie ging, bekam sie das nicht mit. Dementsprechend erschrak sie auch, als sich zwei starke Arme um ihren Bauch schlangen und ihr jemand auf den Hals küsste.

„Hast du mich erschreckt" bekam sie gerade noch so raus.  
„Entschuldige, das war nicht meine Absicht" gab er kleinlaut von sich.  
„Na, das will ich auch hoffen" lächelte sie nun zurück.  
„Was machst du denn da?" wollte er nun wissen  
„Das ist ein Buch über die Geografie des Schwarzen Sees" sagte sie nur.  
„Darüber gibt es ein ganzes Buch?" fragte er erstaunt.  
„Ja, scheinbar"  
„Und was hoffst du darin zu finden?"  
„Ich wollte nachsehen, ob irgendetwas über Höhlen am Schwarzen See bekannt ist."  
„Und?" Nun war auch seine Neugier geweckt.  
„Also richtige Höhlen gibt es da nicht...aber es soll sehr viele Grotten geben, deren Zugänge unter Wasser liegen. Diese wurden jedoch wegen der vielen Gefahren im See bisher kaum erforscht."  
„Na toll" meinte er nun frustriert.

„Nun mal nicht so schnell aufgeben" zwinkerte sie ihm zu. „Es gibt hier wenigstens eine Karte der bisher entdeckten Grotten und ihrer Zugänge" zeigte sie ihm auf einer anderen Seite des Buches.  
„Das ist ja wenigstens schon mal ein Anfang" sagte er nun schon wieder etwas fröhlicher. „Wenn ich dich nicht hätte" nuschelte er nun an ihrer Wange, während er ihr zärtlich einen Kuss dorthin drückte. Hermine legte das Buch auf die Seite, Draco drehte sie zu sich um und gab ihr einen langen Kuss auf den Mund. Sie strahlte ihn fröhlich und voller Tatendrang an. „Was möchtest du denn jetzt machen?"  
„Erstmal ein wenig die Sonne genießen." grinste er.

Er rutsche so zu dem großen Baum hin, dass er sich mit dem Rücken bequem daran anlehnen konnte, Hermine setzte sich vor ihn und kuschelte sich mit dem Rücken an seine Brust. Er legte ihr wieder die Hände um den Bauch die sie mit ihren festhielt. So genossen sie die Aussicht auf den heute ruhig daliegenden See und die Nähe des anderen.  
Hermine war so glücklich. Es fühlte sich so gut und so richtig an, hier mit ihm zu sitzen. ‚Das könnte ich stundenlang machen' dachte sie. Und Draco dachte in diesem Moment das Gleiche.

_ooo_

Beide waren so aufeinander konzentriert, dass sie nicht bemerkten, wie sie beobachtet wurden. Pansy Parkinson stand einige Meter entfernt hinter einem Felsen und konnte die Augen nicht von dem Pärchen vor sich abwenden. Sie hatte die Lippen fest aufeinander gepresst, so dass nur noch ein schmaler weißer Strich davon zu sehen war. Auf ihrer Stirn hatten sich tiefe Zornesfalten gebildet und ihre Hände hatte sie so fest zu Fäusten geballt, dass die Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Sie zitterte vor Wut. 'Dieser elende Dreckskerl! Aber ich weiß inzwischen, wie ich dir gehörig den Spaß verderbe' dachte sie böse.

Nachdem die beiden aufgestanden waren und sich ein weiteres Mal leidenschaftlich geküsst hatten, ehe sie sich zu einem Spaziergang um den See von ihr entfernten, hatte sie genug gesehen.  
Sie versteckte sich nun gänzlich hinter diesem Felsen, damit sie nicht zufällig von jemandem bei dem nun folgenden beobachtet wurde.

Sie zog eine kleine Phiole sowie einen fertig geschriebenen Brief und ihren Zauberstab aus ihrem Umhang.  
Nun öffnete sie das kleine Fläschchen und legte es sich in ihren Schoß. Anschließend nahm sie ihren Zauberstab, presste ihn sich an die Stirn und begann einen Gedankenfaden abzuziehen. Allerdings murmelte sie, wie sonst dabei unüblich, einen Zauberspruch. Dieser bewirkte, dass der Gedanke nicht aus ihrem Gehirn verschwand, sondern nur eine perfekte Kopie davon abgezogen wurde.  
Diesen Gedanken gab sie nun in die Phiole und verschloss diese sorgfältig. Anschließend packte sie ihren Zauberstab wieder weg, um eilenden Schrittes mit der Phiole und dem Brief in Richtung Eulerei zu gehen.

_ooo_

Draco und Hermine hatten davon absolut nichts mitbekommen. Viel zu sehr waren die beiden mit sich selbst beschäftigt. Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit beschlossen sie, noch ein wenig am See spazieren zu gehen und erhoben sich, nicht ohne sich dabei jedoch leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Hermine hängte sich gerade ihre Schultasche mit dem Buch über die Schulter, als Draco sie vor lauter Lebensfreude hoch hob und sich mit ihr im Kreis drehte, woraufhin beide herzlich lachen mussten. Hand in Hand gingen sie los und waren andauernd am Kichern. Immer wenn Hermine auf eine Stelle am Ufer zeigte, die sie sich von der Karte her gemerkt hatte, gingen beide so nah wie möglich ans Ufer und versuchten durch das dunkle Wasser etwas zu erkennen, was jedoch selten etwas brachte. Der See war einfach zu tief und fiel an den meisten Stellen schon in der Uferzone so steil ab, dass er wie ein großes schwarzes Loch wirkte.

„Oh man, der hat seinen Namen nicht zu Unrecht" gab Hermine frustriert von sich, als sie wieder an so einer Stelle angelangt waren, doch Draco schien ihr gar nicht zuzuhören.  
„Draco? Hast du was entdeckt?" fragte sie ihn nun verwundert.  
„Ich bin nicht sicher, aber ich glaube, da unten ist so etwas wie eine kleine Lichtquelle im Wasser" sagte er und zeigte auf eine Stelle unter Wasser.

„Wirklich? Wo denn?" Hermine konnte nicht entdecken, was Draco gemeint hatte. Er zog sie vor sich und zeigte dann wieder auf die eben benannte Stelle. „Du musst ganz genau hinsehen, aber da unten leuchtet irgendetwas ganz schwach."

Hermine kniff konzentriert die Augen zusammen und als sie es schon fast aufgeben wollte, entdeckte sie endlich die Stelle, die Draco meinte. Etliche Meter unter der Wasseroberfläche leuchtete etwas. Es war wirklich nur ganz schwach und sah auch nicht sehr groß aus, aber es war nicht zu leugnen. Es konnte auch keine Spiegelung der Sonne sein, denn diese hatte sich gerade hinter einer kleinen Wolke versteckt.  
„Tatsächlich" mehr konnte Hermine gar nicht sagen. Viel zu sehr war sie von dem, was sie da sah, fasziniert. Draco ging, stolz darüber, dass er die Stelle vor Hermine entdeckt hatte, ein paar Schritte rückwärts und fiel unangenehm auf sein Hinterteil.

„Was war denn jetzt?" fragte Hermine, die das aus ihrer Trance riss.  
„Ich bin irgendwo drüber gefallen" meinte er und blickte sich suchend um. „Da...dieser etwas größere Stein muss das wohl gewesen sein" schnaubte er wütend, stand auf und wollte den Stein ins Wasser werfen. Doch so sehr er sich auch anstrengte, dieser unscheinbare Stein ließ sich nicht hochheben. ‚Man könnte fast meinen er hätte ein Gewicht von einigen Tonnen' dachte Draco, während er sich abmühte. Hermine beobachtete das Schauspiel erst amüsiert, doch dann wurden mit einem Mal ihre Augen immer größer.

„Draco, warte mal" sagte sie nun aufgeregt und ging auf den Stein zu. Sie kniete sich davor hin, zog ihren Zauberstab, tippte den Stein damit an und murmelte etwas Unverständliches.  
Der Stein begann auf einmal seltsam bläulich zu schimmern und ein paar Symbole erschienen darauf. Doch das Symbol, welches Hermine sofort ins Auge stach, war der Davidstern. „Das Symbol Salomons" flüsterte sie ehrfürchtig. Draco, der bisher nichts begriffen hatte, bekam nun ebenfalls große Augen und kniete sich neben Hermine.

„Du meinst, wir sind hier an der richtigen Stelle?" fragte er aufgeregt.  
„Es sieht so aus. Das kann jedenfalls kein Zufall sein, dass dieser Stein hier herumliegt und unter Wasser irgendeine Lichtquelle ist" sagte sie grüblerisch. „Du hast ja gesehen, dass der Stein sich nicht bewegen ließ. Er ist hier so gut getarnt...wärst du nicht darüber gestolpert hätten wir ihn nie gesehen."  
„Das stimmt wohl. Und wenn ich nicht so sauer auf das Ding gewesen wäre, dass ich es ins Wasser werfen wollte..." gab er schmunzelnd zurück und rieb sich dabei seinen noch immer schmerzenden Po.  
„Wir müssen die Stelle irgendwie markieren, sonst finden wir sie nie wieder" überlegte Hermine.

„Aber wie?" fragte er nur. Hermine überlegte dann kurz und tippte einen Stein, der unmittelbar neben diesem besonderen lag, an und sprach einen kurzen Zauber darauf. Der Stein begann nun ebenfalls zu leuchten, in einem kräftigen Rot.  
„Meinst du nicht, das ist zu auffällig?" wunderte er sich.  
„Nein, denn er wird nur leuchten, wenn du oder ich in der Nähe sind" zwinkerte sie ihm zu.  
„Du denkst halt immer an alles" grinste er.

„Oh...da fällt mir etwas ein" sagte sie plötzlich geheimnisvoll und begann in ihrem Umhang etwas zu suchen. Irritiert sah er sie an ‚Was ist ihr denn jetzt wieder eingefallen?' Seine gedankliche Frage wurde kurz darauf beantwortet, als sie zwei Ketten mit jeweils einer Münze daran hervorzog und ihm eine davon gab.  
„Was ist das?" Nun verstand er gar nichts mehr.  
„Das ist unsere private... ‚Eulerei' sozusagen" lächelte sie geheimnisvoll.

Draco konnte nichts erwidern, sondern sah sie nur immer noch mit großen Augen fragend an.  
„Wenn du diese Münze mit deinem Zauberstab berührst und meinen Namen sagst, dann wird meine Münze ganz warm werden und ich weiß, dass du mich dringend sehen willst. Also komm ich schnellstmöglich in die Bücherei...ich denke, dort fällt es am wenigsten auf. Umgekehrt funktioniert das natürlich genauso. Wenn ich dich sehen muss, dann berühre ich meine Münze mit dem Zauberstab und sage deinen Namen. Anschließend wird deine Münze heiß und du kommst schnellstmöglich in die Bibliothek. Alles klar?"

„Ähm...ja...ich denke schon" stotterte Draco. „Wie heiß wird die Münze denn? Kann man sich daran verbrennen? Und was ist, wenn jemand anderer sie in die Finger bekommt? Kann der dich damit ebenfalls rufen?"  
„Also, die Münze wird nicht so heiß, dass du dich daran verbrennen könntest, aber doch schon so warm, dass du den Unterschied deutlich spüren kannst. Und nein, jemand anderes kann die Münze nicht benutzen...sie funktioniert nur bei dir" grinste sie nun frech.

Draco war platt. Immer schien sie alles zu bedenken und hatte auf so ziemlich alles eine Antwort. Er war mehr und mehr beeindruckt von den Fähigkeiten, über die er sich noch vor ein paar Tagen so lustig gemacht hatte. Er nahm ihre Kette und legte sie ihr zärtlich um den Hals. Dann befestigte er seine Kette und umarmte sie stürmisch.  
Hand in Hand schlenderten sie zurück zum Schloss, denn bald würde es Abendessen geben.

_

* * *

_

_Und...hat's Euch gefallen?...dann hinterlasst mir doch bitte ein Review+schmacht+ Vielleicht ringt sich ja auch der ein oder andere Schwarzleser dazu durch+hundeblickaufsetz+_


	4. Unerwartete Schwierigkeiten

_Hallo ihr lieben, da bin ich wieder+g+_

_Da ich jetzt erstmal ein paar Tage wegfahre bekommt ihr das nächste Kapitel schon heute...ich hoffe es gefällt Euch wieder, und die Zeit bis Dienstag wird euch nicht zu lang! Vorher werd ich wahrscheinlich nicht dazu kommen das nächste Kapitel hoch zuladen._

_Einen Dank an dieser Stelle wieder an meine liebe Beta Claudia+dolleknuddel+_

_Auch noch ein riesiges Dankeschön für Eure ganzen Reviews...ich hab mich tierisch darüber gefreut...was natürlich jetzt nicht heißen soll, ich will nicht noch mehr davon haben+gg+ Ich hoffe, ich habe beim Antworten niemanden vergessen!_

_Nun aber viel Spaß mit der Fortsetzung!_

_Eure Zauberfee_

* * *

**Kapitel 4 - Unerwartete Schwierigkeiten**

Narcissa Malfoy ging unruhig im Wohnzimmer auf und ab. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper, ihre Augen waren vom vielen Weinen schon ganz rot und geschwollen. Immer wieder starrte sie auf den Brief, den sie vor einer knappen halben Stunde mit einer Eule bekommen hatte. ‚Wenn Lucius das sieht, dann dreht er durch' dachte sie verzweifelt. Sie fühlte sich innerlich total zerrissen. Einerseits wollte sie ihren einzigen Sohn schützen und hätte den Inhalt dieses Briefes am liebsten für sich behalten. Andererseits wusste sie auch genau, dass Lucius sie bei solchen Dingen viel zu schnell durchschaute und dann war ganz und gar nicht mit ihm zu spaßen.

Das letzte Mal, als so etwas Ähnliches vorkam, lag sie anschließend einen Monat lang im St. Mungos, so sehr hatte er sie mit Cruciatus-Flüchen gequält. Er hatte nur mit den Flüchen aufgehört, weil sie ihn angewinselt hatte, er möge es endlich beenden und sie sterben lassen. Angewidert ließ er daraufhin von ihr ab.

In seinen Augen war sie ja so schwach und hatte immer noch viel zu viele Gefühle. Sie überlegte hin und her, was sie nur tun sollte, doch in der hintersten Ecke ihres Verstandes hatte sie schon längst entschieden was sie tun würde. Sie würde ihm den Brief zeigen, da Draco in Hogwarts wenigstens halbwegs vor ihm in Sicherheit war.  
Wieder fiel ihr Blick auf dieses entsetzliche Stück Papier.

_Sehr geehrte Mrs. Und Mr. Malfoy, _

_sicherlich interessieren Sie die Informationen, die ich Ihnen hiermit zukommen lasse. Es geht um Ihren Sohn Draco und das unwürdige Schlammblut Hermine Granger.  
Doch ehe Sie meine Worte als Lügen bezeichnen, habe ich Ihnen ein kleines Geschenk mitgeschickt, damit Sie sich am Besten selbst ein Bild von der bedrohlichen Lage machen können. _

Hochachtungsvoll Pansy Parkinson

Dem Brief lag eine kleine Phiole mit Gedankenflüssigkeit bei, die geheimnisvoll silbern glänzte.  
Narcissa war erst noch sehr amüsiert über diesen Brief und wäre diese Phiole nicht dabei gewesen, hätte sie über die versteckten Andeutungen darin herzlich lachen müssen, doch dies änderte sich schlagartig, als sie die Flüssigkeit in das Denkarium gegeben hatte und in die Gedanken blickte.

Was sie da sah hatte sie zutiefst entsetzt. Ihr geliebter Sohn Draco turtelte ausgelassen mit diesem Muggelbalg. Doch das Schlimmste an der ganzen Sache war für Narcissa: er sah so glücklich aus, wie sie ihn noch nie zuvor in ihrem Leben gesehen hatte. Diese Tatsache versetzte ihr einen kleinen Stich. Irgendwie konnte sie es nicht ertragen, nicht DIE Frau in Dracos Leben zu sein. Wäre er mit Pansy so glücklich gewesen oder mit einem anderen würdigen Mädchen, so hätte sie es ertragen können. Doch bei diesen Bildern wurde ihr übel.

Warum war Lucius heute nur zu einem außerplanmäßigen Treffen der Todesser gerufen worden? Wäre er zu Hause gewesen hätte er ihr diese Zwickmühle, in der sie saß, erspart. Es konnte nicht mehr lange dauern, bis er wieder zurück war. Das Treffen ging schon ein paar Stunden. Wieder begann sie im Flur des großen Hauses auf und ab zu gehen und mit jedem Schritt wandelte sich ihre anfängliche Trauer und ihr Entsetzen in Wut auf ihren Sohn. Wie konnte er ihnen, den überall hoch angesehenen Malfoys, nur so etwas antun? Entschlossen wischte sie sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, legte den Brief auf das kleine Schränkchen im Eingangsbereich und setzte sich in den danebenstehenden Sessel, um auf Lucius zu warten.

_ooo_

Draco und Hermine ahnten nichts von dem Ärger, der sich da über ihren Köpfen zusammenbraute. Nach dem Besuch am See waren beide, natürlich einzeln und mit großem Abstand, direkt in die große Halle zum Abendessen gegangen. Draco hatte gute Laune und scherzte ausgelassen mit Crabbe und Goyle, die sich anfänglich noch wunderten, dann aber gerne mit einstimmten. Immer wieder blickte er in Richtung Gryffindortisch und suchte Hermines Blick. Wenn sich ihre Augen einen Moment trafen, dann lachte er besonders ausgelassen. Er freute sich schon sehr darauf, sie bald im Raum der Wünsche wieder in seinen Armen zu halten.

Hermine war fast in ebenso ausgelassener Stimmung wie Draco und alberte mit Harry und Ron herum. Ginny warf ihr immer nachdenklichere Blicke zu. ‚Ich könnte schwören, dass da was läuft zwischen Hermine und Malfoy' grübelte sie wieder und wieder, schüttelte aber immer gleich den Kopf, wenn sie diesen Gedanken zu Ende gedacht hatte und verachtete sich selbst dafür, ihrer Freundin so etwas zu unterstellen. Als Ron sich gerade vor lauter Lachen an seinem Kürbissaft verschluckt hatte und diesen über den ganzen Tisch prustete, konnte auch Ginny nicht mehr anders und stimmte lauthals in das Gelächter der drei anderen mit ein.

Pansy saß am Slytherin-Tisch und hatte ein böses Lächeln aufgesetzt. ‚Inzwischen ist die Eule sicherlich angekommen' dachte sie immer wieder arglistig und freute sich schon auf die Reaktion von Lucius Malfoy. ‚Wahrscheinlich enterbt er ihn... oder noch Schlimmeres' sinnierte sie weiter. ‚Geschieht ihm ganz recht. Vielleicht fliegt er ja sogar von der Schule.' Bei diesem Gedanken musste sie verzückt lachen, aber es fiel niemandem großartig auf, da die Stimmung am Tisch heute so ausgelassen war.

Doch noch jemand anderes beobachtete die ganze Situation amüsiert. Albus Dumbledore hatte sich schon beim gestrigen Abendessen über die Heimlichkeiten von Draco und Hermine gewundert, doch heute war für ihn offensichtlich, was da vor sich ging und er sah dem Kommenden mit Wohlwollen entgegen. ‚Er wird sicherlich ein starker Verbündeter im Kampf gegen Voldemort' dachte er sich und lächelte verschmitzt. ‚Ich denke, ich werde Snape heute vom Aufsichtsdienst befreien, damit die beiden nicht Gefahr laufen, von ihm entdeckt zu werden' grübelte er weiter und klopfte sich in Gedanken selbst auf die Schulter für diesen Einfall. ‚Da wird der alte Lucius aber aus der Haut fahren, wenn er davon erfährt. So wie Miss Parkinson aussieht, ist das wohl nicht mehr allzu lange hin.'  
McGonagall riss ihn mit einer Frage über den morgigen Stundenplan aus seinen Gedanken und wunderte sich nur, wieso er ihr schmunzelnd antwortete.

_ooo_

„Hermine hast du schon alles für morgen fertig?" fragte Ron sie mit hoffnungsvoller Mine, als sie nach dem Essen wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum waren. „Natürlich! Was denkst du denn?"  
„Na genau das" gab er frech grinsend zurück. Hermine wollte erst etwas von wegen Eigenverantwortung und so erwidern, doch ihre Laune war viel zu gut, als dass sie ihm heute hätte einen Vortrag halten können. So seufzte sie nur gespielt genervt und rollte mit den Augen, während sie Ron ihre Aufzeichnung für den morgigen Unterricht gab.  
„Hermine, hast du Lust mit mir eine Runde Zauberschach zu spielen?" wollte Ginny wissen.  
„Ginny, du weißt doch ganz genau, dass ich dieses Spiel barbarisch finde" gab sie entrüstet aber lächelnd zurück. Ginny musste bei ihrem Gesichtsausdruck laut lachen und sagte:

„Genau deshalb frag ich dich ja immer wieder." Darauf stimmte Hermine fröhlich in das Lachen mit ein. Innerlich war Hermine schon total aufgewühlt, da es nur noch eine gute Stunde war, bis sie sich wieder mit Draco treffen wollte. Heute hatte sie allerdings vorgesorgt. Um nicht wieder andauernd auf die Uhr zu gucken, hatte sie diese mit einem Zauber belegt, der sie eine halbe Stunde vor dem Treffen aufmerksam machen sollte.  
„Menno, mir ist langweilig" maulte Ginny nun und sah Hermine flehend an.

„Vielleicht solltest du dann noch ein wenig lernen, das kann schließlich nicht schaden" meinte diese in gewohnter Lehrermanier. Ginny rollte mit den Augen und sah dann Harry ebenso flehend an, bis dieser Erbarmen hatte und sich bereit erklärte, mit ihr im Jungenschlafsaal noch eine Runde Schach zu spielen. Beim Verlassen des Gemeinschaftsraumes zwinkerte er Hermine noch zu, doch sie wusste auch so schon, dass Harry das extra für sie machte.

Sie sah Ron ein wenig bei seinen Hausarbeiten zu, als es plötzlich an ihrem Arm anfing zu vibrieren. Erst wollte sie laut aufschreien, doch dann fiel ihr wieder ihre verzauberte Uhr ein. Sie erschrak innerlich, weil es schon so spät war, und Ron keinerlei Anstalten machte ins Bett zu gehen. Was sollte sie denn jetzt machen? ‚Geh erstmal ins Bad und mach dich soweit fertig, vielleicht schafft Ron den Rest ja bis dahin' redete sie sich selbst Mut zu. Also stand sie auf und ging Richtung Waschraum. Ron sah nicht mal auf, sondern arbeitete konzentriert weiter.

Hermine ging unter die Dusche und kam nach knappen 15 Minuten wieder heraus. Mit einem Trocknungszauber befreite sie ihre Haare vom Wasser und bürstete diese dann sorgfältig. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihr, dass sie noch gute 10 Minuten Zeit hatte. Sie zog sich ihre frischen Klamotten an, um aber keine verwunderten Blicke dafür zu erhalten, beschloss sie ihren Umhang darüber zu ziehen. Sie überprüfte noch einmal ihr Aussehen im Spiegel, war damit sehr zufrieden und benutzte dann noch kurz ihr Parfum mit dem Geruch nach Vanille und Früchten. ‚Jetzt aber schnell, du hast nur noch fünf Minuten' sagte sie in Gedanken zu sich selbst. ‚Hoffentlich ist Ron endlich fertig' dachte sie und ging zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Doch Ron saß noch immer an derselben Stelle. ‚Das darf doch nicht wahr sein! Wie lange braucht der denn, um das bisschen abzuschreiben?' stöhnte sie innerlich auf. „Ron, bist du noch immer nicht fertig?"  
„Nein, ich kann mich irgendwie nicht mehr konzentrieren und verschreib mich dauernd."  
„Vielleicht solltest du dann besser ins Bett gehen und den Rest morgen früh abschreiben?" fragte sie ihn scheinheilig.  
„Ja, ich glaube du hast Recht" gähnte er, stand auf und ging endlich nach oben.  
‚Das war knapp...Verdammt...ich komm zu spät' hätte sie am liebsten laut los geschrieen, doch sie beherrschte sich. Eilig stürmte sie aus dem Gryffindorturm und hoffte nur, dass ihr jetzt nicht noch jemand in die Quere kam.

_ooo_

Draco ging unruhig auf und ab. ‚Wo bleibt sie denn nur?' dachte er besorgt. Wieder sah er auf die Uhr. ‚Sie ist schon fast zehn Minuten zu spät...hoffentlich kommt sie überhaupt noch!'  
Da...das waren doch eben Schritte! Schnell schlüpfte er in den Raum der Wünsche, den er schon heraufbeschworen hatte, für den Fall, dass jemand anderer als Hermine vorbeikommen würde. Angespannt lauschte er an der Türe. Die Schritte waren genau vor ihr verstummt.  
„Draco?" hörte er nun ein ängstliches Flüstern von draußen und atmete erleichtert auf. Es war Hermine. Schnell öffnete er ihr die Tür und zog sie stürmisch zu sich herein. „Ich dachte schon, du kommst nicht mehr" sagte er mit leicht vorwurfsvollem Ton.

„Die Befürchtung hatte ich auch schon" sagte sie sichtlich genervt.  
„Was war denn los?" wollte er nun wieder ganz sanft von ihr wissen.  
„Ron ist mit seinen Hausaufgaben nicht fertig geworden" maulte sie. Draco zog sie lächelnd in die Arme und gab ihr einen Kuss. Zärtlich erwiderte sie ihn, da die Berührung seiner warmen Lippen auf ihren sie auf der Stelle beruhigte. Sie spürte wieder diese Leidenschaft in sich, als Dracos Zunge die ihre berührte und er anfing ihre Zunge mit der seinen zu liebkosen. Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit löste er sich von ihr und sah ihr tief in die Augen. Bei diesem Anblick bekam Hermine wieder ganz weiche Knie und musste sich an Draco festhalten, um nicht zu fallen.

Dieser hob sie plötzlich auf seine Arme und trug sie zum Bett, ohne jedoch ihre Augen mit seinem Blick loszulassen. Er legte sie vorsichtig darauf und erst jetzt bemerkte Hermine, dass heute das ganze Bett mit weißen Rosenblättern bestreut war. Ihre Augen begannen vor Freude über diese liebevolle Geste ganz feucht zu glitzern. Vergessen war der ganze Ärger über Rons Trödelei. Sie legte Draco die Hände in den Nacken und zog ihn zu sich hinunter, wo sie gleich wieder in einem langen Kuss versanken.

Nach einer langen Zeit löste sich Draco von ihr und richtete sich ein klein wenig auf, um sie genau ansehen zu können. Er strich ihr kosend die Haare aus dem Gesicht und fuhr dann mit der Spitze seines Fingers die Linie von ihrem Nasenrücken bis hin zu ihrem Mund entlang. Diesen zeichnete er nach und genoss es dabei, zu beobachten, wie Hermine ein wohliger Schauer nach dem anderen über den ganzen Körper lief. Seine Fingerspitze glitt nun weiter über ihr Kinn an ihrem Hals entlang, bis zu den Knöpfen an ihrer Bluse. Dort hielt er an.  
Wieder sah er ihr tief in die Augen und lächelte ihr zu. „Ich liebe dich Hermine...mehr als mein eigenes Leben." Dies sagte er so ehrlich und aufrichtig, dass Hermine es nicht mehr vermeiden konnte, dass sich eine einzelne Freudenträne aus ihren Augen stahl.

„Ich liebe dich noch mehr" gab sie lächelnd zurück und streichelte seine Wange. Draco schnürte es regelrecht die Brust zu vor lauter Glück. Er hätte platzen können. Er wusste auch nach diesen zwei Tagen, die sie erst zusammen waren, dass er mit ihr sein ganzes Leben verbringen wollte. Sie war sein ganz privates Glück und nichts auf der Welt zählte mehr für ihn. Selbst seine Eltern waren unwichtig, solange er nur bei ihr sein konnte. „Ich möchte für immer mit dir zusammen sein" gab er etwas unsicher zu. „Mir geht´s nicht anders" strahlte sie. „Hältst du mich für total bescheuert, wenn ich dich nach der kurzen Zeit frage, ob du meine Frau werden willst?" Hermine bekam große Augen.

‚Hat er mich das wirklich gefragt?' Ihr blieben die Worte im Hals stecken und sie musste schwer schlucken. Draco, der Angst hatte, jetzt etwas falsches gesagt zu haben, wollte schon etwas hinzusetzen, doch sie legte ihm einen Finger auf den Mund und erwiderte mit rauer Stimme „bescheuert nicht, höchstens ein bisschen verrückt" und ihre Augen strahlten ihn an. Er wollte nicht weiter nachhaken, um den schönen Moment nicht zu zerstören. Irgendwann würde er sie das noch einmal ganz offiziell mit Kniefall und Ring und allem was dazu gehört fragen. Das nahm er sich ganz fest vor.

_ooo_

„ICH BRING IHN UM" konnte man Lucius Malfoys Stimme durch das Haus donnern hören. Er hatte so laut geschrieen, dass einige Gläser im Schrank zu Bruch gegangen waren und der Hauself sich in der hintersten Ecke des Hauses verkrochen hatte. Narcissa hätte es ihm gerne gleich getan, doch so saß sie nur wie vom Donner gerührt auf dem Sessel, in dem sie nun schon seit Stunden wartete und sah ihren Mann mit tränenüberströmtem Gesicht an.

„Wie kann er es wagen uns das anzutun? Hab ich ihm nicht von klein auf beigebracht, dass man mit diesem Abschaum nicht verkehrt? Und dann DAS" brüllte er nun wieder. „In dieses Haus braucht er nie wieder auch nur einen Fuß zu setzen" donnerte er weiter. „GOBBY!" schrie er nun nach dem Hauself. Dieser erschien auf der Stelle und machte sich so klein wie möglich, um dem Zorn seines Meisters nach Möglichkeit zu entgehen. „Du wirst auf der Stelle alle Sachen meines missratenen Sohnes zusammenpacken! ALLE! Hast du verstanden? Ich will im ganzen Haus nicht ein Teil von ihm mehr liegen sehen!"  
„Ja Meister" gab Gobby nun kleinlaut von sich und wollte gehen.

„Wenn du damit fertig bist, dann wirst du sie ihm nach Hogwarts bringen und den Brief, den ich jetzt schreibe wirst du ebenfalls mitnehmen" Lucius´ Stimme war nun gefährlich leise geworden.  
„Jawohl Gebieter" erwiderte der Hauself schnell und war auch schon verschwunden, ehe sich die Wut des Meisters doch noch auf ihn entlud.  
Lucius Augen funkelten gefährlich vor Zorn.  
„Was hast du denn nun mit unserem Sohn vor?" fragte Narcissa mit brüchiger Stimme.  
„WIR HABEN KEINEN SOHN MEHR!" schrie er ihr entgegen.

_ooo_

Snape war müde von dem Todessertreffen zurückgekehrt und ließ sich nun in einen Sessel vor dem Kamin seines Kerkers fallen. Der Dunkle Lord war heute enorm schlecht gelaunt gewesen und Snape verdankte es einzig seiner Begabung, ihm mit Worten zu schmeicheln, dass er heute nicht unter dem Cruciatus-Fluch leiden musste. Allerdings wollte der dunkle Lord mit keiner Silbe verraten, warum er so missgestimmt war.

Wurmschwanz hatte ihm heute fast ein wenig leid getan, als er berichtete, dass Lucius Sohn noch nicht wirklich weiter mit der Suche nach dem Ring war und für diese Nachricht etliche Flüche kassierte. Den Ring des Salomon, das war es also gewesen, was er von Draco wollte. Warum hatte er ihn deswegen nur noch nicht um Rat gefragt? Snape hätte seinem Patensohn gerne unter die Arme gegriffen, allerdings durfte der dunkle Lord davon natürlich nichts erfahren. So in Gedanken versunken schrak er ziemlich zusammen, als plötzlich der Hauself der Malfoys vor ihm stand.

„Was willst du hier?" fragte er ihn scharf.  
„Meister hat mich geschickt...soll Sachen von Sohn bringen...kleiner Herr sehr böse zu Gebieter war...Gebieter ihn nicht mehr sehen will" gab der Hauself geknickt von sich.  
Snape verstand kein Wort „Warum will er ihn nicht mehr sehen?"  
„Das weiß Gobby nicht, Sir" Der Hauself wurde immer kleiner. Die Situation schien ihm sehr unangenehm zu sein.  
„Und warum bringst du die Sachen Draco nicht selbst?"

„Das wollte Gobby...doch Gobby kann den kleinen Herrn nirgendwo finden, Sir" Diese Aussage machte Snape nun doch sehr stutzig. Allerdings war er zu müde und ausgelaugt, um sich weiter darüber Gedanken zu machen.  
„Dann lass die Sachen hier, ich werde mich morgen persönlich darum kümmern, dass er sie bekommt."  
„Vielen Dank Sir" sagte der Hauself und hielt ihm nun noch einen Brief, der an Draco adressiert war, unter die Nase. „Dies hier sehr wichtig ist, Sir."

„Ja, auch den wird er zuverlässig bekommen."  
„Gobby bedanken sich bei dem freundlichen Herrn" sagte er auf den Knien rückwärts rutschend und war augenblicklich verschwunden. Snape rieb sich müde über die Augen. ‚Was hat das nur zu bedeuten? Ich werde Draco morgen danach fragen' dachte er noch und war dann in seinem Sessel auch schon eingeschlafen.

_ooo_

Harry wurde mitten in der Nacht aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Was war denn nun los? Saß da jemand auf seiner Brust? Benommen angelte er nach seiner Brille setzte sie sich auf die Nase, so dass er erkennen konnte, dass es ein Hauself war, der da auf ihm saß und ihn mit großen Augen ansah. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und sagte „Lumos". Erst da erkannte er den Elfen.

„Dobby? Was machst du denn mitten in der Nacht hier" fragte er im Flüsterton.  
Doch Dobby antwortete nicht, sondern zog ihn am Schlafanzug in den Gemeinschaftsraum.  
„Dobby, was ist denn nur los?" wollte Harry, nun sichtlich sauer, wissen.

„Harry Potter es ist etwas Fürchterliches passiert" sagte Dobby gequält und begann Harry die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen, die ihm kurz zuvor sein Nachfolger bei den Malfoys berichtet hatte. Gobby konnte seinen kleinen Herrn nicht so einfach ins offene Messer rennen lassen, deshalb hatte er sich unter größter Selbstbestrafung dazu durchgerungen, Dobby zu informieren, um Draco zu warnen. Als Dobby seine Geschichte beendet hatte, war Harry weiß wie ein Laken und musste sich erst einmal setzen.  
„Dieses elende eifersüchtige Miststück" würgte er mühsam hervor. „Dobby, wir müssen Draco warnen!"

„Ja, aber wie Sir? Dobby konnte ihn nirgends finden"  
„Er ist im Raum der Wünsche, doch da werde ich mich selbst hinbegeben. Du gehst in Snapes Büro und holst Dracos Sachen und den Brief. So können wir ihn vielleicht für kurze Zeit glauben lassen, er hätte alles nur geträumt. Wenn du die Sachen hast, dann kommst du in den siebten Stock zum Raum der Wünsche und wartest dort vor der Tür, bis wir dich rein lassen...alles klar?"  
„Ja Sir, Harry Potter Sir, Dobby hat verstanden" sagte der Elf und war sogleich verschwunden. Harry hätte schwören können, es schelmisch in seinen Augen blitzen gesehen zu haben.

Schnell schlüpfte Harry in seinen Umhang und zog darüber seinen unsichtbarmachenden Tarnumhang. Danach schnappte er sich noch seine Karte und machte sich auf den Weg zu Draco und Hermine. Auf dem Weg dorthin überlegte er fieberhaft, wie er die beiden aufwecken konnte, ohne sie zu überraschen. Schließlich entschied er sich für die althergebrachte Art und Weise...er würde einfach anklopfen.  
Endlich war er im siebten Stock angelangt und dort sah er auch schon Dobby auf ihn warten.

Dieser sah ihn verwundert an, denn er konnte hier nirgendwo eine Tür entdecken. Als Harry dann auch noch damit begann, auf und ab zu schreiten zweifelte er wohl vollends an dessen Verstand. ‚Ich muss in den Raum zu Hermine und Draco' betete Harry in Gedanken immer wieder. Als die Tür erschien überlegte er, ob er erst einmal nachsehen sollte, ob es überhaupt geklappt hatte, entschied sich dann aber dagegen und klopfte gleich an. Es kam keine Reaktion. Er klopfte wieder und behielt dabei angestrengt die Karte des Rumtreibers im Auge, nicht, dass er noch jemanden mit seinem Geklopfe anlocken würde. Wieder kam keine Reaktion aus dem Raum. ‚Ein letztes Mal noch, dann gehst du einfach rein' nahm er sich vor.

Plötzlich hörte er Stimmen aus dem Raum. Nach einem ziemlichen Tumult in dem Zimmer hörte er Schritte näher kommen und die Tür öffnete sich einen spaltbreit.  
„Potter?" hörte er Draco fragen und sein verwundertes Gesicht sprach Bände.  
„Hallo Malfoy, entschuldige, wenn ich mitten in der Nacht störe, aber es ist wirklich äußerst wichtig!"

„Ich wüsste nicht, was so wichtig sein sollte" gab Draco mürrisch zurück. Anstatt zu antworten trat Harry einen Schritt auf die Seite und ermöglichte Draco so den Blick auf die Sachen, die Dobby gebracht hatte. Dracos Augen wurden groß, als er erkannte, dass das da vor der Tür seine Sachen waren. Er konnte nur darauf starren und fand einfach keine Worte mehr.  
Nun lugte auch eine verschlafene Hermine um die Ecke. Als sie sah, was Harry in der Nacht von ihnen wollte, öffnete sie die Tür und ließ Harry und Dobby mit Dracos Sachen in das Zimmer. Leise schloss sie die Tür hinter den beiden wieder und zog den wie angewurzelt dastehenden Draco auf die Couch am Kamin.

Als alle Platz genommen hatten, sah sie unschlüssig von einem zum anderen und sprach schließlich Harry an: „Am Besten erzählst du mal ganz von vorne, was du weißt."  
Harry erzählte, wie er mitten in der Nacht von Dobby geweckt wurde. Dobby erzählte die Geschichte, die er von Gobby gehört hatte und Harry vervollständigte dann mit dem Weg hierher die Begebenheiten. Dann gab er Draco den Brief von seinem Vater.  
Draco starrte immer noch stumm vor sich hin und nahm den Brief nur widerwillig und mit zitternden Händen entgegen. Hätte Hermine nicht ganz fest seinen Arm gehalten und ihn aufmunternd angesehen, hätte ihn wohl der Mut verlassen und der Brief wäre ungeöffnet geblieben.

Draco blickte stumm auf das Pergament vor sich, und nach den ersten paar Zeilen liefen ihm tatsächlich Tränen über das Gesicht. Hermine wurde bei diesem Anblick Angst und Bange und auch Harry ahnte, dass dies nichts Gutes zu bedeuten hatte.  
Als er zu Ende gelesen hatte, fiel ihm der Brief aus der Hand. Schluchzend vergrub er das Gesicht an Hermines Schulter. ‚Was hat den sonst so selbstsicheren Draco Malfoy nur so niedergemacht, dass er hier vor mir ungeniert anfängt zu heulen?' fragte sich Harry und griff nach dem Brief. Was er da las, verschlug auch ihm die Sprache

_Hiermit entbinde ich Dich aus jeglichen Rechten und Pflichten als unser Sohn. Du wirst nie wieder einen Fuß in unser Haus setzen und solltest Du mir einmal auf der Straße über den Weg laufen, dann erwarte keine Gnade von mir.  
Du hast tiefste Schande über den Namen Malfoy gebracht und unser aller Leben in den Schmutz gezogen.  
Wie konntest Du Dich nur mit einem wertlosen Schlammblut einlassen? Du brauchst es auch gar nicht zu leugnen! Die gegen Dich vorgebrachten Beweise sind erdrückend! Miss Parkinson war so vernünftig uns zu informieren. _

Lucius Malfoy

Draco hatte seine Sprache nun scheinbar wieder gefunden, zumindest versuchte er etwas zu sagen. „Woher weiß sie es nur?" flüsterte er heiser.  
„Wahrscheinlich hat sie euch heimlich beobachtet" gab Harry leise zurück.  
„Dafür werde ich sie büßen lassen" sagte er nun verbittert.

Hermine sah ihn an, zog ihn in seine Arme und wiegte ihn wie ein Baby, ehe sie ihm leise ins Ohr raunte: „Das bringt doch auch nichts, mein Schatz. Damit tust du ihr noch einen Gefallen, denn sie hätte endlich wieder deine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit."  
Draco schnaubte nur ärgerlich. Er wusste einfach nicht mehr weiter. Vor ein paar Minuten war alles noch so schön und perfekt gewesen und nun stand er vor einem Trümmerhaufen.

„Das Beste wird sein, wenn wir morgen um ein Gespräch bei Dumbledore bitten" sagte Harry vorsichtig. Doch entgegen all seiner Erwartungen nickte Draco nur. Harry empfand in diesem Moment tiefes Mitleid für Draco.  
Ein leises Räuspern von Dobby riss alle Anwesenden aus ihren Gedanken. „Der Direktor erwartet euch bereits. Dobby hat ihn informiert, nachdem er Mister Malfoys Sachen geholt hat."  
„Das war eine gute Idee, Dobby" sagte Harry freundlich.  
Sodann machte sich die kleine Gruppe mitten in der Nacht auf den Weg zu Dumbledores Büro.

_

* * *

_

_Hat es Euch wieder gefallen+hoff+ Oder war es Euch diesesmal zu fluffig?schreibt mir doch ein Review und teilt mir Eure Meinung mit! ;)_


	5. Große Veränderungen

_Hallo Ihr Lieben!_

_Ihr seid echt einfach nur spitze! So viele liebe Kommentare...einfach klasse!_

_Als kleines Dankeschön, kommt hier für Euch das nächste Kapitel! ;)_

_LG Zauberfee_

**

* * *

****Kapitel 5 – Große Veränderungen**

Auf dem Weg dorthin kam es Hermine seltsam still und bedrückend im Schloss vor. Fast so, als hätte ganz Hogwarts die Luft angehalten, um zu erfahren, was der alte Direktor jetzt unternehmen wollte. Draco fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl und wirkte auf Harry sehr niedergeschlagen. Hätte Hermine ihn nicht an der Hand genommen und schon fast hinter sich hergezogen, hätte Harry geschworen, dass Draco einfach umgekehrt und davon gelaufen wäre. Doch Hermines Nähe gab ihm die nötige Kraft weiter zu laufen.

Als die vier am steinernen Wasserspeier ankamen blieben sie ratlos stehen. Dobby, der bisher ebenso stumm gewesen war wie die drei anderen, drehte sich erstaunt zu Harry um und sah ihn mit großen Augen verwundert an.  
„Harry Potter Sir, wollen nicht reingehen?"  
„Doch Dobby, nur ehrlich gesagt weiß ich das aktuelle Passwort gar nicht" Dobby schien auf einmal ein riesiges Licht aufzugehen, eher er beschämt das Passwort nuschelte. Harry war sich nicht sicher, doch es hörte sich fast an, als hätte er irgendetwas mit ‚Popelgeschmack' gesagt.

Der steinerne Adler begann sich zu drehen und die vier stiegen schnell auf die Treppe, die sie mit nach oben vor Dumbledores Bürotür nahm. Harry wollte gerade anklopfen, als von innen auch schon ein „Herein" ertönte. Erstaunt sah er sich nach den drei anderen um. Draco und Hermine sahen ebenso überrascht aus der Wäsche wie er, nur Dobby lächelte ein wenig.  
Da weder Draco noch Hermine Anstalten machten die Türe zu öffnen, holte Harry einmal tief Luft, ehe er verunsichert die Türklinke herunter drückte. ‚Was wird Dumbledore nur mit uns machen?' überlegte er angespannt.  
„Guten Abend ihr drei, nehmt doch Platz", begrüßte der Direktor sie freundlich und augenblicklich schien die bisherige Anspannung weniger zu werden.

„Guten Abend Professor" murmelten die drei verlegen. Sie kamen sich ziemlich fehl am Platz vor, um halb zwei in der Früh in des Direktors Büro. Unsicher setzten sich alle drei auf die ihnen angebotenen Stühle.  
„Dobby hat mir bereits erzählt, was vorgefallen ist" brachte Dumbledore die Situation auf den Punkt und ersparte ihnen somit lange Worte. „Es tut mir sehr Leid Draco, das dein Vater so viel Unverständnis zeigt, doch der alte Lucius kann einfach nicht aus seiner Haut. Nicht einmal für seinen einzigen Sohn" Dumbledore schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. Draco sackte noch ein wenig mehr auf seinem Stuhl zusammen. Hätte Hermine in diesem Moment nicht aufmunternd seine Hand gedrückt, wäre er wohl sofort wieder in Tränen ausgebrochen. Man konnte seine Verzweiflung fast mit Händen greifen, so fertig machte ihn diese Sache.

Draco atmete zitternd ein und aus, ehe es mühsam aus ihm herausbrach: „Was soll ich denn jetzt nur machen Professor? Die Schule hat vor gerade mal zwei Wochen begonnen und nun kann ich nirgendwo hin mehr zurück."  
Dumbledores Blick ruhte eine Zeit lang auf dem Slytherin, ehe er sachte weiter sprach. „Vorerst wirst du natürlich hier bleiben, genau wie deine Habseligkeiten. Dobby wird sie in einem der Gästezimmer unterbringen, so dass du jederzeit dran kannst, solltest du etwas brauchen.

Und wenn du möchtest, dann kannst du dieses Zimmer auch sehr gerne während der Sommerferien benutzen, sollte sich bis dahin keine andere Lösung ergeben haben." Den letzten Satz sagte er mit Blick zu Hermine, die auch ohne weitere Worte verstand, was Dumbledore damit hatte sagen wollen. Sie nickte ihm zu und sah Draco aufmunternd an. „Ich werde meine Eltern fragen, ob du mit zu uns kommen kannst" sagte sie und Harry sah, wie sein Gesicht gleich viel erleichterter aussah. ‚Noch vor einer Woche hätte Draco nicht einen Fuß in ein Muggelhaus gesetzt und nun wird er da vielleicht sogar mit einziehen' schmunzelte er in Gedanken. Dumbledore schien ähnliche Gedanken zu haben, denn auch um seine Mundwinkel zuckte es verdächtig.

„Professor, was soll ich denn mit meinen Hauskollegen machen? Diese Nachricht wird sich doch in rasender Geschwindigkeit herum sprechen und auch der Grund dafür..." den Rest des Satzes vervollständigte er nicht. Dumbledore und auch Harry und Hermine wussten aber auch so, was er damit sagen wollte. Seine Hauskameraden würden ihn fertig machen wo es nur ging, das war allen Anwesenden klar.

„Nun, für den Fall, dass du es nicht mehr aushalten solltest, kannst du dein Zimmer auch gleich beziehen, doch du solltest deinen Freunden eine Chance geben, dich zu verstehen" sagte Dumbledore, dem allerdings nicht entgangnen war, dass Draco bei dem Wort ‚Freunde' verächtlich geschnaubt hatte. „Ich werde morgen Professor Snape davon in Kenntnis setzen, dass es dir jederzeit frei steht, den Slytherin-Kerker zu verlassen, um in deine eigenen Räume zu ziehen" Draco schien eine riesige Last von den Schultern zu fallen. „Danke Professor" war das einzige, dass er mühsam aussprach und Harry konnte deutlich sehen, dass er erneut mit den aufsteigenden Tränen kämpfte.

„Nun aber zu einer anderen Sache" sagte Dumbledore in die Stille hinein und die drei sahen ihn überrascht an. „Draco, was genau will Lord Voldemort von dir?" Draco fröstelte bei diesem Namen, doch er nickte und sammelte seine Gedanken für eine Antwort.  
„Er möchte, dass ich ihm den Ring des Salomon beschaffe" erwiderte er.

Dumbledore sog scharf die Luft ein und legte die Stirn in Falten. „Das also hat der alte Fuchs geplant." Er schüttelte den Kopf, so als ob er sagen wollte, dass ihm das auch selber hätte einfallen können; er atmete tief durch und blickte von einem seiner Schüler zum nächsten, ehe er bedächtig fortfuhr: „Wie weit seid ihr mit euren Recherchen bisher gekommen?" wand er sich an Hermine. Diese sah ihn überrascht an, so als ob sie nicht erwartet hätte, dass Dumbledore überhaupt in Betracht zog, das sie bereits begonnen hatten, danach zu suchen.  
Schließlich nickte sie und begann zu erzählen.

„Wir haben heute in einem Buch nach bisher entdeckten Höhlen rund um den Schwarzen See gesucht, da Voldemort andeutete, der Ring wäre in eben einer von diesen versteckt. Allerdings gibt es nur ein paar Grotten, die ausschließlich unter Wasser zu erreichen sind. Draco und ich haben uns ein wenig umgesehen und dabei eine kleine, schwache Lichtquelle im Wasser entdeckt sowie einen verzauberten Stein, auf dem ein Davidstern verborgen war" Sie schien froh darüber, dieses Geheimnis endlich los zu werden.

Dumbledore zog überrascht die Augenbrauen zusammen und sagte dann amüsiert „Hermine, ich bin immer wieder überrascht über Deine Auffassungsgabe." Hermine bekam augenblicklich einen roten Kopf und blickte verlegen zur Seite. Daraufhin musste sogar Draco wieder lächeln. Er streichelte behutsam ihre Hand, die er zuvor noch immer fest umklammert hatte. „Ja, meine Hermine ist schon etwas ganz besonderes" sagte er sehr leise, aber laut genug, dass alle ihn hören konnten. Hermines Kopf schien noch eine Spur dunkler zu werden, ehe sie abwehrend die Hand hob. „Das ist doch nichts besonderes" gab sie nur achselzuckend zurück.

_ooo_

„Lucius, wie konntest du das tun?" fragte zur selben Zeit eine ziemlich verzweifelte Narcissa Malfoy. „Egal was auch immer er getan hat...selbst seine Beziehung zu diesem Schlammblut...DAS hat er wirklich nicht verdient!" sagte sie mit bebender Stimme. Doch Lucius lachte nur hämisch. „Narcissa meine Liebe...du verweichlichst zusehends" sagte er mit einem Anflug von Ekel in der Stimme. Narcissa blickte betroffen zu Boden. Sie wagte es nicht, auch nur ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, zu sehr fürchtete sie sich vor dem, was dann auf sie zukommen würde.

Lucius allerdings sprach ungerührt weiter. „Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ich ihn einfach so ungestraft davon kommen lasse? Nach allem was er unserem Namen angetan hat? Er hat uns mit Schmutz besudelt und der Dunkle Lord ist ziemlich ungehalten was ihn betrifft. Wenn wir nicht wollen, dass auch wir seinen Zorn zu spüren bekommen, dann muss Draco bestraft werden...und dieses unreine Muggelbalg am besten gleich mit!"  
„Aber muss es denn ausgerechnet auf diese Art sein?" fragte sie sehr leise.  
„JA" brüllte er nur. „Sicher wird er bald seine Sachen auspacken und dann bekommt er, was er verdient" sagte er gefährlich leise, währen ein grausames Lächeln seinen Mund umspielte.

_ooo_

Dobby hatte die drei zu dem Zimmer begleitet, welches Draco nun zur Verfügung stand und verschwand kurz, um die Sachen aus dem Raum der Wünsche zu holen, dessen Tür er vorhin absichtlich nicht geschlossen hatte, um nun wieder Zutritt zu haben.. Sie standen betreten da und keiner wollte so recht die Tür öffnen, um in das Zimmer zu gehen. Plötzlich drehte Draco sich zu Harry um, sah ihm genau in die Augen und murmelte „Danke Potter!" Selbst das Potter war ohne eine Spur von Arroganz. Harry sah ihn verblüfft an und lächelte dann. „Dazu sind Freunde schließlich da." Nach diesem Satz starrte Draco ungläubig von Harry zu Hermine und wieder zurück. „Du siehst mich als deinen Freund?" fragte er verdattert. „Nach allem was ich euch in den letzten Jahren angetan habe?"

„Na ja, sagen wir mal, Du bist zumindest auf dem besten Weg zu so etwas wie einer Freundschaft!" gab Harry breit grinsend zurück und klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter. „Nur das Potter solltest Du in Zukunft weglassen" sagte er mit einem Zwinkern.  
Daraufhin musste sogar Draco lächeln. „Das wird aber ne gewaltige Umstellung für mich."

Ohne Vorwarnung fiel Hermine Harry plötzlich um den Hals und flüsterte glücklich in sein Ohr: „Danke, dass du ihm eine Chance gibst." Darauf wusste Harry nichts zu sagen. Er drückte sie nur einen Moment fest an sich und fühlte ganz tief Innen, dass er das Richtige getan hatte. Da nun die Blockade von allen dreien endlich abgefallen zu sein schien, ging Draco auf die alte und in dem riesigen Schloss beinahe unscheinbar wirkende Holztür zu, drückte die Klinke und öffnete sie vorsichtig. Der Raum wirkte klein und kahl, nicht mal einen Kamin schien es zu geben. Im ersten Moment wirkte es auf Draco wie die kleine Besenkammer, die ihn mit Hermine zusammen gebracht hatte und er musste ein wenig lächeln.

Doch dann fiel im auf, dass gar kein Platz war, um ein Bett hinein zu stellen. Grübelnd drehte er sich zu den beiden anderen um, doch noch ehe einer von ihnen ein Wort sagen konnte ertönte ein leichtes Plopp hinter ihnen und Dobby war mit Dracos Sachen zurück. „Bist du dir sicher, dass wir hier richtig sind?" fragte Draco den kleinen Hauself unsicher.  
Dieser nickte verwundert. Als sein Blick jedoch an Draco vorbei in das Zimmer fiel, begriff er, warum die drei sich nicht sicher waren und Dobby begann zu lächeln.

„Dumbledore dachte, sie würden sich ihr Zimmer gerne selbst einrichten, Sir."  
„Dobby, da ist kein Platz um etwas einzurichten, es passt noch nicht einmal ein Bett hinein" gab Draco nun leicht wütend zurück.  
„Alle Gästezimmer in Hogwarts sehen erst so aus, Sir. Das spart Platz, Sir" sagte Dobby und man konnte sehen, dass er sich nun köstlich amüsierte. Draco wollte schon etwas Böses antworten, als Hermine sich plötzlich gegen die Stirn schlug und laut lachte. Harry und Draco drehten sich verwundert zu ihr um und verstanden nicht, warum sie auf einmal ihren Zauberstab zog. „Du möchtest auf alle Fälle einen Kamin, nicht?" fragte sie Draco, auch wenn es mehr wie eine Feststellung klang. Sicheren Schrittes ging sie nun in die kleine Kammer, tippte eine Wand an und sprach laut und deutlich „Kamin". Die Wand veränderte sich, wurde um ein gutes Stück breiter und ein großer Kamin erschien.

Draco blickte zu Harry und beide mussten ein ziemlich erstauntes Bild abgegeben haben, denn Hermine lachte nun wieder und erklärte: „Das ist ein magisches Zimmer. Du deutest einfach auf die Stelle, wo etwas hin soll und sagst dann klar und deutlich, was da entstehen soll und schon verändert sich der Raum nach deinen Wünschen." Die beiden Jungs schienen noch immer nicht zu begreifen. „Soll das Fenster da größer werden oder sollen es gar mehrere werden?" fragte sie nun an Draco gewand.

„Äh...zwei große...mit einer breiten Fensterbank wären nicht schlecht" gab dieser vorsichtig zurück. Hermine ging nun zu dem kleinen Fensterchen, das bisher dort angebracht war, tippte es mit dem Zauberstab an und sagte „größer" und das Fenster tat sogleich wie ihm geheißen. Als sie es groß genug fand, tippte sie es erneut an und sagte „verdoppeln" und daneben erschien ein zweites, genau gleich großes Fenster. Nun tippte Hermine die beiden unteren Enden der eben entstandenen Fenster an und sagte „Fensterbank" und es entstand eine kleine Fensterbank. Sie sagte „breiter" und die Fensterbänke wurden so breit, dass man bequem darauf sitzen konnte.

Endlich schien Draco begriffen zu haben, worauf es ankam und er ging sehr vorsichtig zu einer der Wände und sagte „Bett". Das Zimmer tat wie ihm geheißen und es erschien ein schmales Bettgestell. Draco schien davon nicht gerade begeistert zu sein und Hermine musste lauthals lachen als sie sein Gesicht sah. „Es funktioniert ein bisschen so wie der Raum der Wünsche" sagte sie noch immer lachend zu ihm.

„Du musst dir schon auch ein wenig vorstellen, wie es aussehen soll, wenn es fertig ist." Draco atmete tief durch und deutete erneut auf das Bett „größer" und es wurde ein wunderschönes großes und gemütlich aussehendes Bett daraus. Der Raum passte sich wiederum der Größe an, die nun benötigt wurde und langsam glich es einem richtigen Zimmer. Nachdem Draco den Bogen nun raus hatte, fand er richtig Spaß daran, das Zimmer einzurichten. Immer schneller wirbelte er durch den Raum, tippte oder deutete irgendwo hin und ließ neue Möbel und Einrichtungsgegenstände erscheinen. Auf diese Art entstanden nicht nur ein Schreibtisch mit einem Stuhl, sondern auch einige Teppiche, eine gemütliche Sitzgruppe vor dem Kamin, ein Kleiderschrank, ein Nachttischchen, einige große Lampen und ein großer Spiegel.

Zufrieden sah sich Draco nun um und nickte. Doch Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und meinte: „Du hast etwas ziemlich Wichtiges vergessen." Draco als auch Harry und sogar Dobby sahen sie fragend an. Hermine jedoch ging schnurstracks auf eine freie Ecke des Zimmers zu, tippte sie an und sagte „Badezimmer", worauf eine Tür an der Stelle erschien, die sie eben berührt hatte. Endlich steckte sie ihren Zauberstab wieder ein und öffnete die neu entstandene Tür, warf einen Blick in das Badezimmer, nickte und schloss die Türe wieder.

Die drei anderen sahen sie erstaunt an. Selbst Dobby schien nicht zu wissen, dass man auf diese Art sogar neue Zimmer entstehen lassen konnte. „Woher wusstest du eigentlich wie das funktioniert?" durchbrach Harry an Hermine gerichtet die eben entstandene Stille.  
„Ich glaube, ich habe in Geschichte Hogwarts mal was darüber gelesen, es ist mir nur nicht gleich eingefallen" antwortete sie achselzuckend. Dobby trug nun Dracos Sachen in das Zimmer und dieser begann sogleich, seine Koffer auszuräumen. Er kramte einige Klamotten und Bücher heraus und suchte einen neuen Platz dafür.

„Sollte noch etwas fehlen Sir, wird Dobby es gerne an Gobby weitersagen, Sir. Gobby ist sicherlich froh, die Sachen von Mister Malfoy zu finden, Sir" warf Dobby dazwischen. Über Dracos Gesicht huschte ein Schatten, eher er freundlich zu dem Hauselfen sagte: „Danke Dobby. Sollte mir etwas auffallen, gebe ich dir sofort Bescheid."

„Warum heißt euer neuer Hauself eigentlich fast wie der alte?" wollte Harry nun wissen. Draco lächelte „Weil mein Vater sich so schlecht an neue Namen gewöhnen kann." Mit wehmütigem Blick leerte er weiter seinen Koffer, ehe er mitten in der Bewegung innehielt.  
Hermine sah ihn erstaunt an „Was ist denn Draco?" fragte sie zaghaft. „Diese Statue da, die gehört nicht mir" gab Draco grübelnd zurück.

Im nächsten Moment zuckte er allerdings die Schultern und wollte mit der Begründung „Da hat Gobby sich wohl vergriffen" weiter machen. Doch Hermine griff beherzt nach seiner Hand und hielt ihn zurück. Mit Denkfalten auf der Stirn betrachtete sie die in dem Koffer liegende Statue und Draco sah seine Freundin gespannt an . Auf den ersten Blick sah sie wie eine ganz normale Staue aus, die eine Schlange, welche sich um ein Schwert wand, darstellte. Dieses Schwert steckte in so einer Art Felsen, welcher den Standfuß bildete.

„Hast du diese Statue bei euch zu Hause schon einmal gesehen?" fragte sie nun Draco. „Nein, eigentlich nicht. Ich kann mich an dieses Teil nicht erinnern" gab dieser zurück. Hermine dreht sich abrupt zu Dobby um: „Hol bitte sofort Professor Dumbledore!" Dobby blickte sie einen Moment zweifelnd an, doch dann war er auch schon verschwunden.  
„Was ist denn los Hermine?" wollte nun auch Harry wissen.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber ich kenne diese Statue von irgendwo...und ich bringe sie mit nichts Gutem in Verbindung" gab sie zögernd zurück. Draco war nach dieser Aussage nun einiges blasser im Gesicht geworden. „Du meinst, mein Vater hat mir das Ding mit Absicht mitgeschickt? Um mich damit zu bestrafen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber es wäre eine Möglichkeit" antwortete sie vorsichtig. Draco ließ sich auf einen der vor kurzem entstandenen Sessel fallen und sah ungläubig auf seinen Koffer. Hermine setzte sich auf den Sessel neben ihn und nahm zaghaft seine Hand. „Es wird schon nicht so schlimm sein" sagte sie leise zu ihm, doch Harry fiel deutlich der beunruhigte Unterton in ihrer Stimme auf. Auch er nahm auf einem der Sessel Platz und so warteten die drei auf die Ankunft des Direktors. ‚Ob Dumbledore in dieser Nacht wohl viel Schlaf abbekommt?' fragte sich Harry in Gedanken und musste grinsen.

Kurz darauf konnten sie schon Schritte auf dem Gang hören, die eilig näher kamen. Besorgt ging Dumbledore direkt auf den Koffer zu und blickte lange Zeit stumm auf den vor ihm liegenden Gegenstand. Hermine, Harry und Draco waren inzwischen aufgestanden und warteten gespannt auf Dumbledores Reaktion. Nachdenklich strich dieser sich über seinen Bart, ehe er seinen Zauberstab zog und die Statue damit antippte. Noch ehe er einen Zauberspruch murmeln konnte, kam mit einem Mal Leben in die Schlange, die kräftig in Dumbledores Zauberstab biss. Dumbledore sog schneidend die Luft ein. „Miss Granger, das war sehr umsichtig, mich zu holen. 20 Punkte für Gryffindor." Hermine wurde leicht rot. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet für ihren nächtlichen Ausflug heute auch noch Punkte zu bekommen.

„Was ist denn mit dieser Schlange, Professor?" wollte nun Harry wissen.  
„Hätte Hermine nicht so umsichtig reagiert, hätte die Schlange wohl den jungen Mister Malfoy in die Hand gebissen und ihm wäre wohl nicht mehr zu helfen gewesen, da das Gift dieser Schlange innerhalb von Minuten tötet" antwortete dieser leise und besorgt.  
Draco war bei diesen Worten ganz blass geworden und seine Hände hatten angefangen zu zittern. „Er wollte mich wirklich umbringen!" gab er betroffen von sich.

„Es sieht leider so aus" antwortete der Professor bedrückt. Hermine hatte sich bei diesen Worten an Dracos Arm geklammert. Ihr schien erst jetzt bewusst zu werden, dass sie ihn beinahe verloren hätte. Draco zog sie zärtlich in seinen Arm und flüsterte ein leises „Danke" in ihr Ohr.

_ooo_

Noch immer müde schlug Snape die Augen auf. Er hatte die ganze Nacht in seinem Schreibtischstuhl verbracht, wie er mit Zorn feststellte. Langsam kamen die Erinnerungen an den gestrigen Abend zurück. An das Todessertreffen und auch an den Hauself der Malfoys, der plötzlich mit Dracos Sachen in seinem Zimmer stand. Suchend blickte Snape sich in seinem Zimmer um. Hatte er das etwa nur geträumt? Nein, er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er erst danach eingeschlafen war. Doch warum waren die Sachen und auch der Brief so plötzlich wieder verschwunden? Ruckartig stand er auf, ehe sein Blick auf die Uhr fiel. ‚Mist, es gibt schon Frühstück' brummte er in Gedanken. Da würde er wohl bis zum Unterricht warten müssen, ehe er Draco alleine ansprechen konnte. Glücklicherweise hatte dieser heute in der vierten Stunde bei ihm Zaubertränke. Snape streckte sich einmal kurz, ehe er sich auf den Weg in die große Halle machte.

_ooo_

Draco, Harry und Hermine hatten sich noch eine ganze Weile unterhalten, nachdem Dumbledore wieder gegangen war. Als sie dann doch einmal einen Blick auf die Uhr warfen, stellten sie entsetzt fest, dass es schon fast 6 Uhr morgens war. An Schlaf war also nicht mehr zu denken. ‚Das kann ja heute heiter werden...vor allem bei Snape' dachte Harry gereizt. Gequält beschlossen sie, gleich in die große Halle zum Frühstücken zu gehen.

Harry und Hermine saßen schon am Gryffindortisch, als Ron sich zu ihnen gesellte. Grinsend blickte er von einem zum anderen. Beide hatten tiefe Ringe unter den Augen und sahen so aus, als würden sie gleich vor Müdigkeit in ihrem Frühstück landen.  
„Habt ihr beide heute Nacht durchgemacht?" wollte er amüsiert wissen.

„So was ähnliches" gab Hermine schroff zurück und selbst Ron fiel auf, dass sie heute keine besonders gute Laune zu haben schien. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und blickte sich langsam in der großen Halle um. Als er gerade zum Slytherin-Tisch sah, bemerkte er, dass Draco genauso müde aussah wie seine beiden Freunde. „Habt ihr mit Malfoy ne Party gefeiert und mich nicht mit eingeladen?" fragte er lachend, woraufhin Hermine ärgerlich schnaubte und einfach aufstand. „Was ist denn mit der schon wieder?" wand er sich verwundert an Harry, doch dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf und stand ebenfalls auf. Harry wusste, warum Hermine so schlecht drauf war, nur konnte er dies Ron schlecht sagen. Sie hatte nicht verkraftet, dass Draco fast vor ihren Augen zu Tode gekommen wäre, wenn sie nicht so ein gutes Gedächtnis besessen hätte. Ron schien sich zwar zu wundern, was das Verhalten seiner beiden Freunde anging, doch er aß in aller Ruhe weiter.

_ooo_

Harry und Hermine hatten sich vor dem großen Eingangsportal auf die Stufen gesetzt und starrten still auf die Ländereien Hogwarts. Nach einiger Zeit setzte auch Draco sich zu ihnen und legte Hermine den Arm um die Schultern. In diesem Moment war es ihm egal, ob jemand sie so sehen würde. Außerdem würde Pansy früher oder später sowieso dafür sorgen, dass es die ganze Schule wusste, dessen war er sich sicher. Doch zu ihrem Glück kam nicht einer heraus, der sie hätte sehen können. Scheinbar hatte heute niemand gleich in der ersten Stunde Kräuterkunde oder Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, so dass keiner aus dem Schloss musste. Sie saßen eine Zeit lang so da, ehe Hermine plötzlich zu schluchzen begann und den Kopf an Dracos Schulter vergrub.

Dieser zog sie nur noch enger zu sich hin und streichelte ihr beruhigend den Rücken. Noch immer sprach keiner ein Wort. Sie wussten auch so wie es den jeweils beiden anderen ging. Als Hermine sich wieder beruhigt hatte und Draco ihr zärtlich die Tränen von den Wangen wischte, sagte Harry: „Wir müssen langsam los, sonst kommen wir zu spät zu Verwandlung." Die beiden anderen nickten. In diesem Jahr hatten sie bis auf Pflege magischer Geschöpfe alle Kurse zusammen. So machten sie sich zusammen auf den Weg in McGonagalls Klassenzimmer. Unterwegs trafen sie nur Pansy und Goyle. Pansy bebte vor Zorn, als sie die drei so einträchtig nebeneinander laufen sah und Goyle blieb vor Erstaunen der Mund offen stehen. Doch die drei beachteten sie gar nicht. Goyle nahm sich allerdings fest vor, Draco zu fragen, was das eben sollte.

_ooo_

Beim Klassenzimmer angekommen sahen sie, dass die Tür bereits offen stand und so gingen sie zu ihren Plätzen. Kurze Zeit später trudelten auch die anderen Schüler ein und nahmen eilig auf ihren Stühlen Platz. Ron setzte sich atemlos neben Harry, während ein fröhlicher Neville neben Hermine Platz nahm. Pansy wollte sich gerade auf ihren eigentlichen Platz neben Draco setzen, als dieser sie böse anfunkelte. Unsicher blieb sie stehen und wusste nicht, was sie jetzt machen sollte. Er wusste also, dass sie ihn verraten hatte. In diesem Moment kam auch schon McGonagall und ging geradewegs auf Pansy zu.

„Miss Parkinson, der Direktor erwartet sie in seinem Büro" sagte sie streng und setzte dann ihren Weg zum Lehrerpult fort. Pansy war kreidebleich geworden, nickte aber und machte sich auf den Weg zum Büro des Direktors. McGonagall blieb hinter ihrem Tisch stehen und blickte nachdenklich von einem Schüler zum anderen, ehe ihr Blick auf Neville hängen blieb. „Mister Longbottom, wären Sie so freundlich mit Mister Malfoy den Platz zu tauschen?" fragte sie, ließ dabei allerdings deutlich heraus hören, dass sie keinerlei Widerspruch duldete. Nun war es an Neville zu erblassen, doch er nickte wortlos und nahm seinen neuen Platz ein. Draco setzte sich neben Hermine und nun ging eine deutliche Unruhe durch den Reihen der Schüler.

Nicht nur die Slytherins fingen aufgeregt an zu murmeln, sondern auch die Gryffindors. „Was soll denn das jetzt? Die kann doch diesen Affen nicht einfach neben Hermine setzen" flüsterte Ron aufgebracht zu Harry. Und auch Seamus konnte er deutlich hören: „Das kann sich Hermine doch nicht einfach gefallen lassen!" Doch Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Sie wird schon ihre Gründe haben" Bei einem Blick in Harrys Gesicht wusste Ron, dass ein weiteres Nachhaken zumindest in Moment nichts brachte, also verschob er es auf später.  
McGonagall brachte die Klasse durch ein Klopfen mit dem Zauberstab an der Tischkante zur Ruhe. „Wir wollen uns heute damit beschäftigen, einen Becher in einen Vogel zu verwandeln" und führte diesen Zauber auch sogleich vor.

„Wie sie wissen, ist es schon schwer genug, ein Tier in etwas Lebloses zu verwandeln, umgekehrt wird das ganze aber noch viel anspruchsvoller, deshalb erwarte ich, dass sie mit ihrer ganzen Aufmerksamkeit an dieser Aufgabe teilnehmen" sprach sie weiter und blickte dabei vor allem Hermine und Draco an. Harry war klar, worauf sie anspielte und die beiden anderen schienen es ebenfalls zu verstehen. Während Harry noch einen kurzen Moment nachdachte, versuchte Ron schon die gestellte Aufgabe zu lösen und nuschelte gerade den angegebenen Zauberspruch. Doch statt sich in einen Vogel zu verwandeln, bekam sein Becher nur Flügel und flatterte jetzt aufgeregt durch das Klassenzimmer. Die hinteren Reihen brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus und kurz darauf lachten alle, sogar McGonagall. Endlich besserte sich die Stimmung im Klassenzimmer wieder, wie Harry mit Genugtuung feststellte.  
„Mister Weasley, sie sollten den Zauberspruch das nächste mal etwas deutlicher sprechen, dann klappt es auch" sagte McGonagall nun in gespielt strengem Ton, doch Harry sah, dass ihre Mundwinkel noch immer amüsiert zuckten.

_

* * *

_

_Vergesst mir nicht, das Review-Knöpfchen zu streicheln! ;)_


	6. Pansys Gewissen

_Hallo ihr Lieben!_

_Auch hier geht es wieder weiter! ;)_

_Einen Dank wie immer an meine liebste Beta Claudia und natürlich an alle, die mir so fleißig Reviewt haben!_

_Nun aber genug des Geredes, ihr wollt ja schließlich wissen, wie es weiter geht, oder+scheinheiligschau+_

_LG Zauberfee_

**

* * *

Kapitel 6 – Pansys Gewissen **

Pansy war mit einem sehr schlechten Gefühl in der Magengegend vor dem Büro des Direktors angekommen. ‚Sicher ist es wegen Malfoy' dachte sie grimmig. ‚Doch er hat es nicht besser verdient. Hoffentlich hat sein Vater ihn enterbt' grollte sie weiter. Der Wasserspeier, der mit einem Mal die Treppen freigab, riss sie aus ihrer Grübelei. Mit fest aufeinander gepressten Lippen und zu Fäusten geballten Händen stieg sie auf die oberste Stufe, die sie nach oben brachte. Vor der Bürotür hatte sie gerade die Hand zum Klopfen erhoben, als diese sich auch schon öffnete.

Pansy war bisher noch nie in diesen Räumlichkeiten gewesen. Sie hatte es trotz der vielen Streiche, die sie den Gryffindors in den letzten sechs Jahren gespielt hatten, immer geschafft, nicht vom Direktor erwischt zu werden. Umso erstaunter wanderte nun ihr Blick durch den Raum, als sie vorsichtig eintrat. Die vielen seltsamen Instrumente und die großen Regale, welche voll gestopft mit Büchern waren, erstaunten sie doch sehr. Ihre Augen wurden noch größer als ihr Blick auf Fawkes fiel. Noch nie hatte sie einen echten Phönix gesehen. Gerade als sie sich den wunderschönen Vogel näher ansehen wollte, räusperte sich jemand hinter ihr. Pansy zuckte regelrecht zusammen, so sehr hatte sie Fawkes' Anblick gefesselt.

„Guten Morgen Miss Parkinson. Setzen Sie sich" sagte der Direktor freundlich aber bestimmt und deutete auf einen der Stühle vor seinem Schreibtisch. Pansy tat wie ihr geheißen, doch sie traute sich nicht, Dumbledore ins Gesicht zu sehen. Wie gerne säße sie jetzt in ihrem Unterricht. „Guten Morgen Professor" nuschelte sie unsicher vor sich hin.  
„Nun, ich nehme an, Sie wissen, warum ich Sie hierher gebeten habe?" wurde sie streng gefragt. Pansy sah auf und erst jetzt konnte sie sehen, dass der Direktor nicht böse, sondern eher betrübt aussah. Sie war nach diesem Anblick nicht mehr fähig etwas zu sagen, also nickte sie nur.

„Mister Malfoy hat Ihretwegen ganz schönen Ärger bekommen" setzte Dumbledore seine Ansprache fort. In Pansy kochte die Wut auf Draco wieder hoch. „Er hat es nicht anders verdient" gab sie sehr leise, aber dafür umso bösartiger zurück.  
„Ich weiß, dass Sie das so sehen. Dennoch glaube ich, dass Ihnen die Reichweite Ihres Handelns nicht bewusst ist."  
„Ach nein? Ich bin mir sicher, er hat alles verdient, was sein Vater nun tut." Ihre bisherige gespielte Ruhe war verflogen.  
„Dann hat Mister Malfoy Ihrer Meinung nach also auch den Tod verdient?" fragte der Direktor zweifelnd mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Den Tod?" nun war Pansy ganz weiß im Gesicht geworden. „Er wollte ihn töten?"  
„Ja, das wollte er. Wäre seine von Ihnen so verachtete Freundin nicht mit einer so wahnsinnig schnellen Auffassungsgabe gesegnet, würde Mister Malfoy heute Morgen nicht mehr unter uns weilen."

Jegliche Farbe war aus Pansys Gesicht verschwunden. Sie war zu keiner Antwort mehr fähig. ‚Das habe ich doch nicht gewollt. Ich wollte ihn doch nur bestrafen, dafür dass er mich einfach so abserviert hat...aber ich wollte ihn nicht töten...er sollte doch nur vernünftig werden' arbeitete es hinter Pansys Stirn. Dumbledore schien ihre Gedankengänge zu erraten, deshalb fuhr er leise fort: „Der alte Lucius hat seinem Sohn eine ziemlich alte Statue geschickt. Sie gehörte einst Salazar Slytherin persönlich und nachdem sie aktiviert wird, tötet der Biss der darauf befindlichen Schlange innerhalb weniger Minuten" erklärte er.

„Das...das...wusste ich nicht...ich wollte...ihn...doch...nur bestrafen" stotterte Pansy mühsam.  
„Das ist mir durchaus bewusst, Miss Parkinson. Aber vielleicht hätten Sie einfach einmal das Gespräch mit Mister Malfoy suchen sollen?"  
„Er hätte mir doch nicht zugehört" nun klang sie richtig verbittert.  
„Haben Sie es denn mal versucht?" lächelte Dumbledore verständnisvoll.

„Nein...ich...dann...hätte...ich...ihm ja sagen müssen...was ich...für ihn...empfinde." Den Schluss des Satzes hätte Dumbledore beinahe nicht verstanden, so leise hatte sie gesprochen. Dumbledore nickte verstehend und verzichtete auf weitere Ausführungen. Er wusste auch so, dass es ihr Leid tat. Eine Kleinigkeit musste er allerdings noch mit ihr klären:

„Sicher verstehen Sie, dass es für Sie beide besser ist, wenn Sie im Unterricht nicht mehr an einem Tisch sitzen." Sie nickte nur.  
„In den Stunden, in denen Sie mit den Gryffindors Unterricht haben, möchte ich Sie bitten, in Zukunft neben Mister Longbottom Platz zu nehmen. Ich denke, dass ist für Sie auch gleichzeitig Strafe genug." Als sie erstaunt aufsah, entdeckte sie, dass Dumbledore nun ein fröhliches Glitzern in den Augen hatte. Dieser alte Mann wurde für sie immer wunderlicher. Allerdings atmete sie doch erleichtert auf, dass er sich keine anderen Strafen für sie ausgedacht hatte, oder sie gar der Schule verwies.

„Das wäre dann alles, Miss Parkinson" sagte er nun sehr freundlich und entließ sie wieder in ihren Unterricht. Verwandlungen war fast vorbei, so machte sie sich gleich auf den Weg zum Klassenzimmer für Geschichte der Zauberei.

_ooo_

Nach der Stunde bei McGonagall liefen Hermine, Harry und Ron in die Richtung des Klassenzimmers für Geschichte. Tief in Gedanken versunken lief Draco kurz hinter ihnen, mit großem Abstand zu den anderen Slytherins. ‚Pansy kann bestimmt ihr Maul nicht halten' ‚spätestens heute Abend weiß ganz Hogwarts Bescheid' grollte er. ‚Ich könnte dieser blöden Schlange alle mir bekannten Flüche auf den Hals hetzten, so sauer bin ich' ‚Aber du tust doch nichts Unrechtes' meldete sich eine andere Stimme. ‚Nein, natürlich nicht...aber erklär DAS mal den anderen. Für Hermine wird es sicherlich auch nicht einfach, wenn es rauskommt...dessen bin ich mir sicher.'  
Hermine beobachtete Draco immer wieder aus den Augenwinkeln, am liebsten hätte sie einfach seine Hand genommen und darauf gepfiffen, was die anderen davon halten mochten. Doch auch ihr war klar, dass dies die ganze Situation nur noch mehr eskalieren lassen würde.

‚Ob wohl die Lehrer was dagegen haben, wenn Draco statt neben Pansy immer neben mir sitzen würde?' grübelte sie. Jedoch wurden ihre weiteren Überlegungen jäh davon unterbrochen, dass Pansy schon vor dem Klassenzimmer stand. In diesem Moment fühlte auch Hermine nur noch Wut auf diese Person. Mit einem Seitenblick auf Harry stellte sie fest, dass es auch ihm nicht anders zu ergehen schien.

Umso mehr überraschte sie es, als Pansy zielstrebig auf Neville zuging und ihn ansprach. „Wäre es ok für dich, wenn du mit Malfoy die nächste Zeit den Platz tauschen könntest? Wir...haben derzeit einen ziemlichen Streit." Alle Blicke waren erstaunt teils aber auch entsetzt auf sie gerichtet.

Neville war blass geworden, er schluckte schwer, ehe er ihr antwortete: „begeistert bin ich nicht, aber wenn sich sogar eine Slytherin dazu herunterlässt, jemanden wie mich um etwas zu bitten, muss es ziemlich schlimm sein." Pansy schien diese Antwort zu genügen, denn sie nickte nur und stellte sich stumm an den Platz zurück, auf dem sie vorher gestanden hatte. Aufgeregtes Gemurmel und Getuschel setzte augenblicklich ein, so fiel niemandem auf, wie erleichtert, ja schon fast dankbar, Draco aussah.

Endlich kam der Lehrer und damit verstummten die Gespräche. Die Schüler strömten in den Klassenraum und nahmen ihre Plätze ein. Als der Lehrer sah, dass Neville mit Draco Plätze getauscht hatte, zog er zwar erstaunt die Augenbrauen hoch, nickte dann aber und begann seinen Unterricht.

„Herrschaften, heute wollen wir uns mit berühmten magischen Gegenständen unserer Schulgründer beschäftigen. Wir beginnen mit Salazar Slytherin" sprach er und schwenkte seinen Zauberstab, wodurch sofort einige Bilder auf der Tafel erschienen.  
Hermine zuckte zusammen, als sie an die Tafel blickte und konnte nicht verhindern, sich an die Stirn zu schlagen. „Ich wusste doch, ich kenn das Ding" sagte sie zwar leise, aber laut genug, dass Draco und auch Harry es hören konnten. Der Lehrer bekam glücklicherweise nichts davon mit. „Was meinst du denn?" flüsterte Draco so leise und unauffällig wie möglich zurück. Doch statt einer Antwort deutete Hermine nur nach vorne an die Tafel. Draco folgte ihrem Blick und erstarrte. Eines der Bilder da vorne zeigte die Statue, die sein Vater ihm geschickt hatte.

„Professor? Was hat es mit dieser seltsamen Schlangenstatue auf sich?" wollte nun auch Harry wissen.  
„Wie? Oh...ach ja...nun...diese Statue ist wirklich ein besonderes Stück. Sie diente Salazar Slytherin als Wächter einiger Geheimnisse und ihr Biss soll tödlich sein. Sie befand sich eine lange Zeit im Besitz von Du-weißt-schon-wem doch nach seinem Sturz verschwand sie spurlos. Niemand hat sie seither zu Gesicht bekommen."

‚Doch, ich hab sie gestern Abend gesehen' antwortete Harry in Gedanken, und an ihrer Reaktion konnte er sehen, dass Hermine und Draco wohl dasselbe dachten.  
‚Lucius Malfoy hat sie sicherlich vor seinem Sturz von Voldemort bekommen, um auf sie zu achten' grübelte Harry weiter. ‚Der Dunkle Lord wird sicherlich nicht sehr begeistert sein, wenn er erfährt, dass Lucius sie so einfach aus den Händen gegeben hat.'

_ooo_

Snape fühlte sich merkwürdig aufgewühlt...zum Glück hatte er heute in den ersten drei Stunden nur eine 2. Klasse, so dass er nicht so konzentriert sein musste wie bei den höheren Stufen. Immer wieder wanderten seine Gedanken zu Draco, dem seltsamerweise verschwundenen Koffer und dem ebenfalls verschwundenen Brief. Niemand konnte so einfach in sein Büro gelangen, außer den Hauselfen und Dumbledore.

Und dass Letzterer etwas damit zu tun hatte bezweifelte er stark. Doch welchen Grund sollte ein Hauself haben, den Koffer verschwinden zu lassen? ‚Wenn Gobby noch mal hier war und die Sachen wieder geholt hat?' ‚Nein, er hätte sich kaum die Mühe gemacht, mir die Sachen erst zu bringen, wenn er sie dann mitten in der Nacht wieder abholt...da muss es eine andere Erklärung dafür geben.' ‚Warum hat Lucius überhaupt Dracos Sachen nicht mehr im Haus haben wollen? Was ist da nur passiert?' Doch egal wie lange er überlegte, er fand keine befriedigende Erklärung. Es würde ihm also nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als Draco nach dem Unterricht zu fragen.  
Zum Glück ertönte in diesem Augenblick die Glocke zum Ende der dritten Stunde.

_ooo_

„Du kennst diese Statue?" fragte Harry Hermine nun schon mindestens das vierte Mal. Auf dem Weg in die Kerker wollte er unbedingt genau wissen woher.  
„Ja Harry, das hab ich dir doch jetzt schon mindestens drei Mal gesagt." Hermine klag schon leicht genervt.  
„Aber woher denn?"  
„Ich hab sie mal in einem Buch gesehen. Welches das genau war, kann ich dir auch nicht mehr sagen, aber da stand etwas über alle diese Gegenstände drin, die wir heute im Unterricht durchgenommen haben."

Harry schüttelte nur ungläubig den Kopf. Andererseits war er natürlich froh, dass sie so viel wusste, wenn ihm auch schleierhaft war, wie man nur so versessen aufs Lesen sein konnte.  
Ron hatte nur staunend zugehört, ehe er sich nun zu Wort meldete: „Warum macht ihr um dieses komische Ding eigentlich so ein Theater? Der Professor sagte doch, sie wäre schon ewig nicht mehr gesehen worden."

Hermine und Harry rollten gleichzeitig die Augen, aber Harry beschloss, seinem Freund zumindest eine Andeutung zu machen, sonst würde er nie Ruhe geben. „Hermine und ich haben genau diese Statue erst gesehen."  
Rons Augen wurden groß „Wo denn?"  
„Das kann ich dir nicht so genau sagen" wich Harry ihm aus. „Aber deshalb ist es uns so wichtig, verstehst du?"

Ron zuckte beleidigt mit den Schultern. Wenn seine Freunde mal wieder Geheimnisse vor ihm haben wollten, dann sollten sie doch bleiben wo der Pfeffer wächst. Entschlossen ging er einen Schritt schneller um sich am Gespräch von Dean und Seamus zu beteiligen.  
Hermine und Harry sahen sich schuldbewusst an, aber sie konnten Ron einfach nicht die Wahrheit sagen, zumindest noch nicht. Die beiden hatten gar nicht bemerkt, dass sie fast das Schlusslicht der Gruppe bildeten. Hinter ihnen lief nur noch Draco, der nun eilig aufschloss, um sich mit ihnen zu unterhalten.

„Warum war Pansy denn auf einmal so freundlich vorhin?" platzte es aus Harry heraus.  
„Genau das hab ich mich auch schon gefragt" gestand Draco.  
„Ihr seit vielleicht schwer von Begriff" schüttelte Hermine den Kopf über die beiden. „Weil Dumbledore ihr ins Gewissen geredet hat natürlich."

„Meinst du wirklich?" fragten Draco und Harry fast aus einem Mund. Daraufhin mussten die drei lachen.  
„Warum verstehen die sich auf einmal nur so gut mit diesem Vollidioten?" wollte Seamus von Ron wissen.  
„Wenn ich das nur wüsste. Aber mit mir reden sie ja nicht." Ron war zutiefst gekränkt. Ohne dass Draco, Hermine oder Harry es beabsichtigt hatten, war ihr fröhliches Lachen bis zu Ron, Dean und Seamus zu hören gewesen, welche sich natürlich sehr darüber wunderten.

„Wahrscheinlich machen die jetzt einen auf Freunde, da brauchen sie mich ja nicht mehr" murmelte Ron zornig vor sich hin, während Seamus und Dean sich besorgte Blicke zuwarfen.  
Am Kerker angekommen, war die Tür bereits offen und so gingen alle augenblicklich ins Klassenzimmer. Noch ehe sich jeder an seinen Platz setzen konnte, drang Snapes ölige Stimme vom Lehrerpult zu ihnen: „Setzen Sie sich einzeln, ich prüfe heute Ihr Wissen über den letzten Trank und die Hausaufgabe."

Ein Raunen ging durch die Klasse. Niemand schien mit einem Test gerechnet zu haben und dementsprechend besorgt sahen die Gesichter der Schüler nun aus.  
Als jeder an einem Kessel, die eben auf den Tischen erschienen waren, angekommen war, schwenkte Snape seinen Zauberstab und die Aufgabe erschien an der Tafel:

_Brauen Sie den Vielsafttrank bis zum Ende des Unterrichts. Die Zutaten dafür sind im Vorratsschrank _

_(A/N: ehe ihr mich hier jetzt schlagt...klar weiß ich, daß der Vielsafttrank nicht in einer Stunde fertig wird...sondern einen Monat braucht...aber ich hab ja nicht geschrieben, daß er fertig sein soll am Ende der Stunde! ;) SIe sollen ihn praktisch nur bis zu einem "Zwischenschritt" brauen, der am Ende der Stunde erreicht werden soll! Hoffe, so ist es dann verständlicher?)_

Viele Gesichter zeigten nun blankes Entsetzen. Die einzigen, die halbwegs erleichtert aussahen, waren Harry und Hermine. Zwar hatte Ron sich an diesem Zaubertrank im zweiten Schuljahr auch beteiligt, jedoch wie immer nicht wirklich aufgepasst, so dass er keine Ahnung mehr hatte, welche Zutaten er dafür verwenden sollte. Harry und Hermine wechselten einen viel sagenden Blick. Sie mussten Ron helfen, auch wenn es vorhin Streit gegeben hatte.

Als Ron sich grübelnd auf den Weg zum Vorratsschrank machte, ging Hermine ebenfalls los. Ron stand zweifelnd davor und wusste nicht, was er nehmen sollte, als Hermine absichtlich ganz langsam jede einzelne Zutat vor seiner Nase aus dem Schrank nahm. Er brauchte also nur noch dieselben Dinge zu nehmen wie Hermine. Hermine hörte ihn erleichtert aufatmen und er warf ihr einen dankbaren Blick zu, ehe er sich wieder zurück zu seinem Platz begab, wo er die Sachen auf den Tisch stellte. Nun ging Harry nach vorne, nahm sich ebenfalls die benötigten Bestandteile und schlenderte gemächlich zu seinem Tisch, der genau vor Ron stand.

Dort sortierte er sie sorgfältig in der richtigen Reihenfolge, so dass Ron es ihm nur noch gleich zu tun brauchte. Er zerkleinerte sie sorgfältig, jedoch ganz langsam und gemächlich, damit Ron auch ja mitbekam, was er mit welcher Zutat zu machen hatte und braute dann seinen Trank. Die Zeit bis zum Ende der Stunde verging so wie im Flug. Als Harry einen vorsichtigen Blick über die anderen Schüler gleiten ließ, sah er, dass auch Draco, Dean und Seamus gut mit ihrem Trank zurecht gekommen waren.

Selbst das Gebräu von Neville sah halbwegs brauchbar aus. Nur die restlichen Slytherins schienen diesmal große Probleme zu haben, worüber Harry schmunzeln musste. Bei Goyle hatte sich der Trank, der nun eigentlich eine hellgrüne Farbe haben sollte ,in ein stark blubberndes, violettes Etwas verwandelt und aus Pansys Kessel drangen immer wieder laut zischende Geräusche, bei denen man meinen konnte, sie kochte einen Topf mit Schlangen.

„Füllen Sie eine Probe in das kleine Fläschchen vor Ihnen und bringen Sie es nach vorne" meldete sich nun Snape zu Wort und ließ mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes auf jedem Tisch ein Fläschchen mit dem Namen des jeweiligen Schülers erscheinen.  
Alle taten wie ihnen geheißen, einer nach dem anderen stellte sein Fläschchen vor Snape auf das Lehrerpult. Als Draco vor Harry am Tisch war, konnte dieser deutlich hören, wie Snape den Slytherin bat, nach dem Unterricht noch kurz hier zu bleiben. Als Draco sich umdrehte, konnte Harry sein verwundertes Gesicht sehen. Kaum merklich zuckte Draco mit den Schultern, um ihm anzudeuten, dass er auch nicht wisse, was das sollte.

„Na Potter, das sieht ja leider ziemlich richtig aus, was Sie da abliefern" riss Snape Harry aus seinen Gedanken. Er wusste gar nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte. Also nickte er nur und war auch schon wieder auf dem Rückweg zur Tür. Draußen wartete schon Hermine auf ihn.

„Was will Snape denn von Draco?" fragte sie ihn im Flüsterton. Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Wir können ja auf ihn warten. Allerdings nicht direkt hier vor der Tür, das ist zu auffällig" zwinkerte er. Also gingen sie ein kleines Stück bis zu nächsten Ecke, dort wollten sie warten, bis Draco nachkam.  
Ron war mit Seamus und Dean schon voraus zum Essen gegangen. Er hatte sich zwar schon wieder halbwegs beruhigt, wollte aber wohl noch ein bisschen schmollen und die Zeit ließen ihm Harry und Hermine in diesem Moment nur zu gern.

_ooo_

Am Tisch der Gryffindors setzte sich Ron neben seine Schwester. „Wo sind denn Harry und Hermine?" wollte Ginny auch sogleich wissen.  
„Keine Ahnung" erwiderte Ron mit vollem Mund.  
„Habt ihr euch mal wieder gestritten?"  
„Na ja...nicht direkt." Ginny merkte, dass ihr Bruder nicht darüber reden wollte, also beließ sie es dabei und lud sich selbst ihren Teller voll.

„Sag mal, findest du nicht auch, dass Hermine seit ein paar Tagen ziemlich seltsam ist?" fragte sie plötzlich ihren Bruder.  
„Häh?" war alles was er antworten konnte, da er gerade in einen Kürbiskuchen biss.  
„Na, mir kommt es so vor...als...würde sie ständig...mit Malfoy zusammenhängen" stotterte sie. Ron verschluckte sich kräftig an seinem Stück Kuchen und hustete bis er ganz rot im Gesicht wurde. „Sag mal spinnst du?" fuhr er sie an, nachdem er sich wieder beruhigt hatte.  
Ginny wurde ganz rot im Gesicht.

„War ja nur so ein Gedanke" erwiderte sie kleinlaut und wand sich demonstrativ wieder ihrem Essen zu. Ron war klar, dass sie auf das Thema nicht mehr weiter eingehen wollte.

_ooo_

„Was gibt es denn Professor?" fragte Draco zaghaft, als alle Schüler gegangen waren, und Snape die Tür geschlossen hatte.  
„Warum hat dein Vater dir deine Sachen geschickt?" wollte er ohne Umschweife wissen.  
„Das kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen Professor." Draco fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl bei der Sache.  
Snape atmete tief durch und sprach Draco erneut bedrückt an: „Ich dachte, du würdest mir vertrauen, Draco."  
„Ich kann es Ihnen wirklich nicht sagen, Professor. Es ist eine Sache zwischen meiner Familie und mir" erwiderte er nur und sah Snape dabei fest ins Gesicht.

Snape konnte die ganze Trauer in Dracos Gesicht lesen, aber er wollte sich ihm partout nicht anvertrauen. Irgendetwas Schlimmes musste passiert sein, dessen war sich Snape sicher, wenn er doch nur wüsste was. Zu gerne hätte er seinem Patensohn geholfen.  
Resignierend zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Nun gut, dann geh jetzt zum Essen."  
„Danke Professor" sprudelte es erleichtert aus Draco heraus und noch ehe Snape ein weiteres Wort dazu hätte sagen können, war er auch schon zur Tür hinaus.

_ooo_

Während Hermine und Harry auf Draco warteten, unterhielten sie sich über dies und jenes. „Ginny hat glaub ich irgendwas gemerkt" platzte es plötzlich aus Harry heraus.  
„Was meinst du denn?"  
„Na, sie hat mich vor kurzem darauf angesprochen, dass du so komisch wärst und ständig mit Draco Blicke tauschst." Hermine wurde ganz blass.

„Wirklich? Und was...hast...du ihr geantwortet?"  
„Ich habe gesagt, dass es dafür eine andere Erklärung geben müsse und sie sich da was zusammen spinnt" grinste Harry. Hermine atmete hörbar aus.  
„Na zum Glück! Und was hat sie sonst noch gesagt?"  
„Jetzt wo du fragst...sie hat sich ziemlich komisch während des Gesprächs verhalten..."  
„So? Wie denn?"

„Na, sie erzählte mir, dass sie erst der Meinung wäre, du hättest dich in Ron oder mich verliebt, aber mit Ron hättest du das ganze Wochenende kaum ein Wort gewechselt...und ich käme sowieso nicht in Frage..." Beim letzten Teil des Satzes hatte Harry ganz rote Ohren bekommen. „Allerdings verstehe ich nicht so ganz, warum sie mich aus dieser Überlegung sofort heraus gestrichen hat?" Harrys Stimme war immer leiser geworden und Hermines Grinsen immer breiter. Als er zu Ende gesprochen hatte lachte sie laut los.

„Oh Harry...du begreifst aber auch gar nichts, was?"  
„Ähm...was soll ich denn daran auch verstehen?" wollte er ärgerlich wissen.  
„Ginny hat dich deshalb gleich ausgeklammert, weil sie genau weiß, dass du für mich Tabu bist." Harry bekam ganz große Augen.  
„Ach ja...und warum?"  
„Na, weil Ginny in dich verliebt ist und ich ihr niemals den Kerl ausspannen würde!" Hermine schien sich köstlich zu amüsieren.  
„WAS? Du meinst, sie ist wirklich in mich verliebt?"  
„Na, das hab ich doch gerade gesagt, oder?"

Harry war nun tief in Gedanken versunken. ‚Was würde Ron wohl dazu sagen, wenn ich mit Ginny zusammen wäre?' ‚Will ich denn überhaupt mit ihr zusammen sein?' ‚Klar will ich!' ‚Aber sie ist doch die kleine Schwester von meinem besten Freund!' ‚Na, ich denke, das findet er besser, als wenn sie mit Seamus oder Neville zusammen wäre.' Harry wusste nicht genau, warum sein Herz bei diesen Gedanken schneller schlug und er ganz weiche Knie bekam. Als er damals noch in Cho verliebt war, hatte er auch schon immer Schwierigkeiten gehabt, sich über seine Gefühle klar zu werden. Aber gegen dieses Chaos in seinem Inneren, das er nun empfand, war das nichts gewesen.

Endlich kam Draco aus Snapes Klassenzimmer und brachte Harry auf andere Gedanken.  
Schnell ging er zu Hermine und küsste sie stürmisch auf den Mund, was Harry dazu veranlasste, breit zu grinsen.  
„Was wollte denn Snape von dir?" fragte Hermine um Harry von ihren roten Ohren abzulenken.  
„Er wollte wissen, was ich für Probleme mit meinen Eltern habe" erzählte Draco bedrückt.  
„Und, hast du ihm was gesagt?"

„Nein Schatz, das hab ich nicht...ich fürchte...das würde die Situation nur verschlimmern. So gerne ich mit dir auch zusammen bin...ich hab lange darüber nachgedacht...doch es ist besser, wenn nicht noch mehr Leute davon erfahren" sprach er weiter und wartete gespannt auf Hermines Reaktion.  
„Dasselbe habe ich mir auch gedacht...da gibt es nur ein Problem...wie willst du Pansy dazu bringen, es niemandem zu erzählen?"

„Ich sag es keinem...das ist das Einzige was ich tun kann." Hermine, Harry und Draco drehten sich erstaunt um, als sie diese Stimme hinter sich hörten. ‚Wo um alles in der Welt kommt die auf einmal her?' fragte sich Draco im Stillen.  
„Wie lange stehst du denn schon da? Und warum willst du uns auf einmal helfen?" platzte es aus Hermine heraus.  
„Ich habe ebenfalls auf Draco gewartet...ich...ich...ich wollte...mich entschuldigen...ich hab mich ziemlich blöd benommen. Eigentlich wollte ich Draco nur einen kleinen Denkzettel verpassen und dafür sorgen, dass er Ärger mit seinen Eltern bekommt..."

„Was dir ja auch hervorragend gelungen ist" warf Draco erbost dazwischen. Doch Pansy sprach ungerührt weiter, nun da sie schon einmal den Mut gefunden hatte, ihm alles zu sagen.  
„...aber ich habe niemals gewollt, dass dir dein Vater ernsthaft schadet oder dich gar tötet. Ich...dachte einfach...dass...dich...das er dich vielleicht zur Vernunft bringt...und...und...unserer Beziehung dann nichts mehr im Weg steht." Ihre Stimme war zum Schluss ihrer kleinen Ansprache immer zittriger geworden und mehrmals hatte sie schwer geschluckt, ehe sie weiter sprechen konnte, doch jetzt, da sie es endlich gesagt hatte, schien es ihr tatsächlich besser zu gehen. Die drei anderen waren allerdings sprachlos.

„Jedenfalls wollte ich das nur loswerden und sagen, dass von mir keiner ein Sterbenswörtchen erfährt...doch mehr kann ich nicht für euch tun" mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz um und ging schnell davon. Hermine war sich sicher, beim Umdrehen eine kleine Träne in ihren Augen glitzern gesehen zu haben. Stumm ihren eigenen Gedanken nachhängend gingen die drei in die große Halle zum Mittagessen. Da alle anderen schon längst dort waren, konnte Draco Hermine schnell noch einen Kuss geben und ein „Bis später" murmeln, ehe er schell vor den beiden anderen in die Halle ging, um kein Aufsehen zu erregen.

_ooo_

Nach dem Mittagessen, bei dem Harry Ginny immer wieder komische Blicke zuwarf, worauf beide rot wurden und schnell wieder auf ihren Teller starrten, gingen Ron, Hermine und Harry zu Hagrids Unterricht. Ginny begleitete sie ein kurzes Stück, da sie in die Gewächshäuser für Kräuterkunde musste.

Bei Hagrids Hütte wurden sie von dem Halbriesen wie immer fröhlich empfangen, ehe er seinen üblichen Spruch mit dem ebenso üblichen Leuchten in den Augen von sich gab: „Ich hab heute wieder etwas ganz besonderes für euch."  
Fast alle Anwesenden rollten mit den Augen, da es sich nach dieser Bemerkung immer um ein entweder sehr großes oder ein sehr gefährliches Tier handelte. Meistens jedoch beides.

Hagrid scheuchte seine Schüler in Richtung des Schwarzen Sees und pfiff dabei fröhlich vor sich hin. Als die Schüler einen Blick auf das Ufer des Sees und damit auch auf das dort angebundene Tier erhaschen konnten, ging ein Raunen durch die Menge, ehe es Padma Patil auf den Punkt brachte: „Das ist ein Pferd?"

„Das ist doch kein Pferd" donnerte Hagrid erbost, so als ob jeder gleich erkennen musste, was das für eine Kreatur war. „Das, meine Lieben, ist ein Kelpie!" Augenblicklich waren alle Schüler verstummt. Sie starrten das schwarze Pferd gebannt an, dem man absolut keine Besonderheiten abringen konnte, außer vielleicht, dass es ziemlich ungepflegt aussah.  
„Das ist nicht dein Ernst Hagrid", stöhnte Hermine, „diese Tiere sind unberechenbar."

„Ach Hermine, sie sind nur völlig missverstandene Geschöpfe. Außerdem hat dieses hier doch ein Geschirr um, ich hab es doch gezähmt."  
Außer von Hermine bekam er von allen verängstigte und verständnislose Blicke.  
„Wer von euch kann mir denn etwas über Kelpies erzählen?" wollte Hagrid von den Schülern nun wissen. Alle erstaunte es sehr, dass heute nicht nur Hermines Hand in die Luft schoss, sondern auch Neville sich schüchtern meldete. Hagrid hatte Tränen der Rührung in den Augen, als er Neville aufforderte zu sprechen.

„Kelpies werden auch Wasserpferde genannt. Sie sind Fleischfresser...vor allem Menschenfleisch" erzählte Neville zögernd. Bei dem Wort Fleischfresser war ein Raunen durch die Menge gegangen. Alle wussten ja, dass Hagrid eine Vorliebe für solche Tiere hatte, aber ob er diesmal nicht doch etwas zu weit gegangen war? Hermines Hand war immer noch in der Luft, Hagrid rief sie nur zu gerne auf.

„Kelpies oder auch Hippopotamus uisge genannt, kommen nur in Irland und Schottland vor. Sie leben in Teichen und Seen und auch in ihrer jeweiligen Landform brauchen sie die Nähe zum Wasser. Außerdem zählen Kelpies zu den Gestaltwandlern. Ihre bevorzugte Gestalt ist die eines schwarzen Pferdes, welches bei genauem Hinsehen ein schuppenähnliches Fell hat und Binsen als Mähne. Sie können sich jedoch auch in Stiere oder Menschen verwandeln, um so ihre Beute anzulocken und ins Wasser zu zerren, wo sie sie dann verspeisen."

Wie auf Kommando saß auf einmal eine wunderschöne junge Frau an derselben Stelle, an der vorher das Pferd gestanden hat. Hagrid hatte, wie immer bei Hermines Ausführungen, Tränen der Begeisterung in den Augen. „20 Punkte für Gryffindor...für alle beide." Die Gryffindors applaudierten laut, während die Slytherins erboste Gesichter schnitten. Nur Draco staunte über seine Freundin, die wirklich immer alles zu wissen schien. Das Kelpie verwandelte sich zurück in die Pferdegestalt und schaute aufmerksam von einem Schüler zum anderen. Bis zum Ende der Stunde schwärmte Hagrid noch allerhand von diesen Geschöpfen, was ihm jedes Mal ein erneutes Augenrollen der Klasse einbrachte. Nur Hermine sah immer wieder sprachlos und zögernd in Richtung des Kelpies.

„Möchtest du es einmal streicheln?" fragte Hagrid sie auf einmal. Alle hielten gespannt die Luft an und rechneten damit, dass Hermine entsetzt davon laufen würde. Stattdessen straffe sie ihre Schultern, nickte und schritt langsam auf das Kelpie zu, das interessiert den Kopf hob und ihr entgegen blickte. Draco war nahe dran, seine Freundin einfach festzuhalten und ihr zu sagen, dass dies Wahnsinn war, doch er konnte nicht. Er stand einfach nur da und starrte gespannt auf das nun Folgende.

Einen Schritt vor dem Kelpie blieb Hermine stehen und hob ganz langsam die Hand bis auf Augenhöhe des Tieres. Das Kelpie legte fragend den Kopf schief, überbrückte dann aber den letzten Abstand und berührte mit seiner Nase Hermines Hand. Wider Erwarten fühlte es sich ganz warm und glatt an, nicht so glitschig, wie Hermine es sich vorgestellt hatte. Vorsichtig streichelte Hermine dem Kelpie über die Nase, was diesem überraschend gut zu gefallen schien. Hermine wurde noch etwas mutiger und streichelte nun den Hals des Kelpie, wobei sie ihm den Rücken zudrehen musste, doch das Tier schien ihr wirklich nichts tun zu wollen.

Im Gegenteil, als Hermine sich langsam wieder von ihm entfernte, sah es richtiggehend enttäuscht aus. Zurück bei den Schülern begannen diese zu applaudieren, sogar einige Slytherins schlossen sich an, unter ihnen auch Draco, was ihm seltsame Blicke von Crabbe und Goyle einbrachte.  
„Das war wirklich astrein Hermine" flötete Hagrid. „Weitere zehn Punkte für euch."

Erst jetzt schien den anderen bewusst zu werden, dass sie schon seit mehr als zehn Minuten Feierabend hatten und schnell suchten sie deshalb ihre Sachen zusammen und gingen zum Schloss. Nur Hermine, Harry und Draco blieben noch zurück.  
„Hagrid?" durchbrach Hermine nun die Stille. „Was leben im Schwarzen See eigentlich noch für Kreaturen?"  
„Na, an ein paar wird Harry sich noch gut erinnern können, nehme ich an, oder?"  
Harry nickte „Grindelohs und Wassermenschen."

„Genau. Außerdem ein Riesenkraken und noch ein paar andere kleinere Tierchen. Aber die gefährlichsten sind mit Sicherheit die Grindelohs."  
„Und was kann man gegen die machen?" wollte sie weiter wissen.  
„Na ja...auf Zauber reagieren sie nicht so sehr empfindlich. Aber was sie gar nicht leiden können, ist unser Kelpie hier. Es hat nämlich als neue Leibspeise Grindelohs entdeckt, deshalb ist es auch nicht so gefährlich für Menschen wie andere. Vor ihm haben die Grindelohs einen großen Respekt" erzählte der Wildhüter mit leuchtenden Augen.

„Aber wozu willst denn das wissen?"  
„Nur so" antwortete Hermine leichthin.  
„Das Kelpie scheint dich übrigens richtig gerne zu mögen" sprach Hagrid weiter. „Wenn du magst, dann darfst du ihm einen Namen geben." Nun strahlte Hermines Gesicht vor Freude. „Ist das dein Ernst?"  
„Na klar, ich wüsste niemand besseren." Hermine blickte nun unschlüssig auf das Kelpie, welches neugierig die Ohren in ihre Richtung drehte, so als ob es schon ganz gespannt auf seinen Namen wartete.

„Ist es denn ein Männchen oder ein Weibchen?" fragte sie unsicher.  
„Es ist ein Weibchen." Hermine schien Ewigkeiten über den Namen nachzudenken. ‚Wahrscheinlich denkt sie an jedes für und wieder eines Namens' schmunzelte Harry in sich hinein. Ganz leise flüsterte sie mit einem mal: „Cabana" und das Kelpie schnaubte freudig.  
Hermine lächelte und sagte dann für alle klar und deutlich: „Cabana."

„Das ist ein wirklich schöner Name, Hermine" freute sich Hagrid und zog die drei mit sich in seine Hütte. Erst als Draco sich verwundert in dem kleinen Raum umsah, schien Hagrid bewusst zu werden, dass da Draco statt Ron bei den beiden anderen war.  
„Was machst denn du hier?" fragte er ziemlich erstaunt und schien ernsthaft zwischen Kopfschütteln und Rausschmeißen hin und her zu pendeln.

„Das ist schon in Ordnung Hagrid" sagten Hermine und Harry wie aus einem Mund. Hagrid, der nun ehrlich verwundert war, bekam noch größere Augen, als Hermine Dracos Hand nahm und den alten Wildhüter anstrahlte.  
„Damit hätte ich ja im Leben nicht gerechnet" sagte dieser nun, zuckte mit den Schultern und schenkte den dreien jeweils eine seiner eimergroßen Tassen voll mit Tee.

Stumm tranken sie ihren Tee, während Hagrid immer wieder von Hermine zu Draco und zurück starrte und dabei den Kopf schüttelte. Hermine schien die ganze Sache langsam peinlich zu sein, doch Draco grinste von mal zu mal mehr. Auch Harry schien sich köstlich über die ganze Sache zu amüsieren. Schließlich zog Draco Hermine einfach zu sich und gab ihr einen Kuss. Daraufhin bekam nicht nur Hermine rote Ohren, sondern auch Hagrid lief rot an und verschluckte sich an seinem Tee.  
„Hagrid...du...du...darfst es aber...niemandem sonst sagen" flüsterte Hermine verlegen.  
Dieser nickte nur, mit einem Ausdruck im Gesicht, als ob ihm das sowieso keiner glauben würde.

_

* * *

_

So, das war's mal wieder für heute...und wie hat es Euch gefallen? Schreibt mir doch Eure Meinung...würde mich auch sehr darüber freuen, wenn der eine oder andere Schwarzleser sich ebenfalls zu einem Kommentar verführen lässt! ;)


	7. Planungen für den Tauchgang

_Hallo zusammen!_

_Heute geht es schon wieder/ endlich weiter! ;)_

_Auch für dieses Kapitel einen Dank an Claudia meine Beta...und an die viele Reviews wo der ein oder andere Neue mit dabei war, was mich sehr gefreut hat!_

_Will aber gar nicht lange um den heißen Brei herumlabern und Euch länger auf die Folter spannen...hier kommt das nächste Kapitel+g+_

_LG Zauberfee_

**

* * *

Kapitel 7 – Planungen für den Tauchgang **

„Herein" sagte Dumbledore erstaunt, als es plötzlich an seiner Tür klopfte. „Oh Severus, schön dich zu sehen."  
Der Angesprochene nickte ohne eine Mine zu verziehen und nahm vor dem Schreibtisch des Schulleiters Platz.  
„Was gibt es denn?" fragte dieser freundlich mit einem verwunderten Blick über seine Halbmondbrille.  
„Nun, ich wollte mit Ihnen über Mister Malfoy sprechen" gab dieser bedeutungsvoll zurück.  
„Das trifft sich gut, ich habe dir da auch noch eine Mitteilung zu machen. Aber zu erst zu dir."

„Nun, heute Nacht war der Hauself der Malfoys kurz bei mir, um mir Dracos Sachen und einen Brief zu bringen, da er Draco selbst nirgendwo ausfindig machen konnte. Als ich heute Morgen jedoch wieder erwachte, waren die Sachen und auch der Brief verschwunden. Wissen Sie etwas darüber?" Dumbledore blickte nun schmunzelnd zu Severus. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass dieser gleich mit der Tür ins Haus fallen würde.

„Ja, Severus, ich weiß etwas darüber, doch ich kann dir keine genaueren Umstände mitteilen, da musst du Mister Malfoy schon selbst fragen. Fest steht jedoch, dass sein Vater ihn vor die Tür gesetzt hat. Ich habe ihm eines unserer Gästezimmer angeboten, wo er seine Sachen untergebracht hat. Außerdem möchte ich hinzufügen, dass Mister Malfoy sich dort jederzeit aufhalten kann...auch über Nacht. Sollte er den Wunsch verspüren, sich dort komplett einzuquartieren, so sei ihm auch dies gestattet." Snapes Augen waren mit jedem Wort Dumbledores größer und größer geworden. Er atmete zischend die Luft ein und fragte dann mit scharfer Stimme „Was hat das zu bedeuten Albus?"

„Wie gesagt, die genaueren Umstände kann dir nur Mister Malfoy selbst erklären."  
Das war ganz und gar nicht die Antwort, die Snape gerne hören wollte. Empört stand er auf, warf nochmals einen wütenden Blick auf den Direktor und stürmte dann mit wehendem Umhang aus dem Büro.

Mit einem Seufzen blickte ihm Dumbledore hinterher. Warum musste dieser Mann nur immer so unbeherrscht sein? Andererseits amüsierte es ihn auch, dass Draco zu seinem sonst so vergötterten Lehrer scheinbar kein Vertrauen mehr hatte. Er war froh über die Geschehnisse und Entwicklungen der letzten Tage. Gaben sie doch dem Großen Ganzen eine Wendung, die er beabsichtigt niemals hätte herbeiführen können. Draco war ein guter und begabter Zauberer. Harry hatte einen starken Verbündeten dazu gewonnen, mit dem Voldemort nie im Leben rechnen würde. Und Lucius' Unbeherrschtheit, sollte er einmal seinem Sohn gegenüberstehen, würde dem Dunklen Lord sicherlich mehr schaden als nützen. Davon war Dumbledore überzeugt.

_**ooo**_

Als es draußen zu dämmern begann, machten sich Harry, Hermine und Draco von Hagrids Hütte aus auf den Weg zurück ins Schloss. Es gab in Kürze Abendessen. Sie hatten fröhlich mit Hagrid geplaudert, der erst noch sehr verwundert über Hermines Freund war, sich dann aber mehr und mehr mit dem Gedanken anzufreunden schien. Zum Schluss hatten sie ausgelassen gescherzt und Draco wurde von dem Halbriesen behandelt, als würde er schon immer zu Harrys Freunden zählen.

Als sie über den knirschenden Kiesweg liefen, lachten die drei ungezwungen über Witze, die sie sich vorhin erzählt hatten. Mitten in das Gelächter fragte Harry unerwartet: „Würdet ihr mir morgen die Stelle mit der Grotte einmal zeigen?"  
Erstaunt sahen Hermine und Draco ihn an. „Willst du uns denn helfen?" fragte der Slytherin ihn nun wieder leicht misstrauisch.  
„Na klar, was denkst du denn?" Harry schien ehrlich erstaunt über seine Reaktion zu sein.  
„Entschuldige, alte Gewohnheit" grinste Draco verlegen. Darüber brachen Harry und Hermine in lautes Gelächter aus, in das auch Draco bald mit einstimmte.

Als sich die drei wieder beruhigt hatten, sah Harry die beiden anderen fragend an. Draco wechselte einen Blick mit Hermine und schließlich nickte er. „Ja, morgen nach dem Nachmittagsunterricht, würde ich sagen." Als das somit beschlossen war, gingen sie ihren Weg weiter. Vor dem großen Eichenportal blieben Hermine und Draco noch einmal kurz stehen um, sich mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss voneinander zu verabschieden. Dann schlüpfte Draco als erster durch die schwere Türe, ehe ihm Harry und Hermine wenige Minuten später folgten.

Am Tisch der Gryffindors hatte Ron einen Platz für die beiden freigehalten. Noch immer gelegentlich kichernd setzten sie sich zu ihm und begrüßten ihn fröhlich. Ron zog verwundert die Augenbrauen hoch „Wo wart ihr denn den ganzen Nachmittag?"  
„Bei Hagrid zum Tee."  
„Ach so" gab Ron nun kauend zurück. „Möchte nur mal wissen, was Malfoy wieder ausheckt...der ist auch eben erst rein" mampfte er weiter.

Harry und Hermine sahen sich grinsend an und hätten beinahe erneut losgekichert. Ron achtete viel zu sehr auf sein Essen, als dass ihm dies aufgefallen wäre. Doch Ginny war wesentlich aufmerksamer als ihr Bruder. In Gedanken hatte sie schon eine richtige kleine Notizliste angefertigt, auf die sie jede neue Merkwürdigkeit eintrug und gelöste Fragen und Probleme abhakte. Nun kam wieder ein neuer Punkt hinzu: ‚Warum kommen Harry und Hermine so spät, und wieso ist Malfoy auch noch nicht lange da?' vermerkte sie nun in Gedanken.

Während ihrer Grübelei hatte sie ihren Blick die ganze Zeit starr auf Harry gerichtet und nicht bemerkt, dass dieser nun in ihre Richtung sah und ihr somit direkt in die Augen. Erst als ihr Hermine einen Tritt unter dem Tisch gegen das Schienbein verpasste, erwachte sie aus ihrer Trance. Augenblicklich lief sie rot wie ein Feuermelder an und verschluckte sich an ihrem Kürbissaft. Harry war die Situation nun ebenfalls mehr als peinlich und so schaute er schnell in eine andere Richtung.

‚Warum macht sie mich auf einmal so nervös?' fragte er sich selbst in Gedanken. Wieder meldete sich auch die andere Stimme in seinem Kopf zu Wort ‚Weil du jetzt sicher weißt, dass sie auf dich steht.' ‚Aber vorher hat mich das doch auch nicht interessiert.' ‚Tja...die Dinge ändern sich eben' Darauf verstummten die Stimmen in seinem Kopf. Ja, es hatte sich wirklich geändert. Seit ein paar Wochen war ihm schon aufgefallen, dass er sich in Ginnys Nähe immer wie ein Trottel aufführte und kaum noch einen vernünftigen Satz zustande brachte. Von dem Kribbeln im Bauch und den weichen Knien, die er bei ihrem Anblick regelmäßig bekam, ganz zu schweigen. So sehr er sich auch gegen diesen Gedanken wehrte...er hatte sich in die Schwester seines besten Freundes verliebt. Er wusste nur nicht, wie er ihr dies sagen sollte.

**_ooo_**

Aufmerksam musterte Snape den Slytherin-Tisch. Er hatte sich schon das halbe Abendessen über gefragt, wo Draco so lange blieb. Vor wenigen Minuten war dieser dann förmlich hereingeschwebt. Zu allem Überfluss hatte er ein fröhliches Lächeln auf den Lippen. Nein, kein arrogantes oder spöttisches Lächeln wie sonst immer, sonder ein wirklich echtes! Wenn er ehrlich war, gefiel ihm das ganz und gar nicht. ‚Müsste er nicht schlecht drauf sein, nachdem Lucius ihn rausgeschmissen hat?' grübelte er mit versteinertem Gesicht. Was ihn noch mehr verwunderte, war der Umstand, dass Hermine und Harry mit demselben fröhlichen Ausdruck auf den Gesichtern ebenfalls reichlich spät zum Essen erschienen waren.

‚Man könnte glatt meinen, Draco macht mit Miss Granger und Potter gemeinsame Sache." ‚Nein, das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen.' ‚Aber es würde Lucius' Reaktion aufs Vortrefflichste erklären' gab die andere Stimme zu bedenken. Entsetzt sprang Snape von seinem Stuhl und verpasste diesem dadurch einen solchen Stoß, dass er laut polternd umfiel und alle Blicke in der großen Halle augenblicklich auf ihn gerichtet waren. Mit einem verlegenen Räuspern stellte er den Stuhl zurück auf seinen Platz und stolzierte dann schnellen Schrittes aus der Halle. Er musste dringend ein paar Dinge in Erfahrung bringen.

**_ooo_**

Dumbledore blickte mit besorgter Mine seinem Zaubertränkemeister hinterher. Schon den ganzen Abend hatte er die nachdenklichen Blicke auf Draco verfolgt und die Situation schien sich zuzuspitzen, als eben dieser, dicht gefolgt von Harry und Hermine, die große Halle betrat. Was das Ganze nicht besser machte, war die Fröhlichkeit, die alle drei ausstrahlten. Besonders unauffällig war das jedenfalls nicht gewesen. Andererseits freute er sich für das Trio und dieser Gedanke schmuggelte ein kleines spitzbübisches Lächeln auf seine Lippen. Wie sehr Liebe und Freundschaft die Menschen doch verändern konnte. Dies erstaunte ihn immer wieder.

**_ooo_**

Draco konnte es nicht vermeiden, dass sein Blick immer wieder zum Gryffindortisch wanderte, um den Blick seiner Angebeteten zu suchen. Die Blicke der anderen waren ihm heute so was von egal. Er hätte am liebsten laut heraus geschrieen, dass er Hermine Granger liebte. Viel zu glücklich war er im Moment, das konnte auch der Gedanke an seinen Vater nicht trüben. Na ja, ein wenig doch, aber er ließ es sich nicht anmerken und verbannte Lucius und Narcissa Malfoy in die hinterste Ecke seines Gedächtnisses.

Pansy warf ihm über den Tisch hinweg einen vorsichtigen Blick zu. Als er diesen kurz auffing bemerkte er, wie sie kaum merklich mit dem Kopf schüttelte. ‚Das ist wohl eine Warnung nicht so auffällig zu sein' vermutete er und war irgendwie froh, dass sie zumindest versuchte, ein wenig von ihrem Fehler wieder gut zu machen. Vorsichtig blickte er sich um und merkte, dass auch Milicent Bulstrode und Blaise Zabini ihm Blicke zuwarfen, die nichts Gutes ahnen ließen. Er sollte wohl doch vorsichtiger sein, wenn er nicht wollte, dass ihre Liebe so schnell aufflog.

Er seufzte einmal tief und widmete sich dann gezwungen seinem Teller vor sich, um so nicht ständig in Versuchung zu geraten, zu Hermine hinüber zu sehen. Sein einziger Lichtblick war, dass er später mit Hermine in seinem eigenen Zimmer verabredet war. Harry hatte versprochen, sie bis zu ihm zu begleiten. Einerseits, damit sie den Tarnumhang und die Karte zur Sicherheit hatte, andererseits, weil er wohl noch einmal genauer über den Schwarzen See mit ihnen reden wollte. Bisher hatten sie dazu ja kaum Gelegenheit gehabt. Der Gedanke daran, Hermine anschließend für den Rest der Nacht für sich ganz alleine zu haben, ließ ihn diese Schauspielerei hier tapfer durchhalten.

**_ooo_**

Da Harry und Hermine so spät zum Essen kamen, waren sie auch noch lange nicht fertig, als sich die große Halle schon wieder leerte. Doch böse waren sie nicht darüber gleich alleine zu sein. Die einzige, die in einem endlos langsamen Tempo noch aß, war Ginny. Als fast alle Gryffindors den Weg in dem Turm angetreten hatten, trat Hermine Harry unter dem Tisch kräftig gegen sein Schienbein. Dieser wollte schon laut aufschreien, als er ihren Blick in Richtung Ginny deuten sah.

Erst begriff er nicht so ganz, was sie ihm damit sagen wollte, doch dann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. ‚Hogsmeade! Natürlich! Sie meint wohl, ich soll Ginny fragen, ob sie mit mir dahin gehen will.' ‚Aber was mach ich, wenn sie nein sagt? Oder wenn Ron komplett ausrastet?' Ein weiterer auffordernder Blick von Hermine brachte ihn schnell von weiteren Grübeleien ab. Harry bekam ein paar hektische Flecken auf den Wangen, als er sich schließlich räusperte:

„Ähm...Ginny?"  
„Was ist denn Harry?" Als Ginny merkte, wie nervös Harry war, wurden ihre Wangen ebenfalls leicht rosa.  
„Nun...wir...also...ich...du...ich wollte..."  
„Ja?" Nun brannten ihre Wangen bereits wie Feuer.  
„Hast du schon was vor...also...nächstes Wochenende...also, wenn wir nach Hogsmeade gehen?" Endlich hatte er es geschafft, wenigstens halbwegs das auszusprechen, was er vorgehabt hatte. Die Erleichterung darüber stand ihm deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Bis jetzt hab ich noch nichts vor...warum?" Hermine konnte wirklich nicht sagen, ob das nun Absicht war, um Harry noch ein wenig zappeln zu lassen, oder ob ihre beste Freundin wirklich so schwer von Begriff war.  
„Na ja, ich dachte...wenn du noch nichts vor hast...dann...ähm...vielleicht...könntest du dann...ja...also natürlich nur wenn du Lust hast...mit mir hin gehen?" ‚Geschafft' jubelten Harry und Hermine fast gleichzeitig in Gedanken. Bei einem Blick in Ginnys Gesicht hatte Hermine langsam den Eindruck, dass es noch dunkler rot nicht mehr ging, sie sollte aber eines besseren belehrt werden, als Ginny nun zu einer Antwort ansetzte.

„Ja, sehr gerne" hauchte sie so leise, dass Harry nur raten konnte, was es hatte heißen sollen. Glücklicherweise hatte sie zu ihrer Antwort deutlich mit dem Kopf genickt, so dass Harry die Freude nun ins Gesicht geschrieben stand.  
Er sprang auf und zog Ginny mit, um sie kurz darauf freudig durch die Luft zu wirbeln. Diese war erst sprachlos, um kurz darauf laut loszulachen. Doch als er sie wieder auf die Füße stellte, war ihr die Situation so was von peinlich, dass sie ihm nur einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange hauchte und sofort die Halle verließ.

Harry stand wie vom Donner gerührt da und blickte ihr nach, während er eine Hand auf die Stelle seiner Wange drückte, die sie eben mit ihren Lippen berührt hatte.  
„Sie...hat mich...geküsst" stammelte er und bekam einen roten Kopf.  
Ein klares und deutliches Lachen schreckte ihn auf einmal aus seinen Gedanken. Er blickte sich suchend um und sah, dass es Draco war, der da so lauthals lachte. Als einziger saß er noch am Slytherin-Tisch und hatte Lachtränen in den Augen. Harry wurde erst jetzt bewusst, was er wohl für ein Bild abgegeben haben musste, da nun auch Hermine und Ernie McMillan am Hufflepufftisch mit in das Lachen einstimmten.

Erleichtert stellte Harry fest, dass sonst niemand mehr anwesend war. Selbst der Lehrertisch war verlassen. Ernie klopfte ihm auf den Weg nach draußen immer noch lachend auf den Rücken, während Hermine fast schon hysterisch versuchte einen weiteren Lachanfall zurück zu halten.

„Sehr komisch" brummte er in ihre Richtung, schaffte es dabei aber selbst nicht ganz ernst zu bleiben. Draco kam nun grinsend zu ihnen herüber gelaufen und schüttelte ihm die Hand. „Potter, das war die beste Vorstellung seit langem."  
Noch vor ein paar Tagen wäre er Draco für diesen Satz wohl an die Kehle gesprungen, doch heute verzog er nur gespielt beleidigt das Gesicht und schnitt Draco eine Grimasse. Ihm war ja inzwischen selber bewusst, dass er sich wohl ziemlich zum Affen gemacht hatte, aber das war ihm nicht wirklich wichtig. Alles was zählte war, dass er mit Ginny ein Date hatte!

**_ooo_**

Nachdem die beiden Gryffindors sich von Malfoy verabschiedet hatten – natürlich nicht, ohne dass sich Hermine und Draco nochmals leidenschaftlich geküsst hatten – machten sie sich auf in den Gryffindorturm, um wenigstens einmal kurz den Anschein zu erwecken, sie würden heute nicht mehr rausgehen. Im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen, ließen sich die beiden in jeweils einen Sessel vor dem Kamin plumpsen.

Harry blickte sich suchend um, konnte jedoch niemanden entdecken. Hermine fragte sich still, ob er nun nach Ginny suchte, oder ob er wissen wollte, ob sie ungestört wären. Die Frage beantwortet sich jedoch von selbst, als er sich an sie wandt: „Hermine, kannst du das Buch von der Geografie des Schwarzen Sees nachher mitnehmen?" Hermine hob erstaunt die Augenbrauen „Wozu das denn?"  
„Ich will mir die Stelle einmal kurz ansehen, ehe wir uns morgen auf den Weg machen."  
„Und warum das?"

„Na, vielleicht können wir morgen gleich mal runter tauchen...wer weiß, wie lange das Wetter noch so warm bleibt, wir haben ja schließlich schon Ende Oktober."  
„Du willst morgen da schon runter tauchen? Denkst du nicht, wir sollten dazu noch viel mehr vorbereiten?" Hermine war ganz blass geworden.  
„Wenn wir noch viel länger warten, dann wird es dieses Jahr nichts mehr werden. Wenn der See erstmal zugefroren ist, dann kannst du das vergessen." Hermine musste schwer schlucken. Sie wusste, dass Harry Recht hatte, aber dass es so schnell gehen würde, damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet.

„Und mit was willst du da runter tauchen? So schnell lässt sich sicherlich kein Dianthuskraut auftreiben."  
„Ich denke auch nicht, dass es ratsam wäre damit zu arbeiten, weil wir damit ja nur unter Wasser atmen und daher nicht in der Grotte an Land gehen können.  
„Und wie willst du es dann machen?" Hermine war nun ehrlich erstaunt darüber, wie viele Gedanken sich Harry über diese Sache schon gemacht hatte.  
„Ich dachte da an den Kopfblasenzauber."

„Harry! Dieser Zauber ist äußerst schwierig. Man braucht vollste Konzentration, um die Blase unter Wasser nicht platzen zu lassen, denkst du wir können das schaffen?"  
Statt zu antworten nickte Harry nur. Seufzend erhob sich Hermine, um das Buch aus ihrem Schlafraum zu holen. Harry begab sich ebenfalls in den Schlafsaal, um die Karte und den Tarnumhang nach unten zu bringen.

Vorsichtig schlich er sich in das Zimmer, das er sich mit Ron, Neville, Seamus und Dean teilte und prüfte zuerst einmal, ob auch ja alle schliefen, ehe er sich daran machte, so leise wie möglich in seiner Truhe nach den benötigten Dingen zu suchen. Zu seinem Glück hatten seine Zimmergenossen einen ziemlich festen Schlaf, was wohl auch damit zusammenhing, dass Harry des Öfteren Alpträume hatte. Niemand bemerkte, wie er kurze Zeit später wieder verschwand.

Hermine brauchte weniger vorsichtig zu sein, da die anderen Mädchen in dem Zimmer bereits wussten, dass Hermine auch nachts Bücher zum Lernen aus dem Zimmer holte. So hatte sie eindeutig die einfachere Aufgabe von beiden. Doch auch sie hatte sich unnötig gesorgt, denn Lavender und Parvati schlummerten bereits tief und fest. Allein die Tatsache, dass ihrem nächtlichen Ausflug nun nichts mehr im Wege stand, ließ ihr Herz schneller schlagen.

Kurze Zeit später war Hermine mit unter Harrys Tarnumhang verschwunden. Harry hielt prüfend die Karte des Rumtreibers in der Hand und vergewisserte sich, dass gerade auch ja keine Lehrer in ihrer Nähe unterwegs waren. Da die Luft rein war, machten sie sich auf den Weg. Hermine hielt das benötigte Buch fest umklammert und hatte sich bei Harry eingehakt, um auch ja keine schnelle Bewegung zu verpassen. Außerdem passten sie so besser unter den Tarnumhang. Doch sie hatten Glück! Niemand kam auch nur in ihre Nähe.

**_ooo_**

Draco wartete schon ungeduldig auf Hermines und Harrys Erscheinen. Er hatte sich bereits geduscht und frische Klamotten angezogen. Zum mindestens 100sten Mal überprüfte er sein Zimmer und natürlich sein Bett. Heute war zumindest er ganz offiziell hier. Niemand, nicht einmal Snape konnte ihm eine Strafe aufbrummen, weil er sich um diese Uhrzeit nicht in den Slytherin-Gemächern befand. Da sollte natürlich alles perfekt sein, wenn Hermine endlich bei ihm war.

Sein Bett war mit schwarzem Satin bezogen. Er liebte diesen kühlen und glatten Stoff, und dann auch noch in schwarz, seiner absoluten Lieblingsfarbe. Nervös ging er im Zimmer auf und ab. ‚Nur noch ein paar Minuten' redete er sich in Gedanken selbst gut zu. Doch viel zu helfen schien das nicht gerade. Endlich klopfte es leise an der Tür. Eilig stürmte er hin und öffnete den beiden anderen. Verwundert schaute er auf den ruhig daliegenden Gang, ehe ihm wieder einfiel, dass Harry ja etwas von einem Tarnumhang erzählt hatte.

Eben in diesem Moment zogen Harry und Hermine diesen von ihren Köpfen. Hermine grinste ihn breit an, um ihn gleich darauf stürmisch zu küssen, woraufhin Harry sich ein leises Lachen nicht verkneifen konnte. Amüsiert schüttelte er den Kopf über die beiden, da sie sich benahmen, als hätten sie sich Monate nicht mehr gesehen.

„Wir sollten rein gehen, ehe uns noch jemand sieht" unterbrach er sie bei ihrem Geknutsche.  
Die beiden lächelten verlegen, nickten dann aber und Draco bat sie endlich herein. Als die Tür ins Schloss gefallen war, bot er ihnen einen Platz am Kamin an, den beide auch sogleich einnahmen. Harry setzte sich auf einen Sessel, während Draco und Hermine ihm gegenüber auf der Couch Platz nahmen. Draco legte liebevoll einen Arm um Hermine. „Was gibt es denn Harry, dass du unbedingt noch heute Abend mit uns sprechen willst?" redete er nicht lange um den heißen Brei.

„Hermine hab ich schon erzählt, worum es mir ging, aber du solltest dich ja auch drauf einstellen können", gab dieser ihm grinsend zu Antwort und erzählte dann, was er für den nächsten Tag geplant hatte. Als Harry seine Argumente zu Ende vorgetragen hatte, nickte Draco bedächtig, wenn auch ein wenig widerwillig, doch er musste Harry Recht geben. Sie durften nicht nur wegen dem Wetter keine Zeit mehr verschwenden. Sicher würde der Dunkle Lord schnell einen Ersatz für ihn finden, der sich nicht so leicht davon abbringen lassen würde, nach dem Ring zu suchen. Je eher sie den Ring in ihren eigenen Händen hatten, umso besser. Dumbledore hatte sich sicherlich schon überlegt, wie er den Ring vor dem Dunklen Lord schützen konnte, oder wie er ihn zur Not vernichtete.

Schließlich seufzte er leise, ehe er noch ein paar Fragen an Harry richtete: „Wir müssen Dumbledore unbedingt einweihen, dass wir das für morgen geplant haben, damit er Bescheid weiß, falls etwas passiert. Außerdem müssen wir noch die benötigten Zauber in der Bibliothek heraussuchen. Das überlassen wir am besten dir, da du dich dort am Besten auskennst" wandt er sich an Hermine, die nickte. „Außerdem brauchen wir noch etwas gegen die Kälte, das Wasser des Schwarzen Sees ist im Sommer schon nicht sonderlich warm, jetzt vom Herbst will ich lieber gar nicht sprechen."

„Ich werde morgen in der Bücherei auch gleich noch Ausschau nach einem Wärmezauber halten" versprach Hermine.  
„Harry, welchen Spruch hast du gegen die Grindelohs während des Turniers verwendet? Ich denke, Hermine und ich sollten den auch beherrschen."

„Das war der Relashio-Zauber! Ich zeige ihn euch morgen am See, wenn ihr wollt." Draco und Hermine nickten.  
„Meint ihr, der Ring wird von irgendwas bewacht?" fragte Hermine die beiden anderen vorsichtig. An den Blicken von Harry und Draco sah sie deutlich, dass sich keiner der beiden darüber bisher Gedanken gemacht hatte. Bisher ging es ihnen lediglich darum, die Grotte überhaupt erst einmal zu betreten, doch die beiden Jungs wussten natürlich, dass Hermine eine berechtigte Frage gestellt hatte, auf die jedoch keiner eine Antwort hatte.

„Ich fürchte, wenn du morgen in der Bücherei nicht zufällig über einen Hinweis stolperst, müssen wir uns da wohl überraschen lassen" sprach Harry auch Dracos Befürchtung laut aus.  
Dies zauberte zwar keine Begeisterung auf die Gesichter des Trios, aber eine andere Wahl hatten sie nicht.

**_ooo_**

Unruhig tigerte Snape durch sein Büro. Schon seit dem Abendessen grübelte er über seinen Verdacht nach. ‚Er würde doch nie etwas mit der Potter-Gang zu tun haben wollen. Er hasst sie.' ‚In den letzten Tagen hat er aber dem goldenen Trio gegenüber nicht einen blöden Spruch losgelassen.' ‚Diese Granger ist nur ein Schlammblut! Was soll er mit ihr schon wollen?' ‚Die Liebe interessiert sich nicht für reines oder unreines Blut.' ‚Pah! Liebe! Er ist ein Malfoy! Liebe ist doch ein Fremdwort für die!' ‚Welchen Grund gibt es denn sonst für Lucius, seinen Sohn vor die Tür zu setzen? Das muss schon extrem gewesen sein.'

„Arg! Das ist doch alles Schwachsinn" brüllte er laut heraus. Dann stolzierte er schnellen Schritte zu seiner Tür hinaus und machte sich auf den Weg, um Draco direkt nach seinem Verdacht zu fragen. ‚Notfalls wende ich eben Veritaserum an' schnaubte er selbstgerecht.

**_ooo_**

Harry, Draco und Hermine unterhielten sich nichts ahnend, als die Tür auf einmal mit einem lauten Knall aufflog. Harry reagierte blitzschnell und warf sich seinen Tarnumhang über, den er die ganze Zeit in Händen gehalten hatte.  
„Also ist es wirklich wahr", donnerte ein aufgebrachter Snape auf Draco ein. „Du hast tatsächlich ein Techtelmechtel mit diesem Schlammblut!"

So zornfunkelnd hatte Harry den Tränkemeister noch nie erlebt. Leise schlich er sich hinter Hermine, die ebenso wie Draco bei der Störung aufgesprungen war und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Ich hole Hilfe." Er achtete nicht weiter darauf, ob Hermine verstanden hatte, sondern begab sich auf leisen Sohlen in Richtung Ausgang. Das Hinauskommen gelang ihm einfacher als gedacht, da Snape inzwischen mitten im Zimmer drohend vor Hermine und Draco stand. Als er auf dem Gang war, sprintete er sofort los zu Dumbledores Büro. Selbst hier konnte man Snape noch toben hören, als er eine neue Schimpfsalve auf das Pärchen niederregnen ließ.

„Professor, sie vergreifen sich gerade erheblich im Ton" gab Draco ihm nun drohend zurück. Er hatte sich schützend vor Hermine gestellt und stand nun Auge in Auge mit seinem Hauslehrer und Patenonkel. Dieser lachte nun schon fast hysterisch auf.  
„Dein Vater hatte Recht damit, dich zu verstoßen. Du bist eine Schande für die Familie Malfoy und für das ganze Haus Slytherin" schrie er Draco entgegen. Dieser war nun vor Wut ziemlich blass im Gesicht geworden.

„Wer hier die Schande für Slytherin ist, möchte ich mal wissen" gab er inzwischen gefährlich leise zurück. Hermine sah, wie er nach seinem Zauberstab angelte. Snape entging das ebenfalls nicht, so dass auch er seinen Zauberstab zog und ihn drohend auf Draco richtete.  
„Miss Granger, Sie verlassen auf der Stelle dieses Zimmer! 50 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor wegen unerlaubtem Verlassens des Schlafsaals und die nächsten vier Wochen Strafarbeit bei mir!" Hermine war hin und her gerissen. Einerseits wollte sie nicht noch mehr Punkte für ihr Haus riskieren, andererseits wollte sie auch Draco nicht mit Snape alleine lassen. Dieser hielt sie fest. „Sie bleibt!"  
„Sie wird auf der Stelle gehen oder ich vergesse mich!" Snapes sonst so blasses Gesicht hatte inzwischen die Farbe einer reifen Tomate angenommen, so wütend war er.

„Sie hat alles Recht hier zu sein" erwiderte Draco stur.  
„Ach ja? Mit wessen Erlaubnis?" lachte Snape hysterisch auf.  
„Mit meiner" kam es plötzlich von der Tür und alle drei zuckten mächtig zusammen.  
In der Tür stand ein reichlich erboster Dumbledore, hinter dem Harry spitzbübisch Hermine angrinste und ihr zuzwinkerte. Draco und Hermine atmeten erleichtert auf. Snape hingegen hatte seine Gesichtsfarbe nun von einem kräftigen Rot in ein helles Weiß geändert, viel heller noch, als sein Gesicht sonst eh schon war.

„Das ist nicht Ihr Ernst Dumbledore" gab er geschockt von sich. „Sie wissen von dieser Liaison und unterstützen das Ganze auch noch?"  
„Ja, ich weiß davon. Das war unter anderem einer der Gründe, warum ich Mister Malfoy dieses Zimmer zur Verfügung gestellt habe." Trotz des ernsten Gesichtes, das der Direktor aufgelegt hatte, konnte man es einmal mehr in seinen Augen fröhlich blitzen sehen.  
„Miss Granger hat die gleiche Erlaubnis wie auch Mister Malfoy, sich hier jederzeit aufzuhalten. Aus diesem Grund sind auch alle eben erteilten Punktabzüge und Strafen ungültig." Dieser Satz war definitiv zu viel für den Zaubertränkemeister. Wutschnaubend drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um und verließ mit wehendem Umhang das Zimmer.

Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf über dessen Verhalten, lächelte aber kurz darauf das junge Glück schon wieder an. „Harry hat mir erzählt, dass ihr bereits für morgen einen Tauchgang geplant habt?" Immer noch konnten die beiden nichts als nicken, sie hätten keinen Laut über ihre Lippen gebracht.  
„Nun, meine Unterstützung habt ihr. Gute Nacht" zwinkerte er ihnen lächelnd zu und verschwand wieder in den dunklen Gängen Hogwarts. Harry stand noch an der Tür, wünschte seinen beiden Freunden dann aber ebenfalls eine gute Nacht und ging ebenfalls.

_

* * *

_

Bitte nicht vergessen, den Review-Knopf zu streicheln, ja+anfleh+


	8. Im schwarzen See

_Hallo Ihr Lieben!_

_Auch hier mit etwas Verspätung das nächste Kapitel:)_

_An dieser Stelle ebenfalls einen Dank an Claudia meine Beta und an alle Reviewer!_

_Auch die Schwarzleser seien an dieser Stelle herzlichst gegrüßt...vielleicht traut sich ja doch noch der ein oder andere mir einen Kommentar zu hinterlassen...das wäre wirklich klasse:D_

_Grüße von Zauberfee_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Kapitel 8 – Im Schwarzen See**

Als sie endlich alleine waren fiel Draco erst auf, wie sehr Hermine zitterte und er zog sie zärtlich an sich. Er konnte ihren zarten Duft riechen und ihre Haare kitzelten ihn angenehm an der Wange. Kaum merklich begann sie sich zu entspannen.  
„Ich liebe dich mein Engel" hauchte er ihr ins Ohr und spürte wie sie an seiner Brust begann zu lächeln.  
„Ich liebe dich auch" flüsterte sie sehr leise, doch er verstand es klar und deutlich, als hätte sie gerufen.

Eine ganze Zeit lang standen sie einfach nur so da und hielten sich eng umschlungen. Er küsste sie zärtlich auf die Stirn, daraufhin hob sie den Kopf und ihre Lippen trafen sich. Er konnte noch immer spüren, wie verstört sie von Snapes Auftritt war, auch wenn sie jetzt nicht mehr zitterte.

Ihr Kuss war fast so schüchtern wie der erste, den sie sich vor ein paar Tagen gegeben hatten. Ein paar wenige Tage, die ihm vorkamen wie Wochen oder Jahre. Er fühlte sich, als wäre es zwischen ihnen nie anders gewesen, konnte nicht mehr verstehen, warum sie so viele Jahre mit gegenseitigem Hass verschwendet hatten. War es wirklich Hass gewesen? Oder wollten sie sich beide nur einfach ihre wahren Gefühle nie eingestehen? Er wusste es nicht mehr. Viel zu stark war jetzt diese Liebe zu ihr. Sie überstrahlte sein ganzes bisheriges Leben und nichts anderes schien mehr wichtig.

Er lächelte leicht, als er spürte, dass ihr Kuss nun leidenschaftlicher und fordernder wurde. Er öffnete seine Lippen und ihre Zunge suchte seine. Sanft und spielerisch begegneten sie sich, stupsten einander neckend an. Seine Hände begaben sich auf Wanderschaft unter ihr T-Shirt und streichelten dort die bloße Haut auf ihrem Rücken.

Hermine spürte, wie alles an ihr zu kribbeln begann, als er ihre nackte Haut berührte. Die Stellen, an denen er eben noch war, brannten wie Feuer, jedoch ein angenehm wärmendes, keines, was sie verbrannte. Sie konnte fühlen, wie die Welle der Leidenschaft sie unaufhaltsam packte und drohte, sie hinweg zu spülen. Ihre Finger hatten ebenfalls den Weg unter sein Hemd gesucht und gefunden.

Mit ihren Fingerspitzen zeichnete sie kleine Kreise auf seine Haut und spürte, wie er an diesen Stellen eine wohlige Gänsehaut bekam. Sie wanderte nach vorne auf seine Brust und spielte da mit den kleinen blonden Härchen, was ihm ein leichtes Stöhnen entlockte. Sie zog ihre Hände wieder unter seinem Hemd hervor und begann langsam die Knöpfe zu öffnen, um dieses Stück störenden Stoffes loszuwerden. Endlich waren alle geöffnet und sie schob ihm das Hemd von den Schultern. Sie streichelte seine starken muskulösen Schultern und spielte mit den Härchen im Nacken.

Er schob sie sanft ein kleines Stück von sich, um ihr das T-Shirt über den Kopf zu ziehen. Dabei lächelte sie ihn verführerisch an. Kaum war auch dieses Hindernis beseitigt, zog er sie wieder heftig an sich und ihre nackte Haut auf seiner erregte ihn unendlich. Er hob sie hoch, trug sie zum Bett, ließ sie sanft darauf nieder und beugte sich über sie.

Seine Haare kitzelten ihren Bauch während er ihren Bauchnabel küsste. Beides kribbelte wie verrückt auf ihrer Haut, brachte sie beinahe um den Verstand. Es war nicht ihre erste gemeinsame Nacht, doch sie spürte, dass es dieses Mal irgendwie anders war. Intensiver, leidenschaftlicher und erregender als alles bisher vorher. Dachte sie schon da, es könnte nicht mehr besser werden, so überzeugte er sie gerade vom Gegenteil.

Was anders war, konnte sie selbst nicht sagen, doch heute brachen Gefühle in ihr hervor, die sie bisher nie gekannt hatte. An seinem Verhalten und in seinen Augen konnte sie sehen, dass es ihm ähnlich erging. Vor wenigen Sekunden hatte er sie genauso erstaunt angeblickt, wie sie sich innerlich fühlte. Sie genoss seine weiteren Berührungen, und kurz darauf ließen sich beide auf dem Strom der Leidenschaft treiben.

_oooOOOooo_

Der Unterricht wollte und wollte heute einfach nicht vergehen. Zum Glück hatten sie heute nicht Zaubertränke bei Snape. Das hätte ihr gerade noch gefehlt. Eigentlich waren heute viele ihrer Lieblingsfächer dran. Erst Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste bei einer jungen Frau, die erst seit diesem Jahr unterrichtete, anschließend hatte sie Alte Runen, danach Zauberkunst bei Professor Flitwick. Schlussendlich war der heutige Nachmittagsunterricht, Kräuterkunde, draußen auf den Ländereien, so dass es nicht auffallen würde, wenn Draco, Harry und sie etwas länger blieben. Doch die Zeit wollte und wollte einfach nicht vergehen. Wie Kaugummi zog sie sich heute ins Unendliche. Mit Blicken auf Harry und Draco sah sie, dass es den beiden wohl nicht besser ging.

„Sag mal, was schleppst du denn heute eigentlich alles mit dir rum?" riss Ron sie aus ihren Gedanken.  
„Warum? Ich schlepp doch nicht mehr als sonst auch."  
„Na, so viele Bücher wie du heute dabei hast...so viele Stunden haben wir heute ja gar nicht" grinste er breit.  
„Die muss ich später noch in der Bücherei abgeben, deshalb." Erleichtert lächelte sie.

Sie hatte schon befürchtet, er meinte die Sachen, die sie unter ihrer Kleidung trug, und die sie bei dem heutigen warmen Tag ziemlich schwitzen ließen. Aber sie konnte ja schlecht ihre Schwimmsachen offen herumtragen, das wäre viel zu auffällig gewesen. Draco wollte sich um die Handtücher kümmern, da ihn niemals jemand danach fragen würde, was er alles mit sich schleppte. Das traute sich keiner. Harry wollte ein paar andere Sachen mitbringen, die sie eventuell noch gebrauchen konnten. Was das allerdings war, wusste sie nicht so genau.

Endlich lag auch die letzte Stunde für heute hinter ihnen. Ron war wie immer recht schnell draußen aus dem Klassenzimmer, da es ja schließlich gleich Abendessen gab. Bei dem Gedanken, dass er es bei jeder Gelegenheit, außer Essen, so eilig haben könnte, konnte Hermine sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. Sie hatte heute absichtlich getrödelt und Professor Sprout noch ein paar ziemlich dämlich klingende Fragen über das heute durchgenommene Affodil gestellt. Die Lehrerin hat schon verwundert die Stirn kraus gezogen, doch freundlich alles beantwortet. Harry ließ sich heute extrem lange Zeit, seine Sachen einzupacken.

Als er fast fertig war, kippte ihm ‚aus Versehen' seine Tasche um und er musste von vorne beginnen. Draco war zwar schon raus, aber er war sicherlich nur bis zum See gegangen, damit er Ruhe vor seinem ‚Anhang' hatte. Dadurch, dass sie Professor Sprout heute so lange aufgehalten hatten, waren sie nicht nur die letzten, sondern die Lehrerin hatte es auch sehr eilig, endlich zum Essen zu kommen, so dass sie ihnen keine weitere Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Sicher würde es ein paar Leuten auffallen, wenn sie nicht zum Abendessen erschienen, doch dadurch, dass Draco ja auch nicht da war, konnten sie es auf eine Auseinandersetzung mit ihm schieben.

Langsam und gemächlich schlenderte sie mit Harry zum See. Als sie ihn fast erreicht hatten, trat eine Gestalt aus dem Schatten der Bäume. Erst hielt Hermine erschrocken die Luft an, doch dann bemerkte sie, dass es nur Draco war, der da offensichtlich auf sie gewartet hatte. Schnell ging sie zu ihm und gab ihm einen Kuss. Scheinbar waren dabei nicht nur ihr die Erinnerungen an die letzte Nacht wieder hochgekommen, denn als sie sich trennten, hatten beide eine leicht rote Gesichtsfarbe angenommen, welche Harry mit einem Grinsen kommentierte.

Zu dritt gingen sie am Ufer des Sees entlang, als kurz vor ihnen plötzlich ein Stein anfing rot zu leuchten. Erstaunt blickte Harry die beiden an, doch an ihren Gesichtern konnte er sehen, dass dies wohl die gesuchte Stelle sein musste.  
„Wie habt ihr das denn hinbekommen?" fragte er die beiden anderen.  
„Das musst du Hermine fragen, ich kenne den Zauber auch nicht" zwinkerte Draco.  
Hermine hatte einen roten Kopf bekommen.

„Das war nichts Besonderes. Es ist vom Prinzip her derselbe Zauber, wie er auf den Erinnermichs liegt" erwiderte sie verlegen.  
Draco und Harry blickten erst sich, dann Hermine an.  
„Also, ich kenn den Zauber von den Erinnermichs jedenfalls nicht" lachte Harry und auch Draco schien es nicht anders zu gehen.  
„Zeigt ihr beiden mir die Stelle unter Wasser, von der ihr gesprochen habt?"  
Die Angesprochenen nickten und gingen bis an den Rand heran, wo sie Harry die Stelle zeigten. Dieser blickte lange stumm auf das Wasser, ehe er mit sorgenvollem Gesicht die beiden anderen ansprach: „Da hat sich aber jemand wirklich Mühe gegeben, den Ring sicher unterzubringen."

„Warum?" fragten Draco und Hermine wie aus einem Mund.  
„Weil das hier Grindeloh-Gebiet ist."  
Draco sog scharf die Luft ein und aus Hermines Gesicht wich augenblicklich jegliche Farbe.

„Das...das...heißt also...wir müssen wirklich...gegen...diese...Dinger...kämpfen?" fragte sie stockend. Harry nickte nur. Zwar hatte er den beiden den benötigten Zauber hiefür erklärt und er war auch nicht wirklich schwer zu lernen gewesen, doch immerhin waren das im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes nur Trockenübungen gewesen. Gleich müssten sie das ganze unter Wasser durchführen, wenn sie nichts weiter als ihre Kopfblase zum Atmen hatten. Hermine gefiel das ganz und gar nicht.

Als es mit einem mal vor ihr im Wasser laut spritzte und zischte, blickte sie entsetzt hoch. Sie konnte erst nichts erkennen, doch mit einem Seitenblick auf die beiden Jungs bekam sie richtig Angst. Die beiden standen wie versteinert, unfähig sich zu rühren und waren totenbleich im Gesicht. Sie getrauten sich noch nicht einmal, die Zauberstäbe zu ziehen. Hermine blieb bei diesem Anblick fast das Herz stehen. Sie wollte gar nicht mehr wissen, was da genau vor ihr stand. Doch ein innerer Zwang brachte sie dazu, den Kopf zu drehen. Sie musste mehrmals blinzeln, ehe sie leise lachte.

„Cabana" rief sie erfreut und das Tier schnaubte freundlich.  
Harry und Draco schien dieses eine Wort aus ihrer Versteinerung zu lösen und ungläubig blickten sie nun von dem Kelpie vor ihnen zu Hermine, die bereits näher herangegangen war und Cabana sanft den Kopf streichelte.  
„Das ist das Tier von gestern?" wagte nun Harry als erster zu sprechen.  
„Ja. Ist doch logisch. Hagrid hatte doch erzählt, das Grindelohs ihre Leibspeise sind. Wo sollte sie sich also aufhalten wenn nicht hier?" grinste sie nun breit die beiden anderen an, die sich offensichtlich noch nicht wirklich wohl in ihrer Haut fühlten.

„Mensch, das ist es! Das ich da nicht gleich drauf gekommen bin" ,rief Hermine nun aufgeregt. Dann wand sie sich an das Kelpie: „Du kannst uns doch helfen?" Das klang zwar schon mehr wie eine Feststellung als eine Frage, aber sie wollte natürlich das Tier zu nichts zwingen. Es legte jedoch fragend den Kopf schief, so als ob es begierig wissen wollte, was Hermine von ihm wollte.  
„Du kannst uns doch helfen, da runterzutauchen und uns die Grindelohs vom Hals halten?"

Cabana schnaubte wieder freundlich und Hermine fasste das als ein ‚ja' auf.  
„Hermine, das ist nicht dein Ernst?" keuchte Harry. Doch ein Blick auf Hermine, die bereits begonnen hatte, ihre Klamotten abzulegen, war ihm Antwort genug.  
„Du weißt, dass diese Wesen unter Wasser töten?" mischte sich nun auch Draco ein.  
„Natürlich weiß ich das, aber Cabana ist anders, nicht mein Mädchen?"

Mehr als widerwillig begannen auch Draco und Harry damit, ihre Kleidung abzulegen. Alle drei verstauten nun sorgfältig ihre Zauberstäbe in den Halterungen an den Beinen, solche, wie sie auch Harry schon während des Trimagischen Turniers benutzt hatte.  
Während Harry nun emsig begann, in seiner Tasche zu wühlen, starrte Draco wie gebannt auf Hermines Erscheinung. Klar war dies nicht das erste Mal, dass er sie ohne ihre Schuluniform erblickte, jedoch war dies hier etwas ganz anderes.

Der Badeanzug, den sie trug umschmeichelte ihre schlanke weibliche Figur und die Sonnenstrahlen malten sanfte Muster auf ihre leicht gebräunte Haut. Ihr Haar leuchtete wie Feuer und wirkte sehr seidig, während sie es zusammenband. Er konnte sich gar nicht satt sehen an diesem wunderschönen Bild. Hermine, die immer noch ihren Blick nicht von dem Kelpie gewandt hatte, bemerkte sein Starren erst nicht.

Als ihr allerdings bewusst wurde, dass jemand sie beobachtete, sah sie nervös zu ihm und ihr Gesicht bekam einen Hauch von Rosa auf den Wangen. Verlegen blickte sie wieder aufs Wasser. In diesem Moment war sie für Draco der schönste Anblick seines Lebens. Wie ein Engel, der vom Himmel zu ihm gesandt worden war.

Auch Harry hatte sein Gewühle unterbrochen und konnte den Blick nicht von Hermine abwenden. Nie zuvor war ihm aufgefallen, wie schön Hermine eigentlich war. Klar, spätestens seit dem Weihnachtsball im vierten Schuljahr war ihm bewusst, dass sie eine attraktive junge Frau geworden war, aber dass sie SO schön war...als er sich diesem Gedankengang bewusst wurde, errötete er stark und begann wieder damit, Dinge aus seiner Tasche zu kramen.

Hermine ihrerseits betrachtete die beiden leicht bekleideten jungen Männer aus den Augenwinkeln. In Gedanken kam sie nicht umhin, die beiden bewundernd zu vergleichen. Draco war ein wenig muskulöser als Harry, was ihm ausgezeichnet stand. Allerdings fand sie auch, dass Harry mit mehr Muskeln etwas albern ausgesehen hätte.

Er war keineswegs hager oder dürr, sondern eben nur etwas sehniger als Draco. Sie fand, dass jedem seine Figur besser stand als eine andere, und auch das Quidditchtraining schien ein Übriges getan zu haben, denn sie konnte bei keinem von beiden auch nur ein Gramm Fett entdecken. Als sie sich bewusst wurde, was sie da gerade tat, schlich sich auch auf ihre Wangen eine verlegene Röte und eine peinliche Ruhe entstand.

„Was hast du eigentlich noch mitgebracht?" unterbrach Hermine an Harry gewandt die Stille.  
„Nicht mehr so sehr viel...ein Messer...ein paar Drachenhauthandschuhe...und Verbandszeug" gab er verlegen von sich. Hermine nickte zufrieden. Harry dachte an mehr als sie, und das wollte was heißen. Allerdings war er in solch abenteuerlichen Situationen schon immer besser als sie gewesen. Sie war eben der kühle Kopf, der auf alles eine Antwort wusste, und er war der logische Planer. Ron war das Herz bei solchen Aktionen...normalerweise, denn diesmal nahm Draco diesen Platz ein.

Als die drei sich soweit fertig vorbereitet hatten, begaben sie sich ins Wasser, wendeten den Kopfblasenzauber auf sich an und begannen sie zu tauchen. Cabana blieb dicht an Hermines Seite. Allein schon die Anwesenheit des Kelpies schien die Grindelohs von ihnen fern zu halten, was das Trio erleichtert aufatmen ließ. Das Wasser war ziemlich kalt auf der Haut und trotz Wärmezauber, den Hermine über sie alle gelegt hatte, konnte sie deutlich spüren, wie ihre Kraft mit jeder Minute schwand. Harry und Draco schienen damit nicht solche Probleme zu haben. ‚Wahrscheinlich liegt das am Quidditch' mutmaßte sie.

Die leicht schimmernde Grotte schien für Hermine noch immer kaum näher gekommen zu sein, ihre Arme und Beine fühlten sich inzwischen taub an. Gerade als sie an den Punkt kam, an dem sie aufgeben wollte, merkte sie, wie Cabana näher an sie heran schwamm, so dass sie sich in deren Mähne festhalten konnte. Das Gleiche tat das Kelpie auch bei Draco und Harry. Erleichtert ließen sie sich von dem ihm den restlichen Weg ziehen.

Nach einer schier endlosen Zeit in dem eisigen Wasser erreichten sie den Eingang zu der Grotte und schwammen hinein. Auf halbem Weg jedoch hielt Cabana an. Hermine blickte liebevoll auf das Tier und deutete den beiden anderen an, dass sie von hier aus alleine weiter mussten, da Cabana nicht weiter konnte oder wollte.

Da nun allerdings das Licht um sie herum deutlich zugenommen hatte, und dadurch scheinbar auch das Wasser etwas wärmer geworden war, ließen sie die Mähne des Kelpies los. Hermine verabschiedete sich noch mit einer Umarmung von dem Tier, dann setzten sie den nun relativ kurzen restlichen Weg zusammen fort. Erschöpft krabbelten sie ans Ufer der Grotte und ruhten sich erst einmal einen Moment lang aus, ehe sie begannen, ihre Umgebung staunend zu betrachten.

Die Helligkeit der Höhle wurde direkt von den Felswänden der Grotte verursacht, die von innen heraus regelrecht zu glühen schienen. Ob jedoch durch Magie oder ein natürliches Phänomen konnte keiner der drei sagen. Die Grotte war eine riesige Kuppel, aus der ein kleiner schmaler, dunkler Gang herausführte, der wohl zu tiefer gelegenen Regionen führte. Der felsige Boden war mit feinem Sand leicht bedeckt, doch immer wieder konnte man den eigentlichen Untergrund erkennen.

Hier und da hatte sich sogar die eine oder andere Pflanze in diese Tiefen verirrt, jedoch konnte Hermine bisher nur Moose und Flechten entdecken. An den Wänden waren sogar Halterungen für Fackeln vorgesehen, allerdings war keine mehr hier, so dass sie sich da wohl anderweitig behelfen mussten. Draco sprach das aus, was auch den anderen beiden durch den Kopf ging, als ihm ein gekeuchtes „Wow!" entfuhr.

An manchen Stellen der leuchtenden Wände konnte man diverse Edelstein-Adern entdecken, die immer wieder ein geheimnisvolles Funkeln durch den Raum schickten. Hermine kehrte als erstes wieder in die Realität zurück und trocknete zuerst sich und dann die beiden anderen mit einem Zauber. Durch dieses Handeln erwachten auch die beiden jungen Männer aus ihrem Staunen.

Harry strich sich nervös durch die zerzausten Haare und blickte sich mit einem unguten Gefühl in der Grotte um.  
„Was ist denn Harry?" fragte Hermine, der die Beunruhigung als erstes aufgefallen war.  
„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber ich habe ein ziemlich blödes Gefühl im Bauch...so als ob etwas im Hintergrund auf uns lauert."

Diese Aussage ließ Draco zusammenzucken und gemeinsam mit den beiden anderen ließ auch er seinen Blick nun nicht mehr staunend durch die Unterwasserhöhle gleiten. Doch weder er noch Hermine oder Harry konnten in diesem Moment etwas Ungewöhnliches ausmachen. Resigniert zuckte Harry mit den Schultern „Na, wir werden schon sehen, was da noch alles für Überraschungen auf uns warten. Auf jeden Fall sollten wir sehr aufmerksam und vorsichtig sein und nah beieinander bleiben. Keine Alleingänge!"

Mit diesen Worten blickte er vor allem den Slytherin eindringlich an, doch dieser nickte sofort. Draco hatte nicht wirklich Lust, hier unten irgendeinen Schritt alleine zu tun. Harry machte zögernd den ersten Schritt weiter in die Höhle, blieb aber sofort mit einem laut gerufenen "Autsch" und einem schmerzverzerrten Gesicht stehen.

„Was ist denn los?" fragten Hermine und Draco fast gleichzeitig.  
„Wir können hier unmöglich barfuss weiterlaufen. Die Steine sind so spitz, ich glaube, ich habe mir die Fußsohle aufgeschnitten", presste Harry durch zusammengebissene Zähne hervor. Hermine war an seine Seite getreten, nicht ohne den Boden vor jedem Schritt genau zu begutachten und blickte nun auf Harrys verletzten Fuß, unter dem sich inzwischen sogar eine kleine Blutlache gebildet hatte. Schnell zog sie ihren Zauberstab und murmelte einen Spruch, der die Blutung augenblicklich stoppte.

„Es sieht schlimmer aus als es ist. Die Fußsohlen sind nur unheimlich gut durchblutet und dementsprechend viel Blut kam heraus. Allerdings sollten wir tatsächlich unsere Füße irgendwie schützen."  
„Ach und wie?" fragte Draco nun mehr gereizt als interessiert. „Ich hab hier unten jedenfalls keinen Schuhladen gesehen."

Hermine warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu, den ersten, seit sie wirklich zusammen waren, und Draco zuckte augenblicklich schuldbewusst zusammen. Da er etwas murmelte, das in Hermines Ohren wie eine Entschuldigung klang, ließ sie es dabei bewenden. Sie ging in ihrem Kopf auf die Suche nach einem Spruch, der für ihre Anforderungen gut wäre. Dies dauerte jedoch länger als allen lieb gewesen wäre.

Schließlich fiel ihr doch etwas ein und augenblicklich sprach sie den Spruch, um ihn an sich selbst zu testen. Der Zauber bewirkte, dass sich eine Art Horn, wie bei dem Huf eines Pferdes an der Fußsohle bildete. Sie hatte diesen Zauberspruch durch Zufall in einem Buch aus der Bücherei entdeckt, sich aber bisher nie vorstellen können, wozu man so etwas gebrauchen konnte. Nun wurde sie eines besseren belehrt und sah mit Genugtuung in die erstaunten Gesichter von Draco und Harry. Noch ehe die beiden wussten, was mit ihnen geschah, hatten sie ebenfalls eine Hufschicht an den Fußsohlen und die drei setzten ihren Weg weiter ins Innere der Höhle fort.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Auch hier darf das lila Knöpfchen links unten gestreichelt werden...vielleicht bekommt ihr damit ja einen Freund fürs Leben! ;)_


	9. Ungeahnte Gefahren

_Hallo zusammen!_

_Hier nun also das vorletzte Kapitel auch in dieser Story! Bzw. das letzte...es folgt dann noch ein Epilog!_

_Dieses Kapitel ist nicht so lange, wie die anderen...zusammen mit dem Epilog hat es dieselbe Länge...aber ich wollte die beiden einfach nicht zusammen stopfen!_

_Zauberfee_

_P.S.: Eigentlich sollte dieses Kapitel heute schon mit dem vom Seelenspiegel kommen...aber irgendwie gabs hier bei ffnet wohl ein Problem mit dem Hochladen+grummel+_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Kapitel 9 – Ungeahnte Gefahren**

Nach einem schier endlosen Fußmarsch in völliger Dunkelheit, die nur von Dracos Zauberstab etwas erleuchtet wurde, der inzwischen an der Spitze der kleinen Gruppe ging, mündete der enge Gang in einem weiteren großen und wesentlich hellerem Raum.  
‚Glücklicherweise hatte der Gang keine Abzweigungen' dachte Hermine gerade, als Draco abrupt stehen blieb und sie sowie auch Harry, der hinter ihr ging, in ihn hineinliefen.

Der Slytherin stand stocksteif da und starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und bleichem Gesicht auf eine Stelle mitten im Raum, die Hermine hinter dem viel größeren jungen Mann nicht überblicken konnte.  
„Draco? Alles in Ordnung?" wollte sie vorsichtig von ihm wissen. Doch noch ehe er ihr eine Antwort geben konnte, erklang eine kalte und grausame Stimme aus dem Inneren der Höhle:

„So sieht man sich wieder mein Sohn!"  
„D..das...das...ist doch...nicht möglich" stotterte Draco mit bebenden Lippen. Er hatte am ganzen Körper begonnen zu zittern.  
Harry hatte hinter ihr scharf die Luft eingezogen, als er erkannte, WEM diese Stimme gehörte.  
„Willst du deinem Vater nicht hallo sagen, Draco?"

Hermine ging nun ebenfalls ein Licht auf, wem diese Stimme gehörte, sie wusste, sie hatte sie schon einmal gehört, aber sie konnte sie bisher nicht einordnen. Inzwischen war Lucius Malfoy schon ein ganzes Stück näher gekommen, so dass jetzt selbst Hermine einen Blick auf ihn erhaschen konnte. Er hatte seinen Zauberstab drohend auf Draco gerichtet, der immer noch stocksteif dastand und keinen weiteren Laut aus seinem Hals würgen konnte.

„Nun, dann wirst du eben ohne ein letztes Wort an mich sterben!"  
Lucius Malfoys Augen waren kalt und grausam auf seinen Sohn gerichtet, als er begann den Unverzeihlichen Todesfluch zu sprechen.  
„Avada Ke..." weiter kam er nicht, denn noch ehe sie wussten was geschah, war Hermine an Draco mit ebenfalls erhobenem Zauberstab vorbei gehechtet und drohte seinem Vater.

Dieser verschwand urplötzlich im Nichts und ein wild gewordenes, riesiges Buch mit großen scharfen Zähnen ging grollend auf Hermine los. Diese konnte nur noch panisch kreischen.

Der Schrei des Mädchens riss Harry aus seiner Trance und er begriff, was da vorne in der Höhle lauerte. Er wusste nicht, ob er nun ebenfalls panisch oder eher amüsiert sein sollte. Schnell schob er sich erst an Draco und dann an der um sich schlagenden Hermine vorbei und wieder änderte sich der Angreifer.

An der Stelle, an der eben noch das Buch zähnefletschend nach Hermine geschnappt hatte, war nun ein Dementor, der allen dreien eisige Schauer über den Rücken schickte. Hermine, von dem vorherigen Schrecken noch nicht wieder erholt, sank ohnmächtig auf den Boden der Höhle, ehe Harry „Expecto Patronum" rufen konnte.

Draco riss ungläubig die Augen auf, als ein riesiger leuchtender Hirsch aus der Spitze von Harrys Zauberstab hervorbrach. Dieser scheuchte nun den Dementor an das andere Ende des steinernen Raumes. Draco wollte eben zu einer Erwiderung ansetzen, als Harry ihn mit einem weiteren Zauberspruch unterbrach: „Riddikulus" rief er laut und deutlich, und der Dementor verwandelte sich in ein paar Tücher, die auf der Leine zum Trocknen aufgehängt worden waren.

Bei diesem Anblick war Draco so erleichtert, dass er es tatsächlich schaffte, laut loszulachen. Dieses Geräusch war so wohlklingend und ansteckend, dass Harry umgehend mit einstimmte. Nur kurze Zeit darauf hörten sie auch Hermine zaghaft lachen. Sie schien sich von ihrer Ohnmacht noch nicht so richtig erholt zu haben. Mit einem leisen Plopp verschwand der Irrwicht, und aus dem Boden erhob sich ein Altar aus weißem Marmor, in dessen Mitte ein kleiner silberner und unscheinbarer Ring lag.

Misstrauisch blickte Harry von Draco zu Hermine. „War das etwa schon alles? Mehr wie einen Irrwicht gibt es nicht als Schutz für den Ring?" Harry kam die ganze Sache irgendwie spanisch vor.  
D

och weder der Slytherin noch die Gryffindor brachten mehr wie ein ungläubiges Schulterzucken zustande.  
„Du vergisst die Grindelohs und die ungeheure Tiefe, die den Ring ebenfalls schützen" erwiderte Hermine nun zaghaft.  
„Da hast Du auch wieder Recht. Und man musste ja erst einmal die Stelle finden, die ja auch sehr gut versteckt war, wie wir wissen" pflichtete Harry ihr bei. Draco nickte nun ebenfalls.

„Nun gut...wer möchte?" fragte Harry nun breit grinsend. Aber keiner der beiden anderen machte irgendwelche Anstalten, zu dem Ring zu gehen. „Nur keine Begeisterungsstürme. Ich geh ja schon" schmunzelte Harry und lief zielstrebig auf den Altar zu.

‚Das geht ja leichter als gedacht' überlegte Harry als er nach dem Ring griff und spürte nur noch, wie er unsanft einige Meter entfernt auf seinem Hinterteil landete. Erstaunt blickte er wieder zu dem Altar, über dem man nun deutlich eine bunt schimmernde Blase erkennen konnte, die der Schutzbann auf dem Ring hervorrief. Außerdem veränderte der steinerne Altar vor den erstaunten Augen der drei sein Aussehen.

Da, wo eben noch blanker Stein zu sehen war, war nun eine leuchtende Schrift zu sehen, die Harry allerdings beim besten Willen nicht lesen konnte. Hermine ging ehrfürchtig darauf zu und ließ sich vor dem Altar auf die Knie nieder, um einen besseren Blick auf die leuchtende Schrift erhaschen zu können. Ungläubig wurden ihre Augen immer größer.

„Das sind Runen! Und wenn ich mich nicht täusche, ist diese Art von Runen schon unglaublich alt."  
„Kannst Du lesen was da geschrieben steht?" wollte Draco nun vorsichtig wissen.  
„Ich kann es ja mal versuchen."

Eine ganze Weile starrte sie stumm und mit konzentriert zusammen gekniffenen Augenbrauen auf die alte Schrift, ehe sich ihr Gesicht erhellte. „Ich glaube, ich hab's" rief sie fröhlich aus.  
„Nun spann uns doch nicht so auf die Folter" drängelte Harry, der nun wieder stand und ihr gespannt über die Schulter blickte.  
„ Also, wenn ich mich nicht täusche steht da folgendes:

_Die Schlange, die sich an den Löwen verlor  
Und sich im weißen Licht wieder fand  
Wird es sein, die der Ring erwählt  
Zu siegen an der Seite des Einen  
Über die Dämonen und die Dunkelheit  
Wenn der neue Tag über die Nacht triumphiert_

Was das allerdings bedeuten soll, weiß ich auch nicht"  
„Hihi, die Schlange die sich an den Löwen verlor...das klingt wie ein Slytherin, der einen Gryffindor liebt" lachte Harry.  
„Was hast du da gesagt?" Hermine war blass geworden.

„Hey...das war nur ein Spaß" verteidigte sich Harry sofort, als er ihren Gesichtsausdruck sah.  
„Nein, nein, ich wollte dir keinen Vorwurf machen, aber das war echt gut."  
Nun war es an Harry, dumm aus der Wäsche zu kucken.

„Du denkst also wirklich, dass es um eine Liebe zwischen den zwei verfeindeten Häusern geht?" mischte sich nun auch Draco in die Diskussion ein.  
„Na, möglich wäre es schon. Immerhin ist die Schlange das Wappentier Slytherins und der Löwe das Zeichen Gryffindors" erwiderte Hermine ernst.

Sie konnte nicht verstehen, was plötzlich so komisch war, dass Harry sich nur mühsam ein Lachen verkneifen konnte.  
„Harry Potter! Könntest du die Freundlichkeit besitzen und mir sagen, was nun wieder so komisch ist?" wollte sie zornig von ihm wissen.  
„Na...das könnte doch glatt EURE Geschichte sein. Draco ist die Schlange, die sich an den Löwen verlor...und der Löwe bist du" gluckste er.

Hermine riss die Augen auf „Das ist es!"  
„WAS? Ich soll das sein? Ihr habt sie ja nicht mehr alle." Draco klang richtig schockiert.  
„Und was soll das dann mit dem weißen Licht sein? Ich sehe jedenfalls kein weißes Licht hier."

Einen Augenblick herrschte nachdenkliche Stille, ehe Hermine laut überlegte: „Damit könnte gemeint sein, dass du sozusagen die Seiten gewechselt hast. Vorher warst du ja eher auf der ‚dunklen' Seite zu finden."  
Auf dem Gesicht des Slytherins war nun das blanke Entsetzen zu sehen. „Das ist doch nicht euer Ernst."

„Nun, ich würde mal sagen, das lässt sich ganz leicht feststellen" grinste Harry breit.  
„Ach...und wie?" Draco klang alles andere als darauf erpicht, zum Versuchskaninchen erklärt zu werden.  
„Na, du versuchst einfach den Ring zu nehmen. Mehr wie ein paar Meter weiter auf dem Hintern zu landen, kann dir ja nicht passieren."

Der Gryffindor schien sich ehrlich zu amüsieren. Wahrscheinlich freute er sich schon darauf, Draco gleich einige Meter durch die Luft fliegen zu sehen. Auch wenn sich die beiden nun relativ gut verstanden, war manchmal doch noch eine gewisse Rivalität zu spüren. Erst wollte der Slytherin ihm widersprechen, doch dann überlegte er es sich anders und griff nach dem Ring.

Mit einem lauten Zischen brach der Schutzbann in sich zusammen, und Draco konnte mühelos den Ring in seine Hand nehmen.  
Nicht nur Hermine und Harry staunten über diese Wandlung der Situation. Draco war mindestens genauso verblüfft wie die beiden anderen. Bis zu diesem Moment hatte er nicht einmal ansatzweise in Betracht gezogen, dass wirklich er mit diesem Satz gemeint sein könnte.

Wie hypnotisiert starrte er auf das kleine silberne Etwas in seiner Hand. Der Ring war so unscheinbar, dass man beim Pfandleiher wohl höchstens ein paar wenige Knuts dafür bekommen hätte. Nur bei ganz genauer Betrachtung konnte man auf dem Kopf des Ringes den Davidstern und den Schriftzug, welcher in dem Buch erwähnt wurde, in denselben alten Runen, wie sie schon auf dem Altar zu finden waren, erkennen.

Ehe er noch begriff, was er da eigentlich tat, hatte er den Ring schon an seinem Finger stecken. Im Nachhinein konnte er nicht mehr mit Sicherheit sagen, was ihn dazu getrieben hatte, doch sobald der Ring an seinem Platz war, begann er zu glühen ohne heiß zu werden. Nun war die Schrift ebenso deutlich zu erkennen, wie noch Minuten zuvor auf dem Stein. Ehrfürchtig und auch ein klein wenig beunruhigt, wollte er den Ring wieder abnehmen, doch so sehr er es auch versuchte, er bekam ihn nicht mehr von seinem Finger.

„Verdammt, er ging doch ganz leicht drauf" zischte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, während er mit Gewalt an dem Ring zerrte, so dass sein Finger schon ganz rot wurde.  
„Schatz, ich glaube, du kannst ihn erst wieder abnehmen, wenn seine und auch deine Aufgabe erfüllt wurden" brachte Hermine leise hervor.

„Na ganz toll. Dabei ist Silber noch nicht einmal meine Farbe" erwiderte Draco mit Galgenhumor. Daraufhin mussten erst Harry und dann auch Hermine laut lachen. Schließlich stimmte auch Draco mit ein.  
Nachdem sie sich endlich wieder ein wenig beruhigt hatten, schlug Hermine vor, dass sie sich auf den Rückweg machen sollten, ehe sie noch jemand als vermisst melden würde. Die beiden Jungs antworteten mit einem stillen Nicken. Zu unwirklich kam ihnen die ganze Situation vor.

Diesmal führte Harry die kleine Gruppe durch den schmalen Gang zurück in die Grotte. Wie zuvor schon Draco, hatte er mit einem Lumos-Zauber seinen Zauberstab zum Leuchten gebracht, damit sie wenigstens ein, zwei Schritte den Boden sahen, auf den sie traten. Wer konnte schon schließlich sagen, ob hier nicht noch mehr Überraschungen auf sie warten würden?

Als sie am Rand des Wassers standen, nahm Hermine den Horn-Zauber von ihren Füßen und die drei glitten langsam ins Wasser, ehe sie sich selbst eine Kopfblase hexten. Mit neuer Kraft schwammen sie zügig auf das Ende der Höhle zu. ‚Hoffentlich schaffen wir das ohne Cabana' seufzte Hermine in Gedanken. Noch ehe sie diesen Gedanken richtig zu Ende gedacht hatte, wurde sie von etwas am Bein gepackt und mit roher Gewalt in die Tiefe gezogen. Panisch blickte sie sich um und erkannte gerade noch, dass es Harry und Draco nicht besser erging. Alle drei hatten die Grindelohs völlig vergessen.

Wild ruderte Hermine mit den Armen und versuchte ihren Zauberstab zu ergreifen, um sich gegen die Viecher wehren zu können; doch immer, wenn sie gerade mit den Fingerspitzen ihren Zauberstab berühren konnte, machte der Grindeloh wieder eine ruckartige Bewegung und sie musste es erneut versuchen. Mit rasender Geschwindigkeit spürte sie ihre Kräfte schwinden. Ein letzter Blick auf Draco und sie sank in dankbares Schwarz.

Doch dieser Zustand währte nur kurz. Ebenso plötzlich, wie sie sich vorhin gepackt fühlte, war der Zug an ihrem Bein verschwunden. Mit letzter Kraft kämpfte sie die Bewusstlosigkeit zurück und sah, dass Harry ‚ihren' Grindeloh mit einem Relashio-Fluch abgewehrt hatte. Dies kostete ihn zwar seine mühsam errungene Freiheit, da es nun vor Grindelohs nur so wimmelte, aber für Hermine bedeutete es, dass sie nun endlich ihren Zauberstab erreichen und herausziehen konnte, ehe sie schon von dem nächsten Grindeloh gepackt wurde.

Wie wild begann sie nun ebenfalls die Grindelohs mit kochendem Wasser aus ihrem Zauberstab zu übergießen. Doch lange hielt sie diesen kräftezehrenden Kampf nicht durch. Von Minute zu Minute konnte sie spüren, wie ihre Kräfte schwanden und ihre Reaktion nachließ. Gerade als sie aufgeben und sich den Grindelohs überlassen wollte, zischte ein schwarzer Blitz an ihr vorbei und die Grindelohs stoben panisch auseinander. Harry und Draco schafften es, die letzten verbliebenen abzuschütteln.

Sie kam allerdings nicht mehr dazu die beiden zu fragen, was das plötzlich war, denn sie wurde stürmisch von hinten von einem großen Kopf angestupst. Erstaunt drehte sie sich um und sah sich Auge in Auge mit... „Cabana!" Noch nie war sie so erleichtert darüber gewesen, einem Kelpie unter Wasser gegenüber zu stehen.

Dankbar fiel sie dem Tier um den Hals, welches ein zufriedenes Brummen hören ließ. Draco und Harry hatten nun zu den beiden aufgeschlossen und bedankten sich ebenfalls streichelnd bei dem Kelpie. Als das Tier ausgiebig für seine Heldentat gelobt worden war, hielten sich die drei wieder an der Mähne fest und ließen sich von Cabana zur Wasseroberfläche und danach ans Ufer ziehen.  
Prustend und keuchend klettere die kleine Gruppe an Land.

„Cabana, dafür hast du dir eine riesige Belohnung verdient" schnaufte Hermine angestrengt, doch das Tier wollte davon offensichtlich nichts wissen, denn mit einem letzten zärtlichen Stupsen an Hermines Bauch verschwand der Kelpie wieder im Wasser.  
„Wahrscheinlich hat sie so viele Grindelohs wie schon lange nicht mehr auf einen Hops verschlingen können. Das war ihr wohl Dank genug" lächelte Draco.

Hermine konnte nur nicken und starrte noch immer auf die Stelle, an der Cabana eben verschwunden war.  
Nach weiteren endlosen Minuten des Kräftesammelns ließen sie die letzten verräterischen Spuren des Wassers mit einem Trocknungszauber verschwinden, legten ihre Klamotten wieder an und machten sich auf den Weg ins Schloss.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Ich hoffe, der Abschluss hat Euch so gefallen...ich hätte ihn vielleicht noch an der ein oder anderen Stelle künstlich in die Länge ziehen können, fand das aber unpassend!_

_Würde mich darüber freuen, wenn ihr mir wieder Eure Meinung zukommen lasst!_


	10. Epilog 12 Jahre später

_Hallo zusammen!_

_Hier nun also noch der versprochene Epilog und somit das Ende meiner Geschichte+schnüff+ Sicherlich hätte ich auch anders enden können, doch so hat es mir am besten gefallen! ;)_

_Für alle die jetzt ebenso traurig sind, wie ich vielleicht ein kleiner Trost: Ich hab hier noch die Idee für eine kleine Auskopplung rum liegen...mal sehen, ob ich daraus ne kleine Geschichte basteln kann...wann es soweit ist, kann ich Euch aber noch nicht sagen!_

_Abschließend sei hier nochmals allen Gedankt, die geholfen haben, diese Geschichte zu schreiben, ganz besonders natürlich meiner Beta Claudia, die mir über so manche Schreibblockade hinweghelfen musste!_

_Weiterhin bedanke ich mich bei meinen Reviewern, die mir überhaupt erst den Mut für meine zweite Geschichte gemacht haben und mir hoffentlich auch weiterhin helfen, damit ich noch gaaaanz viel schreiben kann! ;) (Das war der Wink mit dem ganzen Gartenzaun an meine Schwarzleser+fg+)_

_Bis bald (die nächste Geschichte ist ja schon in Arbeit! ;) )_

_Eure Zauberfee_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**10. Epilog – 12 Jahre später**

„Draco Schatz?"  
„Was ist denn mein Engel?"  
„Eben hat eine Eule einen Brief von Damian gebracht" rief Hermine Draco aufgeregt zu. „Willst du denn gar nicht wissen, in welchem Haus er gelandet ist?"  
„Natürlich will ich das, Hermine. Nun lies schon vor, was er schreibt" auch Draco konnte es kaum noch abwarten, zu erfahren, wie es seinem Sohn in Hogwarts gefiel.

_Liebste Mum und Dad, _

Hogwarts ist wirklich so schön, wie Ihr es beschrieben habt. Es war einfach unglaublich mit diesen winzigen Booten auf dieses majestätische Schloss zuzufahren. Ich kam mir so klein und unbedeutend neben diesem alten Gemäuer vor.  
Unser noch relativ junger Schulleiter Professor Arthur Weasley scheint mir ein recht netter Mann zu sein. Schade, dass ich den von Euch so hoch gelobten Dumbledore nicht mehr erleben konnte, da er letztes Jahr in seinen wohlverdienten Ruhestand gewechselt hat. Aber dies wisst Ihr sicherlich bereits.

Ich war so aufgeregt, als mir Professor McGonagall den sprechenden Hut aufgesetzt hat. Schließlich weiß ich, dass jeder von Euch mich gerne in seinem alten Haus wieder finden möchte. Der Hut schien meinen Zwiespalt zu bemerken und brauchte dementsprechend lange, um mich einem Haus zuzuweisen.

Ich hoffe, Ihr seid mir nicht böse, dass es weder Slytherin noch Gryffindor geworden ist.  
Keine Angst Dad, Du darfst wieder Luft holen...Hufflepuff ist es auch nicht geworden. (Mum, bitte beschreib mir Dads Gesicht im nächsten Brief ganz genau.) Ich bin nun stolzes Mitglied von Ravenclaw und hab hier auch schon ein paar Freunde gefunden.

Allerdings bin ich auch gleich mit einer Schülerin aus Gryffindor aneinander geraten. Sie heißt Lilly Potter. Muss wohl mit dem berühmtberüchtigten Harry Potter verwand sein, von dem Ihr beide mir schon so viel berichtet habt. Sie hat feuerrote Haare und giftgrüne Augen. Sie ist wirklich die unausstehlichste Person, die mir je über den Weg gelaufen ist.

Wir hatten heute gleich den ersten Unterricht, da bin ich auch das erste Mal der zweiten unausstehlichen Person begegnet: Professor Snape, Lehrer für Zaubertränke. Mal ehrlich, der Mann muss doch die schlechte Laune flüssig zu sich nehmen. Wir hatten übrigens zusammen mit den Gryffindors Unterricht, so dass ich natürlich gleich wieder mit der Potter aneinander geraten bin, was sie und mich jeweils 20 Punkte gekostet hat.  
Nun aber genug von mir. Ich hoffe, Ihr schreibt mir bald zurück.

In Liebe Euer Sohn Damian

P.S.: Ich soll Euch schöne Grüße von Hagrid und Professor Tonks (unsere Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste) bestellen und auch Professor Weasley und Professor McGonagall schließen sich dem herzlich an!

Hermine und Draco tauschten amüsierte Blicke, ehe sie in schallendes Gelächter ausbrachen.  
„Manche Dinge ändern sich eben nie" würgte Draco mühsam hervor und Hermine schwelgte tief in Erinnerungen an ihre eigene Schulzeit.

In ihrem siebten Schuljahr war es Harry Potter gelungen, Voldemort mit der Hilfe von Ron, Draco und natürlich ihr selbst zu besiegen. Jeder der vier wusste, dass es ohne Dracos Zutun und der Macht des Ringes, den er besaß nicht möglich gewesen wäre, dies zu vollbringen.

In der letzten und alles entscheidenden Schlacht war Draco einer inneren Eingebung gefolgt und hatte die Macht des Ringes, Dämonen zu beherrschen, auf den Dunklen Lord angewandt, was auch prompt funktionierte. Die dunklen und dämonischen Mächte im Körper Voldemorts waren inzwischen so stark, dass Draco seine Gegenwehr durchbrechen konnte, so war es Harry gelungen, einen tödlichen Fluch auf ihn abzufeuern, der ihn niederstreckte.

Als Lucius Malfoy sah, dass der Dunkle Lord durch die Mithilfe seines Sohnes besiegt wurde, wollte er ihn endgültig umbringen, hatte aber kein bisschen auf Ron Weasley geachtet, der ihn mit einer Ganzkörper-Klammer bewegungsunfähig machte. Als die anderen Todesser sahen, dass sowohl Lucius Malfoy als auch der Dunkle Lord von vier Jugendlichen zur Strecke gebracht wurden, ergriffen sie panisch die Flucht. Allzu weit kamen sie aber nicht, da inzwischen das ganze Hogwartsgelände, auf dem der Kampf tobte, von Auroren und Ordensmitgliedern nur so wimmelte.

Inzwischen saßen sie alle in Azkaban und nicht wenige von ihnen wurden zum Kuss des Dementors verurteilt. Unter ihnen auch Bellatrix Lestrange und Peter Pettigrew. Durch die Gefangennahme Wurmschwanzes wurde Sirius Black in seiner Abwesenheit von allen bisherigen Anklagepunkten freigesprochen. Dies konnte Harry erst nicht trösten, da alle Sirius für Tod hielten, bis Ron eines Tages zufällig in einer Abteilung des Zaubereiministeriums in Ägypten, bei welchem er nach seinem Abschluss angefangen hatte, auf einen fast identischen Torbogen stieß.

Der einzige Unterschied zu dem in London befindlichen Tor: der Vorhang war weiß statt schwarz. Nach einigen Wochen Forschungsarbeit war es ihm schließlich gelungen, das Rätsel um die beiden Tore zu entschlüsseln und Sirius zu befreien. Ron hatte herausgefunden, dass das schwarze Tor der Eingang zum Reich der Toten und das weiße Tor der Ausgang war. Allerdings konnten nur Zauberer, die sich samt ihrem Körper in dieser Zwischenwelt befanden, zurückkehren.  
Außer Sirius konnte Ron noch viele andere verschollene Zauberer zurückholen und ihm wurde für diese Arbeit der Orden des Merlins erster Klasse verliehen.

_oooOOOooo_

Gleich nach dem Abschluss hatten Draco und Hermine geheiratet, was außer von ihren Freunden mit großer Empörung aufgenommen wurde. Nur 9 Monate später kam dann ihr Sohn Damian Draco Malfoy zur Welt. Er hatte die blonden Haare seines Vaters, aber die braunen Augen seiner Mutter geerbt. Zwei Jahre später erweiterte sich die Familie erneut, diesmal mit einem kleinen Mädchen Namens Tabea Jane Malfoy. Sie war das komplette Gegenteil ihres Bruders, da sie diesmal dunkelbraune Haare, dafür aber die sturmgrauen Augen Dracos besaß. Hermine wurde schon damals bewusst, dass die Jungs in Hogwarts ihr in Scharen hinterher laufen würden, wenn sie erst einmal eingeschult worden wäre. In zwei Jahren war es also soweit. Ein Kind hatte das Haus bereits verlassen und machte seine eigenen Erfahrungen in Hogwarts. Dem Platz, der für Hermine immer wie ein zweites zu Hause war.

Das Mädchen, über das sich ihr Sohn in seinem Brief so geärgert hatte, war die Tochter von Harry und Ginny, die ebenfalls nach Ginnys Abschluss sofort geheiratet hatten. Den Namen verdankte sie ihrer Großmutter, die weder sie noch ihre Eltern jemals kennen gelernt hatten.

Hermine und Harry waren nach wie vor in Kontakt, wenn sie sich auch nicht mehr oft sehen konnten, da Harry mit Ginny und Sirius nach Hogsmeade gezogen war, wo die beiden eine Zweigstelle von Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze eröffnet hatten, während Sirius als Auror arbeitete und sie mit Draco inzwischen in Malfoy Manor lebte.

Harry wollte nach dem Ableben des Dunklen Lords kein Auror mehr werden und Ginny wollte so viel Zeit wie möglich mit ihrem Ehemann verbringen, deshalb hatten sie sich dazu entschlossen, diesen Laden in Hogsmeade aufzumachen. Ginnys Brüder waren natürlich sofort Feuer und Flamme für diese Idee, nur Molly Weasley war darüber wenig begeistert. Doch wie nicht anders zu erwarten, wurde der Laden in Hogsmeade ein riesiger Erfolg. Mussten die Schüler doch so nicht immer warten, bis sie in der Winkelgasse einkaufen konnten.

Na ja, und Draco und sie...sie hatte inzwischen studiert und wollte nächstes Jahr den Posten von Professor McGonagall übernehmen, da diese auch in den Ruhestand wechseln wollte; und Draco war sehr zufrieden mit seiner Stelle als Zaubereiminister, die er nun seit knappen fünf Jahren ausfüllte.

Lächelnd zog Draco sie in seine Arme und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. „Woran denkst du mein Engel?"  
„An unsere eigene Schulzeit" antwortete sie ihm schmunzelnd. Dracos Lächeln wurde zu einem breiten Grinsen, als er sich ebenfalls daran erinnerte, wie er ihr am letzten Schultag mitten in der großen Halle einen Heiratsantrag gemacht hatte. Er war vor aller Augen vor ihr auf die Knie gefallen, hielt ihr einen silbernen Ring hin und bat sie, seine Frau zu werden. In der Halle war es totenstill. Man hätte glatt eine Stecknadel fallen hören können, als sie ihm langsam, aber glücklich nickend um den Hals fiel, da ihr die Worte fehlten.

Und dann brach ein Satz die Stille, den er wohl nie in seinem Leben vergessen würde. Ginny Weasley rief quer über den Tisch zu dem erstaunten Harry: „Und sie lieben sich doch! Ich hab's Dir doch die ganze Zeit gesagt!"

**ENDE**

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Abschließend bettle ich dann doch noch mal um Eure Kommentare! ;)_


End file.
